


Last Friday Night

by Narumeinuzuka10



Series: Histoires liées entre elles [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha Otabek Altin, Beta Phichit Chulanont, Beta/Omega, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Christophe Giacometti, Omega Verse, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Omega Yuri Plisetsky
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 52,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narumeinuzuka10/pseuds/Narumeinuzuka10
Summary: Lui, c'est Pichit Chulanont Bêta Thaï, 22 ans. L'autre, Christophe Giacometti, 27 ans, Omega Suisse en perdition suite à un drame survenu quelques temps auparavant. Alors que le mariage de leur meilleur ami respectif va se dérouler, les futurs époux demandent au Thaï de veiller sur le Suisse durant l'événement. Bonne idée en perspective ou grosse connerie? En lien avec l'Otayuri.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti
Series: Histoires liées entre elles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152158
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Bonsoir à tous ! Me voilà avec un Spin Off de l'Otayuri, cette fois ci centré sur Pichit Chulanont et Christophe Giacometti. Étant donné que cette histoire commence lors du mariage de Yuuri et Viktor, j'ai décidé de la poster avant la suite de l'Otayuri. Vous saurez pourquoi au fur et à mesure. Sauf si vous avez deja lu mes histoires sur les autres plateformes. Je posterai ici en même temps que je corrige les chapitres ailleurs. Rien de plus à dire.
> 
> Bonne lecture!

**Prologue**

_"Arg, ma tête... ça fait un mal de chien.."_

Un grognement fit tourner la tête de Pichit Chulanont, intensifiant plus encore la douleur dont il se plaignait quelques instants plus tôt. La peau mate du Thaï blanchit quand il vit, dans le lit à côté de lui, couché sur le ventre, une personne qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Christophe Giacometti nu comme un vers, le drap couvrant juste le dessus de ses fesses, dormait profondément. 

Pris d'un doute, il souleva le drap qui le couvrait également, pour découvrir une nudité similaire au blond. Il aperçut, à la base d'une des épaules de celui-ci une marque de morsure, ainsi qu'un suçon. Le rouge aux joues, la lumière se fit dans son esprit embrumé par l'alcool.

"Putain de merde..." gémit il, les mains plaqués sur son visage.

**_La veille, une heure avant le début du mariage.._ **

"Pichit-Kun, j'aurais un service à te demander.." fit Yuuri, plus nerveux que jamais.

Le Thaï détacha son regard de son portable, il s'était pris en selfie avec le futur époux Japonais quelques minutes plus tôt, et lui sourit.

"Mais bien sûr, Yuuri, quel témoin je serais si je n'accédais pas à tes demandes quelles qu'elles soient! s'exclama-t-il, en montrant son téléphone . Je le poste sur ma page ça ira?"

Le Japonais fit un oui de la tête, blanchissant un peu plus que le temps passait vers le début de sa nouvelle vie. Le Bêta soupira en voyant le stress augmenter dans le regard de son meilleur ami.

"Hey, calme toi.. tout va bien se passer.. le rassura-t-il. Dans quelques heures, tu seras marié avec l'homme que tu aimes, ton âme soeur et celui qui porte ton bébé.. D'ailleurs, je suis le seul parrain, n'est ce pas?"

Yûri se détendit aux phrases prononcés par son ami, avant de rire à la tête de hamster qu'il faisait.

"Non, normalement Viktor voulait aussi demander à Christophe.. dit il avant de se rappeler. Tiens, au fait.. tu pourrais veiller sur lui, pendant le dîner? Éviter qu'il ne déprime ou ne boive plus que de raison, voire pas du tout, vu que.. À l'origine, il devait y avoir un ami commun de Viktor et Chris pour ça, mais il ne pourra pas être présent.."

Pichit qui n'avait pas vu le Suisse depuis les 4 Continents l'année passé, leur dernière compétition ensemble, accepta sans réfléchir.

"Évidemment, tu peux compter sur moi!" déclara-t-il, sans poser plus de questions.

 _Et, pourtant, il aurait dû_...


	2. Avoir un coup dans l'aile

_**Deux heures avant le début du mariage, côté Viktor..** _

"Hey, Viktor, c'est moi.."

"Chris! Tu en as mis du temps! s'exclama le futur époux. Makkachin est dehors, c'est ça ?"

"Ouais, je l'ai laissé avec Georgi.." répondit le Suisse. Alors, pas trop nerveux?"

L'argenté haussa les épaules, tandis qu'il mettait, avec difficulté, sa chemise.. Son ventre arrondi, un peu trop pour le médecin, le gênait un peu. Le Russe soupira, un peu ennuyé. Chris évita de regarder son ventre, qui risquait de plomber son moral.

"Dis donc, tu en as pris du poids, récemment... fit il, puis rectifia en voyant la tête de son ami. Non, mais ce que je veux dire, c'est.."

Les larmes s'étaient mises à couler sur le visage de Viktor, tel un ras de marée.

"Je saaaaiiis.. chouinait il. Yuuri m'a contaminé avec sa prise de poids..."

Christophe l'écouta pleurnicher, râler encore bon moment. Si il y a bien quelqu'un que Chris, lui, aurait plaint, ça aurait été Yuuri Katsuki, second futur mari. Devoir supporter ce genre de saute d'humeur, le pauvre..

"Enfin, c'est sur que ça ne m'arrivera jamais, au moins.." songea amèrement le Suisse, le regard dans le vague.

Finalement, en désespoir de cause, Chris faussa compagnie à Viktor, pour aller rapidement, lui chercher de quoi manger dans la boutique la plus proche..

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, alors qu'il venait de sortir d'une superette avec quelques victuailles, son téléphone se mit à sonner, signe d'un message. Curieux, il savait que Viktor n'avait pas fait attention à son départ, il regarda que était l'expéditeur. En voyant de qui il s'agissait, et le sujet du dit message, il se mit à sourire, satisfait. Il pianota rapidement une réponse, avant de remettre le mobile dans sa poche.

Il arriva dans la petite église, Makkachin etait retourné à l'intérieur pour rester avec Mila, cette fois, qui était avec le trio Italo-tchèque. Il salua brièvement ces derniers, avant de retourner du côté de la pièce où Viktor était.

Ce dernier lui sauta dessus à peine ouvrit il la porte.

"Tu étais où!? assena-t-il d'un ton sec. Tu m'as laissé tout seul, comme un idiot.."

Il se tut en apercevant le sac de nourriture que lui avait apporté le Suisse.

"Bon... je suppose que je peux laisser couler.. marmonna-t-il en prenant un sandwich dans le sac. Sans commentaire.." ajouta-t-il alors qu'il ouvrait le sachet.

Christophe leva les bras en signe de paix, sans retenir un rictus moqueur sur le visage. Puis, au toucher de son téléphone, dans sa poche, il se rappela de quelque chose.

"Ah, au fait, j'ai reçu un texto de Stéphane.. dit il en regardant vite fait le dit message. Il ne peut pas venir son fils est tombé malade.. pas de chaperon pour moi quelle dommage.."

L'air ravi qu'il affichait démentait ses propos, alors que le futur marié réfléchissait, tout en engloutissant son repas. Puis, une idée en tête, il sortit son portable, pour envoyer un message à son Alpha, devant un Chris méfiant. Quelques minutes plus tard, Yûri répond à l'argenté, qui semble satisfait.

"Problème résolu.. chantonna ce dernier en reprenant son casse croute, qu'il avait posé entretemps. C'est Pichit qui va rester avec toi.."

Un grimace se forma sur le visage du Suisse. Il allait répliquer, quand il entendit du bruit à la porte, qui s'ouvrit sur Yuri Plisetsky..

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

_**Restaurant** _ **Karlsson** _**, quelques heures plus tard...** _

Pichit attendit, non loin de l'entrée des toilettes, le Suisse, afin de pouvoir aller avec lui se poser. La cérémonie s'était achevée avec beaucoup d'émotions du côté des mariés, en particulier Viktor chamboulé par ses hormones, et autres sensibles présents. Il aurait juré avoir même vu le Yuri Russe avoir les larmes aux yeux, assis sur sa chaise. Le blondinet de désormais dix-sept ans lui faisait pas mal de peine, seul dans son coin, évitant tout contact.

"Alors, mon petit chaperon s'ennuie? se moqua Christophe, un brin ironique, en sortant des toilettes. Si je ne peux plus aller vider ma vessie tranquillement..."

Il savait que ses amis avaient demandé au Thaï de jeter un oeil sur lui, et le geste en soi avait beau être noble, ça commençait à lui taper sur le système. Il n'était pas totalement sorti de sa dépression, le deuil de ce qu'il avait perdu était un long chemin qu'il poursuivait difficilement, mais il s'était calmé sur la boisson, merde!

Pichit, mal à l'aise, bredouilla des excuses, avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux, troublant le Suisse.

"Écoute, Chris, j'sais pas ce qui t'es arrivé pour que tu devienne aussi.. cynique. se risqua à dire le Bêta. Mais Yuuri et Viktor sont inquiets pour toi! C'est dégueulasse ce que tu fais!"

Christophe regarda le brun, surpris. Il ne l'avait jamais vu s'énerver ainsi, ne l'avait pas souvent entendu jurer.

"Eh bien, eh bien.. sourit il. C'est la première fois que je t'entends parler ainsi.. et.. ajouta-t-il en s'approchant de Pichit. Tu as l'air plutôt mignon quand tu te mets en rogne..."

Le Thaï, ne s'attendant pas à ce changement de comportement de la part du Suisse, s'empourpra légèrement, avant de détourner le regard. Depuis que Pichit avait vu ses programmes, quelques mois plus tôt, il arrivait qu'il fantasme de temps en temps sur le blond. Et ça le perturbait pas mal..

"Ar.. arrête, Chris, sérieux.. marmonna-t-il, mal à l'aise. Tu sais bien que.."

"Quoi donc, petit hamster? rétorqua Chris, posant son front sur celui du Thaï. Tu sais comment je suis, non? Et puis.."

Il se stoppa et recula légèrement en entendant la porte d'entrée des toilettes s'ouvrir, pour laisser Yuri sortir. Ce dernier, la main posé sur son ventre arrondi, les regarda d'un air suspicieux.

"Bah!? Qu'est ce que vous foutez, vous deux? dit il. Vous êtes pas censés être avec le vieux et Katsudon?"

"Ah, oui, oui! s'écria Pichit, d'une voix aiguë, signe de sa gêne évidente, puis se tourna vers le blond Suisse. On y va, Chris?"

Ce dernier hocha distraitement la tête, puis suivit les deux jeunes patineurs du côté de la salle de réception..

* * *

Chris buvait son verre de champagne, écoutant d'une oreille le discours que Yakov faisait, pour son ancien élève. Il jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de Pichit, qui avait le portable en main, pour filmer la scène. Il sourit, songeant que si jamais il osait la poster, Yakov lui ferait sa fête, qu'importe qui il était.

Le vieil entraîneur remarqua ce que faisait le Thaï, le fusilla du regard pour qu'il cesse, tout en continuant son discours. Bougon, ce dernier rangea son portable, pour prendre son verre en main.

"À Viktor et Yuuri!" conclut le Bêta Russe, en levant son verre.

"À Viktor et Yuuri!" répétèrent les invités, le verre levé.

Des applaudissements retentirent, au plus grand plaisir de Viktor et la gêne de Yuuri, émus de toute cette attention. Christophe et Pichit ayant été les premiers à faire un discours, suivit par Yakov. Yuri, quant à lui, avait fait le sien aux mariés en privé, ne voulant pas être au centre de l'attention. Ce fut au tour de Jean-Jacques Leroy, qui se lança une tirade longue et folklorique, à son image.

La dite tirade, une fois terminée, lança le reste des festivités, à savoir tout ce qui était desserts et autres sucreries, pour finaliser le repas. Christophe commençait à ressentir les effets de l'alcool, bien que Pichit ait bu une partie de ses verres, pour éviter que le Suisse n'exagère trop dans sa prise de boisson.

Le Thaï, malheureusement pour ce dernier tenait moins bien l'alcool que lui et se sentait d'humeur joyeuse, encore plus exubérant qu'à l'accoutumée. Il alla du côté de Yuri, posté dans son coin, qui s'ennuyait comme un rat mort.

"Heeey Yuuuriii.. lança le Bêta d'une voix forte. Tu viens t'amuser un peu avec nous? T'as l'air déprimé.."

"Et me taper la honte en m'affichant avec Chris et toi.. rétorqua le blond, caressant son ventre d'une main, un verre de jus de fruit dans l'autre. Tchhh.. autant rester assis tranquille.."

Le blondinet grimaça en sentant les relents émanant de Pitchit, qui ricana.

"Oh, d'acco d'acc.. sourit il, avant de se retourner et de hausser le ton. Tans pis pour toi.."

Il revint vers Chris, de nouveau assis à sa place...

Le temps s'écoula à une vitesse folle, alors que la fête continuait, bruyante, joyeuse. Les coachs et grand-père de Yuri étaient partis se coucher depuis un moment, dans l'hôtel à proximité, où pas mal de chambre avaient été loués.

Christophe avait rattrapé la consommation de Pichit, observant ce dernier s'amuser et se déhancher sur la musique. L'alcool montait de plus en plus à la tête du Suisse, qui se décida à aller attendre le Bêta près des toilettes, où il venait de se réfugier.

Alors que Pichit sortait, les cheveux plaqués par la chaleur, Chris s'approcha de lui, le faisant sursauter.

"Ch.. Chris.. bredouilla le brun avant de sourire. Tu fais la babysitter, maintenant?"

Il déglutit en voyant l'Omega se rapprocher de lui, le plaquer au mur.. un long frisson le parcourut, alors qu'il sentit un souffle chaud sur son oreille.

"Quoi!? murmura ce dernier près de l'oreille du Bêta. Ça ne te déplairais pas?"

Puis il recula, dévisagea attentivement la peau mate, devenu écarlate, du Thaï. Ce dernier sentait la chaleur s'engouffrer lentement dans son corps, mélange de l'alcool dans ses veines et de son désir ancré en lui. Finalement, son côté saoul l'emporta sur son bon sens.

Pichit attrapa Christophe par le col pour s'emparer de ses lèvres avec ferveur. Si le Suisse fut au départ décontenancé, il répondit rapidement au baiser, engouffra sa langue dans la bouche du brun, pour taquiner la sienne.

Quelques minutes de ce manège suffirent à animer le blond, qui cessa le baiser, prit la main du Bêta, et l'emmena hors du restaurant. Ils arrivèrent vite à l'hôtel, dans la chambre du plus jeune, situé à l'étage des Omegas, comme celle du blond. Celui-ci verrouilla rapidement la porte, pour continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencé, quelques minutes plus tôt.

Et, alors qu'ils étaient en train de se dévêtir, de profiter des affres de la boisson, un drame se jouait, à une centaine de mètres, au Karlsson...

_**Le lendemain, fin de matinée...** _

_"Putain de merde..."_

Chris ouvrit les yeux, encore à moitié endormi. Ses rétines le piquaient, signe qu'il avait certainement dormi avec ses lentilles de contact, et il avait une petite migraine. En entendant quelqu'un jurer, près de lui, il se retourna, souhaitant connaître l'auteur de la dite voix. Malgré ses yeux fatigués, il reconnut aisément le jeune homme à la peau mate qui lui tournait le dos.

"Pichit.. Chulanont.." fit il, la voix rocailleuse.

Ce dernier, surpris, se retourna en entendant le Suisse prononcer son nom. Il rougit violemment, le blond avait fait glisser le drap en changeant de position, ce qui en dévoilait plus que nécessaire. Le Thaï ferma les yeux, gêné.

"Chris.. tu pourrais remonter le drap, s'il te plaît..." bredouilla-t-il.

Le concerné baissa les yeux, décontenancé de part sa nudité, puis obéit, ne voulant pas mettre le Bêta plus mal à l'aise encore. Il se releva légèrement, grimaçant à la sensation d'inconfort à un endroit précis de son anatomie, lui faisant comprendre comment ils avaient passé la nuit. Des flashs de souvenirs accentuèrent ce fait, faisant rougir à son tour le Suisse.

"Pitchit, tu as des souvenirs ce que nous..." commença-t-il.

"Aaahh je.. je vais vite prendre une douche.." l'interrompit l'autre en courant vers la salle de bain, dont il verrouilla la porte.

Christophe soupira longuement en voyant l'attitude du Bêta, comme s'il avait la peste. Il sortit du lit, dans le but de se rhabiller, quand il entendit les vibrations de son téléphone, resté dans son pantalon. Quand il le sortit, et qu'il vit le dernier message qu'il avait reçu, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Au même moment, dans la salle de bain, Pichit tentait inutilement de se noyer sous la douche. Il avait couché avec Christophe Giacometti, bon sang! Et probablement pas qu'une fois au cours de cette nuit! Il avait des bribes de leurs ébats qui lui revenait petit à petit, l'embarrassant plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Certes, il avait eu deux ou trois aventures, des amourettes, mais jamais avec un Omega, encore moins un mâle!

"Un fantasme est censé en rester un, merde..." grommela-t-il en éteignant la douche.

Alors qu'il se sèchait, il se rendit compte que, dans la précipitation, il avait oublié ses vêtements dans la chambre. Il retint difficilement un soupir, dépité, en enroulant sa serviette autour de sa taille.

"C'est pas ma journée je le sens pas.." marmonna-t-il en déverrouillant la porte.

Au moment d'ouvrir, il eut un léger moment d'hésitation, le Suisse était peut être toujours à l'intérieur, à l'attendre. Il se morigéna, ça ne pouvait pas être pire que tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, et sortit de la pièce.

Chris, qui était effectivement toujours dans la pièce, leva le nez de son portable, étonné de la façon dont était sorti le Bêta. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, moqueur.

"Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi, ça y est? lâcha-t-il. Même ainsi tu n'est.."

"Je.. j'ai juste oublié mes affaires, Christophe.." le coupa Pichit, rouge.

Il allait retourner à la salle de bain quand il sentit qu'on le retenait. Il se retourna, voyant que le Suisse lui tenait le bras, l'air sérieux.

"Ch.. Chris.. bafouilla-t-il, le coeur battant à toute vitesse. Qu'est ce que tu.."

"Écoute on parlera de ce qu'il s'est passé hier plus tard.. le stoppa le blond. J'ai reçu un message, plusieurs en fait, de Viktor et Yuuri Katsuki.."

Il se tut un court instant, inquiétant le Thaï, puis le regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Jean-Jacques Leroy a agressé Yuri Plisetsky.. déclara-t-il. Le gamin est à l'hôpital.."

Sous le choc de l'annonce, Pichit en fit tomber ses vêtements, gardant de justesse sa serviette.


	3. Réalité d'un Omega (côté Chris)

_Sous le choc de l'annonce, Pichit en fit tomber ses vêtements, gardant de justesse sa serviette._

"Attends... quoi? Comment.. bredouilla le Bêta. C'est arrivé quand?"

"Hier dans la soirée.. souffla le blond. Pendant qu'on s'envoyait en l'air.."

Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers Pichit, qui s'était mis à tousser à l'évocation de leur "folie". Ce dernier ramassa rapidement ses affaires et alla vers la salle de bain. Il se stoppa à la porte puis regarda Chris, les joues rouges.

"Humm.. fit il. Si tu veux on peut se rejoindre à l'entrée de l'hôtel et aller à l'hôpital ensemble.. enfin, si tu es d'accord avec ça, bien sûr !"

Un sourire mutin s'installa sur les lèvres du Suisse, faisant rougir davantage le Thaï, qui rentra vite dans la salle de bain, sans attendre de réponse. L'attitude de ce dernier fit soupirer Chris, ennuyé, alors qu'il se rhabillait à la va-vite. Il sortit de la chambre, non sans avoir laissé un petit mot à son occupant, pour aller se rafraîchir dans la sienne et afin d'enlever _enfin_ ses lentilles, qui le gênait atrocement.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Chris était sorti de sa chambre, paré à partir. Il descendit à l'entrée de l'hôtel, où il vit Pichit, accolé comme toujours à son portable, en train de l'attendre.

"Pichit! Je suis là!" le héla-t-il, ce dernier ne l'ayant pas remarqué.

Surpris, le brun faillit faire tomber son téléphone sur le coup, sa migraine se réveillant au cri du Suisse. Mince, alors! Il ne connaissait vraiment pas la discrétion, lui! Bon il n'était pas mieux, fallait l'avouer, mais tout de même...

"Purée, Chris, pas si fort... soupira-t-il, une main sur la tête. J'sais pas toi mais ma tête me lance encore un peu.."

Sa prise de médicaments avait atténué le contrecoup de sa folie de la veille, mais son mal de crâne était encore présent, bien que plus faiblement. Il observa Chris, qui avait l'air frais comme un gardon après sa douche. Et il le trouvait plutôt mignon, avec ses lunettes.. Sentant ses pensées dériver inutilement, il respira un bon coup, pour se calmer.

"J'ai commandé un **Uber** , il ne devrait pas tarder... marmonna-t-il, évitant le regard du blond. Tu n'as pas la gueule de bois, toi?"

Il fut dépité en entendant l'Omega rire sans répondre à la question, tellement l'issue était évidente.

"Non, pas du tout! Je n'ai jamais eu ce genre d'inconvénients.. confia celui-ci alors qu'il enlevait ses lunettes, pour les intervertir avec celles de soleil, à sa vue. Peut-être est-ce un avantage, l'un des rares, des Omegas.."

Pichit resta silencieux, le ton amer des dernières paroles de son interlocuteur ne lui avait pas échappé, et regarda son portable, qui venait de vibrer.

"Le chauffeur est là.." prévint il, soulagé de trouver une échappatoire.

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

Le trajet, qui durait depuis une dizaine de minutes se déroulait dans un silence presque tendu, du moins du côté de Pichit. Il entendait sans réellement écouter Christophe discuter avec le chauffeur, un Bêta comme lui, dans la langue du blond, de ce qu'il saisit du peu qu'il comprit.

La tête accolée à la fenêtre, il regardait le paysage, pensif. Il y avait encore une bonne moitié du chemin à faire, Yuri ayant été transporté vers une clinique spécifique pour Omegas. Il y en avait peu, et rares étaient ces établissements situés en plein coeur des grandes villes Russes.

Après un petit moment, il sentit la voiture s'arrêter, et Chris lui tapoter l'épaule, le faisant sursauter.

"On est arrivé.. prévint le Suisse. Faut sortir.."

Le brun obtempéra, l'absence de réaction de la part de Chris suite à son geste l'apaisait un peu, et le suivit hors de la voiture, non sans payer le chauffeur. Il se précipita vers l'Omega, qui était déjà près de l'entrée, et lui tira le bras, pour lui signaler sa présence. Ce dernier se retourna, attendant ce que voulait lui dire le Thaï, curieux.

"Oui..?" fit il, les mains dans les poches, nonchalant.

Pichit, mal à l'aise, triturait nerveusement ses mains, le coeur battant, à la recherche du courage et des mots. Puis, finalement, ses yeux gris fixant les yeux verts du Suisse, il se lança.

"Ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir... lâcha-t-il. Je crois que nous devrions faire comme si ce n'était pas arrivé."

Les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension, avec la sensation de s'être pris une claque en plein visage, Christophe sondait le Bêta du regard. Il semblait sérieux, _mortellement_ sérieux, et ça le vexait pas mal.

"Très bien.. cracha le Suisse d'une voix glacial. Bon, on ferait mieux de rentrer à l'intérieur, les Katsuforov nous attendent.."

Il se détourna de Pichit sans demander son reste, ignorant ses appels. Il ne pensait pas du tout que le Thaï, à son âge, puisse avoir ce style de comportement, lui qui était si respectueux les uns des autres, indifféremment de leur caste.

Il avait l'impression de revenir plus de dix ans en arrière, à ses premiers ébats _voulus_ , qu'il avait eu, durant lesquels on lui faisait bien comprendre ce qu'il était. Et qu'en tant qu'Omega, il ne pouvait pas vraiment espérer de relations saines, juste être un passe-temps, pour les adolescents. En réfléchissant, il se doutait avoir eu de la chance en fréquentant Andreas...

Sa mâchoire se serra quand il pensa à son compagnon, décédé l'année précédente. Il avait été le seul à n'avoir jamais eu de gestes inconvenant, à ne pas le traiter comme un objet. Probablement de par leur différence d'âge, et qu'ils étaient sortis tous les deux de l'adolescence, quand ils se sont connus...

Il sentit la culpabilité l'envahir, malgré lui, en songeant qu'il avait fini par passer à l'acte avec un autre que le défunt Alpha. Et que, selon ce qu'il se souvenait, il avait _apprécié_ ça, n'avait pas été dégoûté. Pichit avait été correct, attentif malgré l'alcool qu'il avait ingéré, et plutôt doué.

Le blond en voyant le concerné arriver, eut de légères rougeurs sur les joues, alors qu'il était en train de se souvenir de la veille et nuit précédente. Et si le Bêta avait remarqué son trouble, il n'en fit rien savoir.

Alors qu'ils attendaient dans un silence particulièrement tendu, Viktor et Yuuri vinrent vers eux, l'air mécontents. Chacun alla vers son meilleur ami respectif, dans le but évident de leur faire la morale, ayant bien compris ce qu'il leur était arrivé, la veille.

"Bon sang, Chris... soupira Viktor, quand ils se furent suffisamment éloignés de l'autre duo. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris?"

"Eh bien, figure toi que mon meilleur ami enceint se mariait et que j'étais son témoin.. répliqua, sarcastique, le blond. Et que la babysitteur qu'il m'a filé a bu autant que moi.."

"Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire! rétorqua le Russe. Vous avez fini par coucher ensemble, non?"

Son ami détourna le regard, soudainement absorbé par une des fausses plantes qui décorait le hall de l'hôpital.

"Oui, on l'a fait.. avoua ce dernier, à contrecoeur. Mais de toute façon, on va faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.."

Le ton amer, presque déçu, du Suisse, étonna légèrement l'argenté, qui n'avait jamais vu ce genre de tête chez son ami, même avant son défunt Alpha.

"Je... pense que c'est pour le mieux.. déclara-t-il, se prenant un regard outré de son congénère. Hey, le prends pas comme ça! Pichit doit se sentir mal d'avoir succombé.. Pour lui ça ne pouvait pas arriver.."

"Comment, ça ne pouvait pas? le coupa Chris. T'es au courant de quelque chose, toi.."

Paniqué, Viktor secoua frénétiquement la tête, le rendant plus soupçonnable aux yeux du blond. Devant l'air insistant de celui-ci, le Russe craqua.

"Raaah, ok... je vais te le dire.. grommela-t-il. Mais tu ne feras rien, n'est ce pas? C'est Yuuri qui m'en avait parlé, ya un bon moment.."

"Oui, oui, t'inquiète.. s'impatienta son ami. Avoue!"

"Alors... apparemment Pichit aurait des fantasmes te concernant depuis qu'il a vu tes programmes, en Chine.. lâcha d'une traite Viktor. Au fait, tiens au cas ou.."

Il tendit à Christophe une bouteille d'eau et des médicaments, faisant hausser les sourcils du blond, qui les prit quand même.

"J'ai déjà pris _ces_ médicaments, et... La pillule du lendemain? Sérieusement? railla ce dernier en donnant les médicaments en trop et avalant la dite pilule, et une gorgée d'eau. Dis moi, tu te rappelles tes cours sur les genres? ajouta-t-il. Non parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, les Bêtas ont toujours eu très peu de chance de se reproduire avec les Omegas, surtout mâles. Sans compter mes chaleurs quasiment inexistantes et mon faible taux de fécondité depuis..."

"Vitya! Christophe! les interpella Yuuri, Pichit derrière lui. On va voir Yurio, il est réveillé, apparemment.."

"On arrive.." dirent les deux Omegas.

Ils vinrent vers Yuuri et Pichit, non sans que Christophe ait lancé un regard vers son congénère signifiant "On en a pas encore fini, toi et moi..." auquel Viktor répondit par un haussement d'épaules...

_**Dix jours plus tard..** _

"Tu es sûr que ça ira, Yurio? On peut encore repousser un peu, sinon.."

"Tchhh... que vous soyez là où au Japon, Katsudon, ça changera rien.." rétorqua Yuri.

Le Japonais s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose, mais fut interrompu par son Omega, qui lui sourit.

"Tu es pire qu'une maman poule, Yuuri... fit l'argenté. Christophe et Mila nous préviendront au moindre problème, vu qu'il nous rejoindra que la semaine précédent le mariage. Et puis, Nikolaï Vladimirovitch est là pour veiller sur son petit-fils.."

"Ouais, et je suis là, aussi.. fit remarquer Yakov d'un ton bourru. Lilia ne vient pas au mariage, pour l'aider.."

Yuuri leva la main, faisant comprendre qu'il avait saisit, et tapota l'épaule du blondinet, avant de sortir, accompagné de Yakov et Viktor.

Quelques minutes après leur départ, Christophe toqua à la porte, avant de rentrer, autorisé par le jeune Omega. Nikolaï, voyant son petit-fils en bonne compagnie, les laissa entre eux, arguant avoir besoin d'un rafraîchissement. Christophe observa le vieil homme partir, pensif.

"Bon, maintenant que il n'y aura plus personne pour gâcher la conversation.. lâcha Yuri. C'est quoi l'embrouille avec Pichit?"

L'évocation du Thaï déconcerta Christophe, qui jeta un regard vers le Russe, assis sur son lit, déterminé.

"Que veux tu dire par là..." nia-t-il.

Il savait que Yuri serait vexé de ne pas savoir. Tous les deux, à force de se voir pour les réunions de l'association d'aide, avaient fini par se rapprocher, Yuri le voyait comme un des rares en qui il avait confiance. Et leur expérience malheureuse avec leur Alpha respectifs avait consolidé leur amitié, sans compter leur genre.

"Hey, je m'appelle pas Katsudon! Tu es bizarre depuis des jours.. répliqua le blondinet. Le premier jour, quand tu es venu avec les trois autres, tu ne parlais pas à Pichit. Et les fois d'après, c'était pareil. Je suis sûr que le vieux est au courant de quelque chose.." conclut il, une main posée machinalement sur son ventre.

Chris le regarda, interdit. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le jeune lui fasse la morale, ait autant fait attention à sa propre attitude.

"D'ailleurs... se rappella Yuri. Au mariage, avant que.. avant.. vous étiez déjà pas mal torché Pichit et toi..."

Les yeux écarquillés, semblant comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, il jeta un coup d'oeil en direction du Suisse.

"Oui, c'est bien ce que tu penses, petit Yuri.. soupira ce dernier. Mais ça, par contre, je n'en parle qu'à Viktor, désolé.. c'est.. trop compliqué.."

Yuri, un peu vexé, laissa son regard dériver vers l'extérieur, d'où il vit tomber la pluie, particulièrement virulente. Un long silence s'installa entre eux, uniquement rythmé par les gouttes de pluie qui tambourinaient la fenêtre.

"Dis, Chris.. chuchota Yuri, brisant doucement le silence. Tu as fais comment pour vivre sans ton Alpha.."

Le Suisse, posté sur une chaise près de lui, fronça les sourcils en l'observant. Il ne pouvait voir l'expression sur le visage du jeune homme, qui se refusait à lui faire face.

"Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, Yuri.. murmura-t-il. Qu'est ce que.."

"Il a dû te dire ce qu'il s'était passé, ce soir-là, le vieux, non?" le coupa l'autre.

"Juste les grandes lignes.. avoua Chris. Et de toute manière, ce n'était pas à lui de me dire.. j'attendais que tu m'en parles."

Yuri était pris entre deux feux. D'un côté, il était reconnaissant à Viktor d'être resté évasif, meme si ça ne le surprenait pas tellement, et de l'autre il n'avait pas envie de raviver des plaies encore fraîches. Puis, finalement, il se lança dans son récit devant un Chris silencieux et attentif.

Ce dernier fut choqué du comportement brutal, inadéquat dont avait fait preuve Jean-Jacques Leroy. Il fut également décontenancé d'apprendre ce qu'avait fait le Kazakh, bien qu'il doutait de la véracité des propos du Canadien. Cependant, il garda cette réflexion pour lui, Yuri n'avait pas besoin de se faire de faux espoirs, surtout maintenant. Il releva la tête sur le blondinet, qui avait les yeux rivés sur son ventre, le caressant machinalement.

"Je.. Chris... lâcha Yuri, désespéré. Je vais pouvoir oublier, hein? Ça va partir vite? La douleur..."

L'Omega regarda son congénère l'air navré. Certes, l'Alpha était toujours en vie, quelque part, mais il ne pouvait plus être près de lui.. ça devait le ruminer beaucoup trop pour un si jeune Omega. Il aurait dû avoir plus de temps, se préparer à tout ce qui advenait pour eux.

Il soupira légèrement, Yuri attendait sa réponse, inquiet, fatigué. Il mordilla nerveusement ses lèvres, ne sachant quelle solution proposer au Russe.

"Je ne vais pas te mentir.. dit il, au bout d'un moment. Je ne sais pas si tu vas pouvoir et vouloir l'oublier, surtout avec votre bébé à naître. Et la douleur.. on va dire que ça s'atténue avec le temps, je pense, comme pour tout.."

Yuri hocha brièvement la tête, comme si il savait déjà ce que le Suisse allait lui dire.

"Merci, Chris.."

* * *

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Yuri s'était confié à Christophe. Ce dernier tentait depuis lors de lui changer les idées, quand il était présent, et de lui inculquer, pour passer le temps, des bases d'italien.

Depuis son arrivée à l'hôpital, le grand-père du blondinet lui emmenait régulièrement, pour pas dire tous les jours, des pirojkis aux différentes saveurs. Christophe avait été sidéré de la quantité incroyable que Yuri pouvait ingérer, alors que celui-ci arguait que la nourriture hospitalière n'était pas à son goût du tout. Pour ainsi dégueulasse, quand son grand-père n'était pas dans le coin..

"Hey, t'es sûr que tu en veux pas, pour le voyage?" lâcha Yuri, pirojkis en main.

Le Suisse, perdu dans ses réflexions, releva la tête vers le Russe, qui lui tendait un sachet de son repas favori. Il déclina poliment, il en avait assez mangé pour un bon moment, et observa Yuri. Pas ennuyé pour deux sous de son refus, le jeune Omega était en train de dévorer un pirojkis Katsudon, qu'il affectionnait. Les yeux de Chris dérivèrent sur le ventre du jeune homme, qui s'était davantage arrondi, ces dernières semaines..

"Tu as l'air d'avoir pris pas mal de poids, ces temps-ci.. fit il remarquer, un poil moqueur. C'est la petite qui doit être ravie.."

Yuri était sur le point de faire un geste grossier dans sa direction, accompagné de jurons bien senti, mais se retint, son grand-père venant de rentrer dans la chambre. Un sourire illumina son visage en voyant le paquet dans la main du vieil homme, dont le contenu ne faisait aucun doute.

"Cool! Merci Diedouchka! s'exclama-t-il, sachet en main, pour le poser sur sa table, en prenant un pirojkis au passage. Ton avion est dans combien de temps?"

Il avait posé cette question à Chris, qui avait sa valise près de lui, devant partir le jour même pour le Japon, en vue de la deuxième partie du mariage Russo-Japonais. Le Suisse sortit son téléphone, son billet était enregistré dessus, pour vérifier le temps qui lui restait.

"Il est dans... deux heures, le taxi ne devrait pas... commença-t-il avant de se stopper, ayant reçu une notification. Ah, il est déjà arrivé.."

Il remit immédiatement son portable dans sa poche et se dirigea vers Yuri.

"J'espère que ça ira pour toi petit tigre.. fit il en ébouriffant les cheveux de son ami. On se verra en visio pour le mariage, ok?"

"Ouais, ouais.. marmonna le Russe. Tu fais signe, quand tu es la bas?"

Chris lui confirma d'un hochement de tête, alla serrer la main de Nikolaï puis sortit de la chambre, direction le taxi.

_**Japon, Hasetsu, le lendemain, fin d'après-midi...** _

Christophe soupira, éreinté de ce long, _très_ long trajet. Ça faisait un bail qu'il n'avait pas voyagé, ou changer de pays. Il attendait, à la sortit de l'aéroport, Yuuri Katsuki, qui devait venir le chercher. Il allait lui envoyer un message, tout en profitant pour régler le décalage horaire, quand il entendit son prénom.

"Chris! s'écriait Yuuri, le souffle court. Désolé je suis en retard.. Viktor a eu du mal a me lâcher.."

Le Suisse ricana à ce fait, son ami Russe devenait de plus en plus collant au fur et à mesure de la grossesse, de par ses instincts Omegas. Il était même persuadé qu'il était en train d'attendre dans la voiture, pour rester près de l'Alpha.

"C'est rien, t'en fais pas.. le rassura-t-il en haussant les épaules. On y va?"

Il tira sa valise, suivant Yuuri Katsuki jusqu'à la voiture où, comme le blond s'en doutait, Viktor était installé. L'argenté secoua frénétiquement la main en direction de son ami, qui rangea rapidement sa valise, pour s'asseoir à l'arrière.

Le parcours jusqu'à Yuu-Topia se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, chacun racontant ce qu'il était arrivé, que ce soit en Russie ou au Japon. Chris donna également des nouvelles de leur ami hospitalisé, sans pour autant parler des conversations qu'il avait eu avec le concerné. Il apprit que les trois quarts des invités étaient déjà sur place, ou les hôtels aux alentours, sans demander des précisions. Il voulu le demander, quand il fut interrompu par Viktor.

"On y est, Chris.." fit celui-ci, en enlevant sa ceinture.

"Cool.. soupira son ami en recopiant le Russe. Yuuri, je vais te laisser ma valise, je vais filer aux onsen.."

"Mais, attends, Chris il y a.." débuta le Japonais, sans que l'Omega ne s'en rende compte, ennuyé. Vitya.. il est au courant, n'est-ce pas? Tu lui as dit?"

Le regard vide de son Omega lui donna vite la réponse, alors que le Suisse etait déjà à l'intérieur. Yuuri soupira alors qu'il refermait la voiture, la valise du témoin de Viktor dans une main.

"Espérons qu'il n'y ait pas de catastrophe..." grommela-t-il en rentrant chez lui, Viktor devant lui.

Au même moment, Christophe avait déjà salué la famille de Yuuri, il se dirigea du côté des bains, avec les affaires que lui avait donné Hiroko. Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte des bains, il se figea à l'entrée, en voyant qui était dedans.

Pichit, serviette autour de la taille, était déjà présent à Yuu-Topia..


	4. Un étrange marché

_Pichit, serviette autour de la taille, était déjà présent à Yuu-Topia._

"Ch..Chris! s'exclama-t-il, écarlate. Que... qu'est ce que tu fous là!?"

L'Omega fronça les sourcils à la question incongrue du patineur Thaï, puis se posa devant un meuble, non loin de lui. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers le Bêta, qui recula davantage.

"Ça ne se voit pas, voyons.. se moqua le Suisse, alors qu'il se dévêtit, indifférent à l'air gêné de Pichit. Yuuri et Viktor sont venus me chercher à l'aéroport, il y a moins d'une heure... et j'ai décidé de me détendre un peu.."

Il se tourna vers son interlocuteur, sa serviette mise autour de la taille, et sourit.

"Et il me semble que tu devais y aller aussi.. remarqua-t-il. Tu n'as quand même pas peur de moi, si?"

"Non, non.. bredouilla Pichit, le regard dirigé ailleurs que vers le blond. C'est juste que... euh.."

Chris ricana, semblant comprendre ce que voulait dire le jeune homme.

"Oh, voyons, Pichit! s'exclama-t-il. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne t'avais jamais vu nu, et inversement.. on a fait même plus que.."

"Oui, oui, oui, je sais! le coupa Pichit, la voix devenant suraiguë par l'embarras. Je.. j'y vais!"

Il se faufila du côté des cabines sans demander son reste, sous l'oeil circonspect de Chris..

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

Pichit soupira, mal à l'aise, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers une des cabines les plus isolées. Posé sur son tabouret, il alluma l'eau et attendit que le baquet se remplisse, pensif. Oui, il avait un peu oublié que Christophe était aussi de la partie, mais il ne s'imaginait pas non plus le revoir aussi vite, et dans de tels circonstances !

Il soupira longuement, ignorant les personnes autours de lui, alors qu'il se savonnait. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient vu en Russie, trois semaines plus tôt, il pensait souvent à lui. Et faisait régulièrement des rêves pas très catholique où ils étaient tous deux peu vêtus, rejouant la nuit du mariage de leur meilleur ami respectif.

"Arrg.. C'est quand même moi qui lui ait dit de faire comme si.. marmonna-t-il, retenant une exclamation de surprise à l'eau savonneuse qui lui piqua les yeux. Pourquoi est ce que j'y pense autant.."

Il rinça rapidement les affaires qu'il avait utilisé et les rangea, sous l'oeil attentif du blond, puis se dirigea vers le bassin. Il y avait peu de monde, pour une fois, ce qui l'arrangeait bien. Il repéra un petit coin isolé, où il se faufila en triturant sa serviette, qu'il déposa près de lui, alors qu'il s'engouffra dans l'eau en soupirant d'aise.

Il profita de la chaleur du bain, les yeux fermés, ignorant le brouhaha des autres baigneurs. Puis, après un petit moment, il s'enfonça dans l'eau, pour ne laisser dépasser que le sommet de son crâne, et ressortit la tête tout aussi vite, revigoré.

"Alors, on s'amuse bien?" fit une voix reconnaissable entre mille, près de lui.

Le Bêta sursauta légèrement avant de se retourner pour apercevoir Chris, qui avait un air goguenard plaqué sur le visage. Le Suisse enleva sa serviette, sous les protestations de Pichit, qui l'avait observé faire malgré lui. Il vit, alors que l'ancien patineur plongeait dans l'eau des petites cicatrices dont une, située sur son bas ventre, qui titillait sa mémoire.

Ils étaient les derniers dans le bassin, qui était à présent parfaitement calme. Le Thaï profita de l'ambiance, et du fait que l'homme près de lui avait les yeux clos, détendu, pour le regarder plus en détail.

Comme il l'avait déjà vu, lors de leur unique nuit, le blond était bien plus maigre qu'à Barcelone, sans avoir perdu toutes les formes qui faisait sa réputation. Ici et là, les vestiges de blessures, relativement anciennes, décoraient sa peau.

"Tout se passe bien? L'inspection est enfin terminé?" ironisa Chris.

"Ah, euh.. bafouilla Pichit, honteux de s'être fait prendre. Je n'avais pas souvenir que tu avais autant de cicatrices.. enfin, de les avoir vu, cette nuit-là.."

"Je croyais que nous devions faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé.. rétorqua le Suisse. De toute façon, ces... ça fait partie d'un passé que j'évoque rarement.. même Viktor ne sait pas tout.."

Pichit hocha distraitement la tête, en pleine réflexion, embarrassé que l'Omega lui ait rappelé la décision qu'il avait lui-même prise en pleine face. La migraine commençant à montrer le bout de son nez, le Thaï se leva un peu trop vite, au point d'en perdre son équilibre.

"Attention!" s'écria Chris, les bras tendus.

Il rattrapa tant bien que mal Pitchit, qui se cramponna à lui. Quelques minutes passèrent durant lesquelles l'Omega et le Bêta se dévisagèrent, yeux dans les yeux.

"Tout va bien? s'inquiéta Chris, brisant l'étrange calme qui s'était installé. Tu aurais pu te faire une bonne bosse, ou pire.."

Le Thaï, en voyant le visage du Suisse si près du sien, au point de sentir sa respiration sur ses lèvres, s'empourpra.

"Ou.. ouais, tout est ok.. s'affola-t-il en relâchant le blond, pour se mettre dos à lui afin que l'autre ne voit pas la réaction de son corps, à son approche. Je.. j'y vais!"

Il fila sans demander son reste, devant un Christophe décontenancé de son comportement. L'Omega observa un petit moment ses cicatrices, dont une en particulier, un air triste sur le visage. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher, encore parfois, de penser à ce que sa vie aurait pu être, si cet accident n'avait pas eu lieu..

Entre sa dernière saison avant qu'il prenne sa retraite, il se doutait bien qu'Andreas aurait fini par céder, et le fait qu'il aurait dû mettre au monde leur fils.. À cette pensée, il caressa du bout des doigts la blessure, celle qui regrettait le plus, parmi toutes. D'humeur maussade, refroidi par l'ambiance, il sortit du bain et se rinça pour aller enfiler un Yukata que Hiroko Katsuki lui avait laissé.

Il parvint, après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil sur une affiche explicative sur le mur, à enfiler le vêtement, qui était entièrement vert kaki. Il prit ses affaires restantes dans le casier et alla du côté du salon, où Yuuri et Viktor étaient installés, Makkachin avec eux.

"Ah, vous tombez plutôt bien! fit il en s'approchant du couple. Je suis parti sans demander à Hiroko où était ma chambre.."

Yuuri jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de son Omega, qui s'était endormi, la tête accolée à son chien adoré, les deux mains sur son ventre arrondi.

"Je t'y emmène, alors.. murmura le Japonais avant d'embrasser son époux sur la tempe. Je reviens bientôt, Vitya.."

Il se leva précautionneusement, évitant le moindre bruit, et fit signe au Suisse de le suivre..

* * *

Chris, en entendant son téléphone qui vibrait près de lui, retint un juron en regardant l'heure puis le numéro affiché, dont l'indicatif lui sembla familier.

"Allô.." marmonna-t-il d'une voix endormie.

" _Mon.. monsieur Giacometti? Christophe Giacometti?_ " lança, dans un anglais hésitant, son interlocuteur.

"Oui, c'est bien moi... répondit le Suisse. Et vous êtes..?"

 _"I.. ici l'infirmier Anatoli Ivanov de la clinique Omega de Moscou_.. dit l'infirmier. _Nikolaï Vladimirovitch nous a demandé de prévenir les proches de notre patient.."_

À ces mots, Christophe se réveilla complètement.

"Pardon!? le coupa-t-il d'une voix blanche. Que voulez-dire.."

" _Nous avons dû l'emmener en salle de chirurgie afin de faire une césarienne d'urgence... L'Omega a perdu du sang et le bébé est en détresse respiratoire.. nous ignorons comment la maman et le petit vont s'en sortir.."_

L'estomac noué, le blond écouta le reste des explications de l'infirmier, avant de raccrocher, non sans avoir fait promettre au Russe de souvent donner des nouvelles. Il posa son téléphone par terre, avant de prendre son visage entre les mains.

"Putain, pauvre Yuri..." grommela-t-il.

"Que.. qu'est ce qu'il se passe.." ronchonna une voix près de lui.

Le blond, surpris, se tourna vers Pichit, qui partageait la chambre avec lui. Quand le Japonais lui avait indiqué qu'il devrait cohabiter avec le Thaï le temps de son séjour, il avait été un brin embêté.

Cependant, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Mila (quand elle serait là) et Sara dormiraient ensemble, empêchant le jumeau de la dernière de venir avec elle. L'Italien ayant fermement refusé de partager une chambre avec le Tchèque, qui avait fini par aller avec Minami, il n'y avait plus trop d'options. Et, Christophe le soupçonnait fortement, Viktor avait voulu, et obtenu, qu'il partage la chambre avec Pichit pour jouer à l'entremetteur.

Quelques jours étaient passés, dans une indifférence mutuelle des deux hommes, en particulier de Pichit. Celui-ci passait ses journées à vagabonder, faire des selfies, quand il n'était pas avec Yuuri. Il évitait ostensiblement de rester seul avec le Chris, dans l'incompréhension de ce dernier.

Le blond soupira en regardant le Thaï, qui dormait littéralement debout, son yukata à moitié défait.

"J'ai eu un coup de fil de Russie.. répondit Chris. Ils sont dû emmener Yuri faire une césarienne d'urgence.."

L'annonce du Suisse réveilla brutalement Pichit, qui le regarda, choqué.

"Mais.. pourquoi.. que lui est il.." commença-t-il.

"Il a perdu du sang et avait des contractions.. l'interrompit Chris. On me rappellera si il y a quelque chose de nouveau.. je vais voir si Yuuri et Viktor sont debout, ils dont dû être appelé, eux aussi.. tu viens?"

"Ou.. oui, oui.. acquieça le brun en mettant rapidement des vêtements, dos au Suisse. Au fait, tu... ajouta-t-il, avant de se se cacher le visage. Bon sang, Chris! On doit mettre un sous vêtements sous les Yukata!"

Le concerné, qui commençait à enfiler un short, fronça les sourcils à la réaction de son camarade de chambre, exaspéré.

"Ça finit par devenir ridicule, ton comportement, Chulanont! rétorqua-t-il en enfilant un haut. Tu as déjà tout vu, alors arrête d'agir comme ça !"

Pichit, décontenancé de voir l'Omega perdre ainsi patience et l'appeler par son nom de famille, jeta un bref coup d'oeil en direction de ce dernier avant de baisser la tête .

"Désolé... marmonna-t-il, un peu rouge. C'est juste que..."

Chris le fit taire d'un revers de la main, comme si la réponse du Bêta ne l'intéressait pas.

"On en parlera plus tard... lui dit il. Pour le moment.. allons voir Viktor et Yûri, comme prévu.."

Pichit obtempéra, soulagé d'avoir un peu de répit, malgré tout.

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

"Oh, Chris, Pichit.. vous êtes au courant, vous aussi..." murmura Viktor, le visage rongé par l'inquiétude.

Pichit jeta un coup d'oeil vers le couple Nippo-russe, assis côte à côte à table, une tasse de thé à la main. Il hocha la tête en direction de son ami, l'air sérieux.

"Évidemment! s'exclama-t-il. Même si je connais moins bien Yurio que vous trois... Vous avez plus d'infos, vous deux?"

Yuuri secoua la tête en guise de dénégation.

"Pas plus que vous.. tout dépendra de la durée de l'opération.. avoua-t-il. Et puis... Yuuko-Chan, te voilà.."

Chris et Pichit, qui entretemps s'étaient installés autour de la table, se retournèrent pour voir arriver l'amie d'enfance de Yuuri. Elle avait l'air échevelée de ceux qui se sont levés précipitamment, et simplement vêtue d'un vieux jogging, des traces de larmes sillonnant ses joues.

"Yuuri Kun... dit elle en saluant les autres occupants d'un bref signe de tête. J'ai eu un appel, pour Yurio-Kun.. ça fait longtemps qu'il est.."

"Je dirais... une bonne demi-heure.. l'interrompit Vikor, une main caressant automatiquement son ventre, pour se rassurer. On espère avoir vite plus d'infos.."

"On a demandé à l'infirmier de nous appeler, que nous serions tous ensemble.. prévint Yuuri en se levant. Je vais nous refaire du thé.. tu veux quelque chose en particulier, Vitya?" murmura-t-il à l'intention de son Omega, qu'il sentait spécialement bouleversé.

L'argenté déclina la proposition de son mari, le regard résolument tourné vers le portable. Le Japonais lui serra doucement l'épaule, avant de filer du côté de la cuisine..

Deux bonnes heures s'écoulèrent dans le calme, alors que la maisonnée s'activait petit à petit, via les parents et la soeur de Yuuri. Ces derniers s'enquirent de temps en temps des nouvelles, eux inquiets aussi par ce qui arrivait au blondinet. Yuuko était allée rapidement passer un coup de fil à son mari, pour vérifier que leurs filles étaient bien à l'école, tandis que Yuuri avait emmené Makkachin en promenade.

Alors qu'il arrivait de la dite promenade, que Yuuko venait de revenir à table, le téléphone de Viktor se mit à sonner, faisant sursauter celui-ci. Yuuri se précipita vers la table, manquant de tomber, alors que Viktor décrochait, activant le haut parleur.

"Oui, allô?" fit il, dans sa langue natale.

 _"Viktor Anatolievitch, ici la clinique Omega de Moscou.._ entendirent, sans vraiment comprendre une partie de la tablée, excepté Yuuri et Viktor. _Nous venons pour vous donner des nouvelles de l'opération.."_

"Qu'en est il, alors?" intervint Yuuri.

_"Tout s'est bien passé.. La maman et le bébé se portent bien.. cependant, nous avons dû mettre la petite en couveuse, vu sa petite prématurité.. la maman est encore endormi, il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller.."_

Un air de soulagement passa sur le visage des Katsuforov, faisant comprendre la bonne nouvelle.

"Auront ils des séquelles, ou d'autres choses plus grave? s'enquit le Russe. Quand pourrons nous appeler?"

_"Normalement, non.. mais je ne peux vous en dire plus.. Ce sera au patient de vous dire ce qu'il souhaite. Si vous voulez l'appeler, attendez l'après-midi, au plus tôt, le temps qu'il récupère.."_

"Très bien.. merci pour tout. soupirèrent Viktor et Yuri, suivi de remerciements divers de toute la tablée. Prenez bien soin d'eux.."

_"Nous n'y manquerons pas.. si il y a du changement, on vous appelle.."_

Après les salutations d'usage, Viktor raccrocha, sous l'oeil attentif de Chris, Pichit et Yuuko. Un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il traduisit tout ce que Yuuri et lui avaient entendu, de la part de l'aide soignant. Un poids fut comme enlevé des épaules de leurs interlocuteurs, ravi que la situation ne se soit pas aggravée.

"Katsudon, pour célébrer la nouvelle petite Plisetsky?" suggéra Yuuri, vite approuvé par son mari.

_**Plusieurs heures plus tard...** _

"Déjà dans la chambre, petit hamster?" demanda Chris, stoppé devant la porte.

Comme il n'y eut pas de réponse, le Suisse ouvrit la porte, où il vit le Thaï, écouteurs aux oreilles, chantonner tout en sortant des affaires de sa valise. Ce dernier sursauta et enleva ses écouteurs quand il vit Chris, accolé à la porte coulissante, avec un sourire aux lèvres.

"Tu chantes plutôt bien, dis donc.." déclara le blond, moqueur.

"Ah, euh... fit Pichit, le rouge aux joues. Ça... fait longtemps que tu es là, Chris?"

"Assez pour pouvoir faire.. ça. dit Chris en montrant son téléphone, ou une vidéo tournait. Tu rends pas mal, dessus.."

Le Thaï bredouilla une excuse, tentant tant bien que mal de récupérer le mobile du blond, qui le leva assez haut.

"Hey, efface cette photo.. grommela-t-il. J'aime bien poster des photos, mais faut pas pousser.. ça craint cette vidéo.."

"Naaan pas tant que ça.. tempéra le Suisse. Mais.. si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais l'envoyer à Yuri, ça pourrait lui remonter le moral, l'amuser un peu en attendant de.. de pouvoir passer plus de temps avec sa fille."

Un long soupir s'échappa de la bouche du Bêta, avant d'acquiescer, n'ayant pas vraiment le choix. Yuri, que tout le monde avait eu au téléphone dans l'après-midi comme convenu, s'était réveillé vers la fin de la matinée. Il n'avait pu voir que peu de temps sa petite, auquel il avait donné son prénom, déprimé par ce fait. Toute chose pouvant lui changer les idées étaient donc la bienvenue..

"J'ai pas vraiment le choix.. marmonna Pichit. Tu pourras l'effacer, après?"

"Je vais le faire.. sourit Chris. Mais à une condition.."

Une grimace se forma sur la mine du Thaï, méfiant.

"Une.. condition? s'inquiéta-t-il. Laquelle?"

Le Suisse s'approcha de lui, assez prêt pour que Pichit puisse sentir son souffle sur son cou, le coeur battant.

"Le soir du mariage.. je veux coucher avec toi, quand on aura les idées claires."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce sera le dernier chapitre posté pour aujourd'hui. À la prochaine !


	5. Mariage made in Japan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me revoilà pour 4 chapitres de Last Friday Night (alias LFN). J'espère que ça vous plaira.
> 
> Bonne lecture!

_Le soir du mariage.. je veux coucher avec toi, quand on aura les idées claires."_

_**Quelques jours plus tard...** _

Le réveil, mis sur son téléphone, fit sursauter Pichit, qui venait à peine de se lever. Il jeta un coup d'oeil en direction du côté vide, près de son futon. Chris était parti tôt la veille, en compagnie de Viktor, Yuuko et les autres membres féminins (excepté Minako de part son genre Alpha) participant à la fête.

Une vieille tradition consistait à séparer les deux futurs époux trois jours avant le jour du mariage, en compagnie de leur témoin et amis du même genre. Cependant, en raison de sa grossesse, Viktor ne supportait pas autant de temps loin de son Alpha, le rendant anxieux, malade. Les trois jours avaient donc du être changé en une journée, la veille du mariage.

Pichit, quand à lui, était resté avec Yuuri et son père, ainsi que Emil, Georgi, Yakov, Minako, et Takeshi. Le beau-frère de Yûri, Hisashi Morooka, ne pouvant être présent que pour le mariage, ils étaient restés à huit, à Yuu-Topia. La destination de la troupe du deuxième marié (épouse aux yeux de la loi nippone), leur était resté inconnu.

Tout ce qui était sûr, c'était que le _chikai_ * avait demandé à ce que tout le monde soit prêt, au maximum, à midi, en comptant le kimono. La cérémonie, au sanctuaire shinto, n'était que trois heures plus tard, mais, au vue du monde, et la distance, il avait été préférable de se préparer tôt.

Yuuri, pendant ce temps, était allé à la mairie déposer le certificat de mariage, dûment remplie et signé par Viktor et lui. Il devrait, ensuite se vêtir de son costume traditionnel, qui consistait à un hakama et un montsuki ****** , de couleur bleu marine.

Pichit regarda son portable, une grimace ennuyée se formant sur son visage. Il lui restait moins de trois heures, sans compter le petit déjeuner, pour être prêt dans les temps. Il enfila un haut et un pantalon, rangea le futon, pour descendre du côté de la cuisine..

Une bonne heure et demi plus tard, le Thaï avait revêtu son costume de cérémonie, un kimono couleur bordeaux, une longue ceinture grise, noué avec l'aide de Toshio Katsuki. Des tabis*** mis à ses pieds, il attendait que le reste du groupe soit prêt, juste avant de devoir remonter dans sa chambre, pour rectifier un oubli. Il chercha, dans sa valise, son enveloppe****, pour les mariés.

Un bref coup d'oeil dans un miroir pour vérifier ses cheveux, plaqués comme lors des compétitions, et il alla rejoindre les autres...

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

"Chris! Ça va être bientôt l'heure! Tu peux vérifier si Yurio est en ligne? demanda Viktor, alors que sa belle-mère, Hiroko Katsuki, l'aider à enfiler son uchikake# rouge. Yuuko est trop occupée pour pouvoir le faire, les triplées ne sont pas toutes coiffées.."

Le Suisse, près depuis un bon moment, jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de l'argenté, avant d'acquiescer. Il sortit la tablette de sa besace, vérifiant de nouveau au préalable l'état de la batterie. Rassuré sur ce fait, il alla sur la messagerie instantanée, où il vit le blondinet connecté, malgré l'heure matinale. Une sonnerie, puis deux, et enfin...

"Ouais... marmonna une voix à semi-endormie, à l'écran. C'est.. Yuuko-Chan?"

"Eh non, petit Tigre, c'est Chris.. chantonna ce dernier. Pas trop dur de se lever tôt?"

"La ferme, crétin.. ronchonna le Russe. Il fout quoi, le vieux?"

"Il fini de se préparer.. répondit Mila, accompagnée de Sara, toutes les deux prêtes. Tu vas bien, Yuratchka?"

"Comme quelqu'un qu'on a réveillé trop tôt.. bougonna le blondinet, en réprimant un baillement. Vous allez direct au lieu de cérémonie, quand le vieux a fini?"

Un hochement de tête de la part du drôle de trio.

"Ouais.. Il n'en a plus pour long.. répondit Sara. Comment ça se passe, de ton côté? Ta petite, ça va ?"

Les yeux de l'Omega Russe brillèrent à l'évocation de la chair de sa chair.

"Ça va.. dit il. Depuis elle est avec moi, dans la chambre.. même si elle est toujours dans sa couveuse.."

Il tourna légèrement son portable, afin de montrer le lit de sa petite, qui était paisiblement endormie.

"Il y a tous ces fils.. continua-t-il. Mais au moins.. je peux la voir et rester avec elle. Puis, les docs ont dit que mes phéromones lui étaient bénéfiques.."

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres des deux Omegas suivant la conversation, l'un plus triste que l'autre.

"Hey, c'est l'heure! La chikai nous a dit de nous diriger vers les voitures. prévint Mari nouvellement Morooka. Oh, salut, Yurio!"

"Ouais, 'lut Mari.. lâcha distraitement le Russe. Bon je vais pas tenir la grappe, je vais me recoucher un peu, peut-être. Passez un coup de fil quand vous êtes arrivé!"

"Pas de problème, Yuri.. promit Chris. À plus tard, alors!"

Le blondinet salua tout le monde, et mit fin à l'appel, éteignant son écran. Le Suisse en fit de même de son côté, mettant l'appareil dans sa besace. Il vérifia brièvement dans la poche de sa veste, retenant un soupir de soulagement en sentant sa boîte de comprimés.

Il vit, devant lui, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le véhicule les guidant jusqu'au lieu de la cérémonie, Sara et Mila qui discutaient à voix basse. Leurs gestes, leurs regards, ne trompaient personne. Ni la marque de morsure, dont l'Italienne était affublée, sur sa nuque.

La complicité du tout jeune couple lui serra le coeur, rongé par l'envie, la jalousie. Il détourna le regard de ce spectacle, pour se diriger vers Viktor, qui était à peine quelques mètres plus loin.

"Chris! s'exclama le futur marié, tout de blanc vêtu. Tout va bien?"

L'air inquiet de son ami fit chaud au cœur du blond, qui secoua la tête, rassurant le futur marié.

"Ce n'est rien, Viktor, vraiment.. dit il. On y va?"

Il désigna le véhicule, dans laquelle un chauffeur attendait, avec Hiroko à l'arrière. L'argenté obtempèra et suivit son ami..

* * *

Pichit sortit de la voiture, suivant Yuuri et Emil, soulagé. Le trajet, qui avait duré près de deux heures, avait été dans une ambiance festive, initiée par le Tchèque et le Thaï. Yuuri avait participé, malgré sa nervosité évidente, et l'air bougon de Yakov.

Les autres arrivèrent peu après, suivit du groupe de Viktor, dispersé eux aussi dans deux voitures.

Pichit s'empourpra en voyant le Kimono mis par le Suisse, qui lui allait particulièrement bien. Il était de couleur violet, avec des tourbillons dessinés dessus, et une ceinture verte décorait le tout, les manches lui arrivant aux coudes.

Il détourna le regard du Suisse, qui l'avait pris en flagrant délit de matage, embarrassé. Ce qu'il vit, à la place, lui coupa le souffle.

Le sanctuaire était situé dans une région montagneuse, sur une colline. Il y avait quelques _sakura_ , en contrebas, dont la floraison ne laissa pas de place au doute, quand à la date de _l'o-hanami+_. De plus, la météo, était douce, clémente, pour un mi-avril.

La vue du site, sur lequel se situait le sanctuaire prévu pour la cérémonie, émerveilla Pitchit.

"Eh, Yuuri! héla-t-il en direction du futur époux. La vue est trop bien, on se fait une photo?"

Le chikai, qui était une femme Alpha âgée d'une bonne trentaine d'années, fronça les sourcils en entendant Pitchit parler.

"Les photos pourront être prises plus tard, monsieur.. déclara-t-elle, intransigeante. Nous avons un planning à respecter."

"Oh, allez, madame.. insista le Bêta. Juste une ou deux photos ne nous mettrons pas.."

"Ce n'est pas possible! le coupa-t-elle, l'air impassible. Katsuki San, Nikiforov San.. ajouta-t-elle en direction du couple. Nous pouvons y aller.."

"Oh.. fit Yuuri. Très bien.."

Il jeta un regard navré vers Pichit, qui haussa les épaules. Alors que le couple avançait, suivit des invités, le Thaï fut légèrement bousculé.

" _Stupide et inutile Bêta_.." entendit il, dans la langue nippone.

Il regarda sur les cotés, où il vit la femme Alpha, qui marchait d'un pas vif. Sourcils froncés, il se massa l'épaule, un peu endolori.

Chris, qui avait suivi toute la scène, tablette en main, s'approcha de lui.

"Tout va bien, Pichit? s'inquièta-t-il. Tu sais.. Les femmes Alphas ne sont pas toutes.."

"C'est bon, Chris, ce n'est pas important.. soupira le jeune patineur, ennuyé. Oh, salut, Yurio! Ça fait un bail!"

Le jeune Omega, de l'autre côté de l'écran, retint un juron, bougon.

"C'est Yuri! Yu et Ri.. cracha-t-il. C'est qui cette bouffonne, là.."

"Moins fort, Yuri.. dit Chris, l'ombre d'un sourire aux lèvres. C'est la maîtresse de cérémonie, ou si tu préfères l'organisatrice du mariage.."

"Vous venez? intervint Yuuko, à l'entrée du sanctuaire. Je prends Yurio-Kun avec moi, Giacometti San?"

"Comme tu veux.. fit Chris en tendant la tablette à la Japonaise. On se voit plus tard, petit Tigre ! "

"Je t'emmerde, Chris.." rétorqua le Russe, en lui faisant un geste grossier via l'écran.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde était enfin installé dans le temple. Viktor assis à gauche et Yuuri à droite, installés aux plus près des divinités, la cérémonie se déroula dans un silence relatif. Chris et Pichit observaient les héros du jour, pensifs, silencieux.

Les concernés partagèrent, comme le voulait la coutume nommée _San San Ku Do,_ trois fois de suite une coupelle de saké purifié (remplacé par de l'eau pour cette fois à la demande de jeunes mariés), en inclinant profondément la tête.

Le Suisse les écouta prononcer leur voeux de mariage, perdus dans ses pensées. Il eut un fin sourire aux lèvres quand il vit Yuuri sur le point de fondre en larmes en démarrant ses voeux, et en écoutant ceux de son Omega. Celui-ci laissa quelques larmes s'échapper durant le sien, ses hormones en ébullition. Ils échangèrent de nouveau leurs alliances, sous le regard ému de leurs invités.

Après que les _miko$_ eurent effectué leur danse rituelle, une offrande pour les Dieux, Yuuri et Viktor prirent les branches de sakaki qui leur étaient donnés. Émerveillés, les invités les observèrent agiter les dites branches comme selon la coutume.

La cérémonie fut conclut après la partage du saké sacré, et le dernier salut aux divinités. Les jeunes mariés sortirent du sanctuaire, comme ils étaient entrés..

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

"Eh, Yuuri, Viktor! s'exclama Pitchit, son portable sorti. On peut prendre une photo, maintenant?"

Les concernés rirent, soulagés que la première partie de la cérémonie soit finie, et acceptèrent la demande du Thaï. Quelques selfies plus tard, le couple alla voir leurs autres invités, la famille de Yuuri étant déjà parti pour le lieu du banquet, avec Yakov. Pichit avait tout de même prit le temps d'immortaliser leur venue avec un selfie de tout le monde.

Le Thaï était en train de photographier Sara et Mila, quand Chris s'approcha de lui. Dos au Suisse, le Bêta n'avait pas fait cas de sa présence.

"On se fait une photo ensemble, petit hamster? suggéra le blond, alors que le couple Italo-Russe partait. Il ne manque que moi, pour ton Insta.."

Pichit sursauta, faillit lâcher son mobile, en entendant la voix de l'Omega. Il reprit difficilement contenance, avant de se tourner vers lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

"Oh... fit il. Ou.. Ouais, bien sûr.. si t'y es pas, ça fera bizarre.."

"Évidemment .. ricana Chris, mettant un bras autour de ses épaules. Vas y!"

Le Thaï obtempéra, le rouge aux joues, avant de prendre quelques photos. Il les regarda, afin de choisir celle qu'il posterai, le Suisse à ses côtés. Ce dernier, qui était collé à son dos, stoppa le mouvement du téléphone.

"Celle-ci est plutôt sympa.. murmura-t-il à l'oreille du brun, en désignant une photo du doigt. Et elle change des autres.."

Le Bêta tressaillit en sentant le souffle chaud, à son oreille, alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à la dite photo. Sur celle-ci, il avait utilisé des filtres hamster pour lui et chat pour Chris, le temple derrière eux, encore illuminé par les faibles lueurs du soleil couchant. Le coeur du plus jeune tambourinait dans sa poitrine, hochait faiblement la tête à la proposition de l'autre. Il allait se tourner vers lui, quand..

"Nous devons y aller, c'est presque l'heure!" héla l'organisatrice, indifférente à l'ambiance régnant.

Pichit s'immobilisa brièvement, à son annonce, avant de filer vers un véhicule au hasard, ignorant les appels du Suisse. Quand il fut installé, il sortit de nouveau son téléphone, pour regarder une photo qu'il avait prise du blond. Ce dernier, sur le media, était de profil les yeux clos, profitant de la chaleur du soleil orangé.

Il secoua la tête, se morigéna intérieurement quant aux images qui envahissaient son esprit, en mettant le téléphone en veille.

"Arrête d'y penser.. Ça ne va plus arriver, quoi qu'il en dise.. J'suis pas pour lui.."

**_Deux heures plus tard..._ **

Et maintenant.. voilà les mariés!" annonçait la chikai, un micro en main.

Chris, installé à sa table avec d'autres convives, applaudissait tranquillement, observant l'arrivée des jeunes mariés , sous une musique entraînante. Le couple Russo-Japonais, qui s'était changé entre temps, portait à présent un smoking noir pour Yûri, tandis que Viktor en portait un pour Omega enceint, de couleur crème. Le sourire aux lèvres, saluant tout le monde, ils avancèrent jusqu'à leur table.

Le blond les regarda s'installer, pensif, ne faisant pas vraiment cas du monde qui était venu remplir la salle, entretemps. La famille de Yuuri étaient non loin des jeunes mariés, avec Yakov et le beau-frère du Japonais.

Il jeta brièvement un coup d'oeil du côté de sa propre table. Mis à part Pichit, installé non loin de lui, il y avait Mila et Sara, ainsi que Michele. Sur une autre, Yuuko et son époux (leurs filles étaient avec les autres enfants invités) tenaient compagnie à Emil, Minako et Celestino.

Il soupira, un peu ennuyé, alors que les invités faisaient tour à tour un toast suivi d'un discours, le Suisse étant l'un des premiers à l'avoir fait. C'était au tour de Celestino, ancien entraîneur de Yuuri, de se prêter au jeu. Pichit filmait le tout, amusé juste à côté, lançant quelques commentaires vers l'entraîneur Italien de temps à autre.

Le repas se passait dans une ambiance festive, bruyante, alors qu'il y avait un spectacle de tours de magie, suivit de quelques jeux organisés pour l'occasion. De la musique qui passait en fond sonore, via une playlist que le couple avait prévu.

Chris discutait tranquillement avec Sara, sous l'oeil vigilant du jumeau de la jeune femme, quand il se stoppa, surpris. La musique qu'il entendait, plus forte que les autres, lui semblait familière. Il déglutit, en comprenant que c'était le cas..

_**Mada toke kirezu ni nokotta** _   
_**En moi, ces sentiments refusent toujours de fondre** _   
_**Hikage no yuki mitai na** _   
_**Tel un amas de neige resté à l'ombre** _   
_**Omoi o daite ikiteru** _   
_**Je les porte encore comme avant** _   
_**Ne~e, boku wa kono koi o** _   
_**Dis, quels mots devrais je employer pour écrire** _   
_**Donna kotoba de tojitara ī no** _   
_**La conclusion de ce grand amour** _

**_Anata no subete ga_ **   
**_Ta présence s'efface peu à peu_ **   
**_Ashita o nakushite_ **   
**_Ton avenir à disparu_ **   
**_Eien no naka o samayotte iru yo_ **   
**_Et moi je me retrouve tout seul à errer éternellement_ **

**_Sayonara dekizu ni_ **   
**_Je refuse de te dire adieu_ **   
**_Tachidomatta mama no_ **   
**_Tant que je ne vais pas de l'avant_ **   
**_Boku to issho ni_ **   
**_Tu restes à mes côtés_ **

De douloureux souvenirs revenaient dans son esprit, alors que la musique continuait de tourner. Il avait même l'impression que le son augmentait de plus en plus, agressant ses oreilles et son coeur. Il se leva brusquement de sa chaise, surprenant ses camarades.

"Je.. dois sortir un moment.." marmonna-t-il, un noeud dans l'estomac.

"Tout va bien, Chris? s'inquiéta Sara. Tu veux que nous.."

"Non, ça va, amusez vous.. la coupa le blond, serrant les dents en sentant une pointe de douleur dans son coeur. À plus tard.."

Les autres occupants de la table, excepté Pichit parti voir Yuuri et Viktor, le regardèrent sortir, décontenancés. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le Thaï revint du côté de la tablée, le regard brillant.

"Ha, quelle ambiance! C'est vraiment une fête de.. commença-t-il, avant de se figer. Mais.. où est Chris?"

"Il est sorti il y a un petit moment.. répondit Mila. Mais.. Il aurait dû revenir depuis le temps.."

"Je vais voir dehors.. proposa le Thaï. Si il y a un problème, je vous fait signe!"

Il fonça vers l'extérieur, le portable en main..

_**Plusieurs minutes plus tard...** _

Chris se mordit les lèvres, en sueur, le coeur tambourinant douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Une migraine, violente, montait petit à petit alors qu'il se posait à même le sol, une main sur sa tête, l'autre sur sa poitrine. Il sentit sa vue se brouiller, sa respiration saccadé, alors qu'il cherchait dans le kimono, ses médicaments.

Un bruit se fit, non loin de lui, sans qu'il ne fasse réellement attention. Pichit, l'auteur du dit bruit, s'approcha de lui, laissant tout de même une distance entre eux.

"Heu... fit il, incertain. Chris, est ce que tu as besoin d'aide?"

Un silence lui répondit, lourd. Le blond remarqua sa présence au bout d'un moment, l'air hagard.

"Non, ça devrait aller, petit hamster.." bredouilla-t-il, se relevant avec difficulté.

Finalement, ses jambes ne pouvant plus le tenir, il se laissa reposer au sol, la vue flou, perdant conscience peu à peu. Une voix, au loin, retentissant..

"Chris.. qu'est-ce que.. Chris!"

Puis, le trou noir..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Chikai: organisateur de mariage/maître de cérémonie 
> 
> ** hakama: une sorte de longue jupe culotte, montsuki: longue veste avec les armoiries de la famille
> 
> *** tabis: des sortes de chaussette mises avec les getas
> 
> **** Les invités sont accueillis par les familles des mariés et remettent une enveloppe à leur arrivée contenant un nombre de billets impair (généralement 30 000 yens pour une personne venant seule, soit 240 euros, et 50 000 yens pour un couple, soit 400 euros), les nombres pairs étant considérés comme portant malheur puisque qu'ils se divisent. Cette somme d'argent remplace le cadeau de mariage et sert à couvrir une partie des frais de la noce. Elle est remise dans une spéciale, nommée shûgi-bukuro, entourée de cordelettes de papier or et argent qu'il est impossible de dénouer, symbolisant des liens éternels (explications trouvés, comme une grosse partie des autres infos, sur le site vivrelejapon.com)
> 
> # uchikake: une sorte de sur-kimono, manteau 
> 
> \+ o-hanami : la coutume traditionnelle japonaise d'apprécier la beauté des fleurs, surtout les salua, cerisiers japonais, à partir de fin mars ou début avril, quand elles entrent en pleine floraison. 
> 
> $ miko femmes au service des temples shintoïstes
> 
> Extrait des paroles: Fuyu no Hanashi, animé/manga Given (vidéo au prochain chapitre) 
> 
> J'ai fait un mélange entre mariage Shinto et le "classique", j'espère que ça craint pas trop. Viktor est à gauche car c'est la place de l'épouse (pour la cérémonie) et inversement pour Yuuri.
> 
> Finalement, il ne se passe rien entre Pichit et Chris! Pour le moment du moins..
> 
> Pour ce qui arrive à Chris à la fin, plus d'explications au prochain chapitre (ou via la super histoire, finie, de @LaurieClaire9 TakoTsubo sur Wattpad) qui devrait être un quasi total Chris avec Flash Back.


	6. Haru no Hanashi

_Une voix, au loin, retentissant.._

_"Chris.. qu'est-ce que.. Chris!"_

_Puis, le trou noir.._

**_Flash Back_ **

_**Quinze ans auparavant...** _

_**Infirmerie école privée Henri Dunant*, Genève, Suisse..** _

_Christophe Giacometti, douze ans, ouvrit difficilement les yeux, avant de se rendre compte qu'il était dans le lit blanc de l'infirmerie scolaire. Il se releva légèrement, grimaçant à la sensation d'inconfort situé à une zone très intime de son corps. Près de lui, accolée à la fenêtre, une femme ayant dans la quarantaine, qu'il reconnut immédiatement._

_"Maman..." bredouilla-t-il dans la langue maternelle, la voix rauque du fait de ne pas avoir parlé pendant un bon moment._

_Mary Müller, épouse Giacometti, se tourna en entendant l'adolescent l'appeler. Ses cheveux blonds, similaires à ceux de son fils, étaient dans un état indescriptible, de part la panique de la femme._

_"Christophe,_ **meine Liebe** _.. murmura-t-elle en prenant son visage en coupe dans ses mains, ses yeux chocolats plantés dans ceux verts de l'Omega. Ton père ne devrait pas tarder. Elle est allée voir le directeur ."_

_Le blondinet hocha distraitement la tête, serra de ses bras malingres la taille de sa mère. Celle-ci pouvait sentir les tremblements émaner du corps de son enfant, la boule au ventre._

_"Et où est Gaby? demanda l'adolescent, toujours en allemand, ne voulant pas penser à ce qui lui était arrivé. Avec Oma?"_

_La Bêta secoua la tête, lui caressant les cheveux, dans l'espoir de l'apaiser quelques minutes._

_"Ta soeur et lui sont avec votre oncle, le temps que nous revenions.. expliqua-t-elle. Et puis.."_

_Le bruit d'un violent coup mis sur la porte de l'infirmerie les firent sursauter. La responsable, Helena Giacometti, Femme Alpha, était rentrée avec brutalité dans la pièce, un homme derrière elle. Il tenta de la retenir, une main posée sur son bras._

_"Ma.. madame, vous ne pouvez pas.. supplia-t-il. S'il vous plaît, veuillez reconsidérer.."_

_Les yeux verts, scintillants d'une fureur difficilement contenue, l'Alpha se stoppa, retira violemment son bras, faisant reculer le Bêta._

_"Et pourquoi cela!? cracha-t-elle. Il me semble que vous avez sous entendu que c'était mon fils le responsable de tout ceci, n'est-ce pas ?! Vous osez mettre le comportement de ces Alphas dont un membre de votre établissement, sur son dos!?"_

_L'homme se ratatina sur place aux propos que la femme déblatérait, alors que le responsable de l'infirmerie arrivait près d'eux._

_"Ce que voulait dire monsieur le directeur, Madame.. commença celui-ci. C'est que votre fils aurait dû.."_

_"Aurait dû quoi!? rétorqua Helena, fusillant l'intrus du regard. Le collier de "protection" est pour ceux qui ont eu des chaleurs, donc pas avant au minimum quinze ans! Comment mon fils aurait pu savoir, tout comme nous, qu'il aurait ses premières chaleurs aussi précocement,_ **docteur** _?"_

_Le dernier mot, balancé envers l'infirmier, fut dit avec une hargne non dissimulé, mettant mal à l'aise la personne ciblée. L'Alpha se tourna de nouveau vers le chef de l'établissement, un regard noir._

_"Étant donné que votre.. magnanimité ne concerne que ces types.. déclara-t-elle. Nous le retirons de votre école. Et, bien sûr, nous ne pourrons que prévenir les parents d'Omegas de la.. partialité de vos jugements..."_

_"Qu... Quoi!? s'exclama le directeur, paniqué, de la sueur coulant sur son crâne dégarni. Mais.. vous ne.."_

_"Oh!? le coupa Helena, d'un ton acerbe. Alors je devrais expliquer à mes plus proches collaborateurs, et aux parents, que c'est une école acceptant les_ violeurs _d'Omegas, c'est ça?"_

_Le Bêta déglutit avant de reprendre contenance, sans pour autant s'approcher plus que nécessaire de l'Alpha._

_"De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si il ressemblait à un Omega, avec sa carrure.. osa-t-il. Et puis.. Il fait bien plus vieux que son âge, donc.."_

_C'en était trop pour Helena. Elle s'avança brusquement vers le chauve, dégageant des phéromones de soumission avec force, dans sa direction. Le responsable de l'établissement, malgré son second genre, cru défaillir face à cet émission importante de phéromones. L'Alpha s'avança davantage vers lui, les yeux s'assombrissant, quand.._

_"Lena! Ça suffit! déclara en italien Mary, accolée à son fils. Il y a Christophe!"_

_Sa compagne se stoppa, à contrecoeur, en l'entendant. Elle se tourna du côté de sa famille, cessant de relâcher des phéromones, sans prêter attention aux deux hommes, avachis à même le sol dans son dos. Elle se dirigea vers eux, puis posa une main sur le crâne de son rejeton._

_"Je suis désolée, **Cristòbal** , je me suis emportée.. murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce, dans sa langue natale, tout en lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux. Nous y allons. Ne restons pas une minute de plus dans ce..."_

_Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, refusant de se laisser aller une fois de plus. Elle se tourna vers sa compagne, qui aidait leur fils à se préparer, décidée._

_"Tu as pu récupérer ses affaires? lui demanda-t-elle. Parfait, alors on peut y aller.."_

_Sans un regard en arrière, le trio sortit de l'établissement scolaire.._

_**Deux ans plus tard...** _

_"Quel est l'utilité d'aller voir les Seniors? bougonna Chris, boudeur. Je ne suis censée y aller que dans deux saisons, au moins.."_

_Josef Karpisek, son coach depuis près de deux ans et accessoirement un ami de la famille, eut un sourire mystérieux à sa question._

_"Tu verras bien, gamin.. répondit il. Tu devrais trouver ça.. instructif."_

_Le jeune Omega fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension aux paroles de son coach, avant de tourner son regard vers le milieu de la piste. Un jeune homme, à peine plus âgé que lui, affublé de longs cheveux argenté, attendait que sa musique débute._

_La fascination pris place dans les yeux du Suisse, alors que le jeune patineur virevoltant, volait sur la glace, comme si elle était sienne. Il resta silencieux tout le long du spectacle, sous le regard avisé de Josef. Puis, sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, la musique avait cessé. Ce fut les applaudissements enthousiastes des spectateurs qui le réveillèrent de sa torpeur._

_"Oh... wo.. woah... fit il, les yeux brillants, en direction de son coach. Mais, qui est il?"_

_Un nouveau sourire se forma sur les lèvres du coach._

_"Il s'appelle Viktor Nikiforov.. dit il, avant d'ajouter. Et, tout comme toi, c'est un Omega..."_

* * *

_**Turin, Italie, Hotel des patineurs, Mars 2010, Championnat du Monde ...** _

_"Hey, Chris! On va aller en boîte, après le court des filles, ce soir ça te dit?"_

_Le blond de désormais dix-neuf ans se tourna vers son interlocuteur, un Alpha Brésilien dont il avait oublié le nom. Tous deux sous la couette, suite à l'activité intense qui en découlait, le blond ricana à sa demande._

_"Pourquoi? Tu comptais en profiter pour passer du bon temps avec moi, la bas aussi? Et pour toi, c'est Christophe, pas Chris, hum.." répliqua le Suisse, en sortant du lit._

_"Esteban... tu as vraiment.. grommela le dit Esteban, avant de se figer en le voyant prendre ses affaires. Mais, tu fous quoi?"_

_Chris se tourna vers lui, un sourire ironique aux lèvres, alors qu'il était près de la salle de bain de sa chambre._

_"Je comptes prendre ma douche pendant que toi tu retournes dans ta chambre prendre la tienne.. dit il. C'était sympa cette période avec toi, on se reverra ce soir, pour le court.."_

_Sans plus de cérémonie, il laissa le Brésilien seul, alors qu'il filait se décrasser._

_Une demi-heure plus tard, il était sorti de sa chambre, l'Alpha étant bel et bien parti pendant qu'il se préparait. Alors qu'il jetait un coup d'oeil sur son portable, il aperçut un visage familier qui sortait d'une chambre voisine._

_"Viktor! Tu n'es arrivé que maintenant!?" s'exclama-t-il, en se précipitant vers le Russe._

_Ça faisait cinq ans que Chris avait vu Viktor, pour la première fois. La vision d'un patineur du même genre que lui, à un si haut niveau de compétition, avait ragaillardi le Suisse. Il avait progressé de manière fulgurante et, quand il revit le Russe au mondial l'année suivante, il lui avait parlé, malgré sa timidité. La rose que le jeune champion lui avait offert était, depuis lors, entreposé dans un cadre à l'abri du temps._

_Et, depuis, ils se retrouvaient régulièrement pour les compétitions, le blond ayant rejoint les Senior peu après cet entrevue. Leur amitié et rivalité avait grandi tranquillement, en même temps que Chris se battait pour parvenir au niveau de son ami._

_Le concerné, qui avait coupé ses cheveux deux années plus tôt, se retourna en reconnaissant son interlocuteur, un sourire aux lèvres._

_"Oh, Chris! Ça fait un bail! lâcha-t-il. Je suis arrivé avant hier, mais apparemment tu étais très occupé.."_

_Le sourire mutin qu'il affichait n'embarrassa pas outre mesure son ami, qui haussa les épaules._

_"Le coach Yakov nous a ramené un petit chaton, comme nouvelle recrue.. ajouta Viktor. Il a un sacré caractère pour un Omega, mais il semble plutôt doué.."_

_Christophe fronça les sourcils à sa remarque, ennuyé._

_"Ah, vraiment!? fit il. Et il a quel âge, ton chaton? demanda-t-il, curieux. J'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va donné, un autre Omega Russe en compétition.."_

_Un rire cynique s'échappa de la bouche du Russe._

_"La même chose que pour nous, j'imagine.. dit il. Au fait, en parlant d'Omega.. avec qui c'était cette fois, pour tes chaleurs?"_

_Christophe tritura pensivement son collier, qui le quittait rarement depuis près de sept ans._

_"Un Brésilien de notre groupe, en compétition.. répondit il, indifférent. Je n'ai pas vraiment retenu son nom.."_

_"Ah, sacré Chris! ricana Viktor. Faudra bien qu'on pense à se poser, un jour.."_

_"Non merci.. rétorqua son ami, refroidi par cet idée. La seule fois où ça ne m'aurait pas déplu.."_

_Il ne termina pas sa phrase, l'expérience était encore fraîche. Il y a deux ans, il avait voulu tenter le coup, avec un patineur Alpha, d'origine Hindou. Mais, avant qu'il ne puisse lui proposer de se lier à lui, il avait grillé le dit Alpha avec une Omega plus âgée. La réponse que Chris avait reçu l'avait refroidi, déprimé._

_"_ _**Vous n'êtes bon que pour ça, les Omegas.. À être des trous pour que les Alphas se déchargent** _ _.. "_

_Le Suisse secoua vigoureusement la tête, se refusant de penser à cet imbécile, sous l'air circonspect de son ami Russe._

_"Un problème?" s'enquit ce dernier._

_"Non, non, t'inquiète.. le rassura le blond d'un sourire. Bon, c'est l'heure de l'entraînement.. On y va?"_

_Il traina le Russe du côté de la patinoire, sous les cris de protestation de celui-ci.._

_〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️_

_"Chris, c'est l'heure d'y aller.."_

_Le blond jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de l'entrée de sa chambre, où son petit frère, Gabriel Giacometti, Bêta de treize ans, attendait. Portrait craché de leur père, il avait son bonnet enfoncé sur le crâne, emmitouflé dans son manteau._

_Chris posa délicatement Nina, une jeune persan blanc que ses parents lui avaient offert deux mois plus tôt, suite à son accident de patinage, lui blessant la jambe. Il portait un plâtre, qui devait être enlevé le jour même à l'hôpital de Lugano, qui se situait à une demi-heure de route de chez eux. Il prit ses béquilles, posés à proximité de son lit, et suivit son petit frère hors de la maison._

_"Les parents ne sont pas là.. supposa-t-il, nonchalant. Et je suis censé aller à mon rendez-vous.."_

_Il fut interrompu par le bruit d'un klaxon, qu'il reconnut sans nul doute comme celui appartenant à la voiture de sa soeur aînée, Emily Schmidt-Giacometti. Cette dernière de neuf ans son ainée, avait quittée la maison familiale des années auparavant avec son mari, Bêta comme elle. Un sourire illumina le visage de cette dernière, les mains accolés au guidon._

_"Bon, vous attendez quoi, les mômes?! s'écria-t-elle, impatiente. Mais, au faite.. t'es pas en cours, Gaby?"_

_"Nope, le prof de maths a ses chaleurs, alors je commence plus tard.." rétorqua l'adolescent en s'accrochant la ceinture, assis devant._

_Chris, avachi sur les places à l'arrière, ricana devant l'excuse de son petit frère, alors que la voiture redémarrait. Quelques minutes de silence s'ecoulèrent dans le calme, jusqu'à ce que.._

_"C'est que ça t'arrange, non? ironisa Chris, en direction de son frère. Pile au moment de ton examen, quelle coïncidence.."_

_"Hey, oh, ça suffit ces conneries, je conduis! déclara l'aînée Giacometti, concentrée sur la route. Et toi, Chris t'as vingt ans t'es censé savoir te comporter.. et les chaleurs sont imprévisibles, des fois, tu le sais mieux que quiconque.."_

_Le blond fit la moue, ennuyé d'avoir été enguirlandé par sa soeur, qui en soit n'avait pas tout à fait tort._

_"Au fait.. ajouta-t-elle, semblant se rappeler de quelque chose. Il y aura Josef Karpisek, qui t'attendra à l'hosto après ton rendez-vous, papa m'avait dit de te le dire.."_

_"Et.. elle t'a dit pourquoi il m'attendrait là bas..? demanda le patineur, sourcils froncés d'incompréhension. Je devais le rejoindre à la patinoire, quand j'aurais plus le plâtre, si le doc était ok.."_

_"Bah, tu verras bien.. on y est! répondit sa soeur. File vite, je vais déposer l'autre fauteurs de troubles au collège.."_

_Ignorant l'exclamation indigné du plus jeune, Christophe sortit, avec quelques difficultés, de la voiture, pour son entretient médical.._

_Une heure plus tard, alors qu'il sortait, grandement satisfait, de la salle de consultation, il aperçu son coach, qui discutait avec quelqu'un. À en juger la carrure, et le parfum qu'il dégageait, le Suisse conclut que l'interlocuteur de son coach devait être un Alpha. Josef, qui avait fini par remarquer la présence de son élève, se tourna vers lui._

_"Salut, Chris! s'exclama-t-il, visiblement de bonne humeur. Viens vite, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter.."_

_L'Omega obtempéra, curieux de savoir qui était le fameux Alpha qui pouvait aussi bien s'entendre avec son coach si bourru. Ce dernier, entendant le nom prononcé par le chauve, se tourna vers Chris. Il le surpassait d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres, et avait les cheveux court et bruns avec des yeux marrons , qui semblait le sonder de l'intérieur._

_"Non, laisse Josef, je peux me présenter moi-même.. sourit l'Alpha. Je suis un nouveau membre de la Fédération de Patinage Suisse.. Andreas Levasseur."_

* * *

_La sonnerie d'un téléphone réveilla Christophe, qui tapota sans regarder de son côté du lit, sur sa table de chevet. Il se retourna rapidement, pour se coller au corps, près de lui._

_"Drea.. ton téléphone.. bougonna-t-il, à moitié endormi. Il sonne.."_

_Andreas, alias Drea pour le blond, retint un juron, et prit son téléphone. Il sortit du lit et enfila un caleçon afin de répondre au coup de fil, qui était de la Fédération, hors de la chambre. Chris ronchonna en sentant le froid envahir le grand lit, tout en faisant glisser ses doigts sur sa nuque, désormais décorée d'une trace argentée depuis quelques temps._

_Il y avait déjà quatre années et demi que le blond avait rencontré le brun, qui avait été immédiatement séduit le patineur. Mais, la méfiance envers les Alphas étant de mise pour Chris, il ne succomba aux charmes d'Andreas que plusieurs mois plus tard. Il avait été stupéfait de voir à quel point le jeune homme, de cinq années plus vieux que lui, était aussi respectueux envers les Omegas, et pro-égalitaire des genres._

_Chris avait pourtant mis du temps avant de vouloir se lier avec son compagnon, le patinage lui prenant une bonne partie de son temps. Il avait tout de même emménagé avec son Alpha, afin de le voir aussi régulièrement que possible, hors de ses entraînements. Et, après quelques mois d'insistance de la part de son amant, le blond avait accepté de passer le cap._

_Il s'étira longuement en sortant du lit, puis fila rapidement à la douche, l'heure de s'entraîner arrivant à grand pas. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il sortit de la salle d'eau, revigoré par la douche, pour rejoindre son partenaire._

_Ce dernier était dans la cuisine, en train de se verser une tasse de café, tout en fredonnant une chanson. Chris se faufila derrière lui, afin de l'enlacer, sa tête posée contre le dos large de son compagnon, qui frissonna._

_"Chris, va t'essuyer les cheveux, voyons! s'insurgea celui-ci. Tu va finir par attraper la mort, ainsi!"_

_"Bah, avec la chaleur qu'il fait.. marmonna l'Omega, avant de relever la tête. Je ne connais pas cette musique.. Ça vient d'où?"_

_"Oh, je l'ai entendu lors de mon dernier voyage, au Japon... fit l'Alpha, en servant une seconde tasse. Fuyu no Hanashi, et le groupe est tout récent... Given.."_

_Il se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte du blond, tout en lui traduisant la signification des paroles. Chris l'écoutait attentivement, alors qu'il se postait sur une chaise, son café dans une main et caressant Nina, son chat, de l'autre._

_"Au fait.. dit il, quand le brun eut fini ses explications. Que voulait la Fédération, pour appeler aussi tôt?"_

_"Ils appelaient pour me demander, par rapport à toi.. répondit distraitement ce dernier, en lui reprenant sa tasse vide des mains. Ce qu'il en était de tes prochaines saisons..."_

_Chris resta silencieux quelques secondes, tandis qu'Andreas s'éloignait pour rincer leur vaisselle._

_"Tu pourras leur dire.. déclara -t-il. Que la prochaine saison sera ma dernière, je vais prendre ma retraite."_

_Un bruit de verre brisé, venant du côté de son partenaire, attira son attention. Il se précipita près de lui, inquiet, bousculant le félin au passage, qui cracha, mécontente._

_"Andreas! s'exclama-t-il. Qu'est-ce que..!"_

_L'Alpha, en entendant ce que son compagnon avait dit, avait serré sans s'en apercevoir un verre, qui s'était brisé sous sa forte poigne. Il laissa Chris lui enlever les quelques morceaux restés dans sa peau, le désinfecter et lui mettre des bandages à sa main, sous le choc._

_"Tu.. comptes vraiment prendre ta retraite.. murmura-t-il, alors que Chris finissait de le soigner. On va réellement.."_

_Le rouge aux joues, le blond s'éloigna légèrement, embarrassé._

_"Ben.. ouais.. À la fin de la prochaine saison, on pourra se marier et fonder notre propre famille.."_

_〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️_

_**Barcelone, Espagne, Décembre 2016, Finale championnat ISU...** _

_"Alors, ça y est? Le grand Viktor Nikiforov s'est fait passé la bague au doigt?" énonça Chris, tranquillement assis sur un banc._

_Le Russe, assis à côté de lui, se mit à rire._

_"Ah, non pas encore, tu m'as bien entendu, tout à l'heure.. répliqua celui ci, en regardant son annulaire droit, habillé de la bague que Yuuri Katsuki lui avait offert. On ne va se marier que si mon Katsudon adoré gagne la médaille d'or.."_

_Le Suisse balaya la remarque d'un revers de la main, comme si ce n'était qu'un détail._

_"Bah, c'est pareil.. dit il. Mais.. on dirait que même Plisetsky s'est trouvé chaussure à son pied.. enfin patin plutôt.."_

_"Ouais, le petit tigre a peut-être trouvé son dresseur.. ricana Viktor, avant de se tourner vers son ami. Et tu comptes arrêter pour de bon, toi?_

_Le blond acquieça, un sourire aux lèvres._

_"Oui.. fit il. Sans toi, comme concurrent, ce n'est plus drôle.."_

_L'argenté lui lança un regard d'excuse, qui amusa son confrère._

_"Qu'importe.. ajouta-t-il avant de se lever, imité par son ami. On y va?"_

* * *

_**Quelques mois plus tard, Milan, Italie...** _

_"_ **Le vol en provenance de Helsinki, est sur le point d'atterrir.."**

_Andreas Levasseur se leva de son siège, alors qu'il patientait tout en jetant régulièrement des coups sur les écrans. Entendre que le vol qui parvenait de Finlande arrivait l'emplissait de joie. Il alla du coté des sorties, indifférent aux regards appréciateurs des multiples Bêtas et autres genres féminins ou masculins. Il jetait un dernier coup d'oeil sur son portable quand il l'entendit._

_"Andreas, me voilà!"_

_Le brun se retourna immédiatement à la voix de son partenaire, Christophe Giacometti, qui tirait tranquillement une valise. Ce dernier se rapprocha de lui, permettant à l'Alpha de pouvoir enfin serrer son Omega contre lui, pour en sentir le parfum sucré. Sa rêverie stoppa peu après, le blond ayant posé ses mains sur ses joues afin de l'embrasser, ignorant les personnes aux alentours._

_"Alors.. pas trop dur, l'attente? se moqua le plus petit, avec un haussement de sourcils suggestifs. Il y a des coins tranquilles, pour ça, si tu veux.."_

_Un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres, alors que son compagnon l'emmenait bel et bien à l'écart, prenant les paroles de celui qu'il aimait au sens propre du terme.._

_〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️_

_"D'accord, je te remercie Josef.. Oui je compte lui en parler.. maintenant que c'est officiel.. Bon, on se voit à mon retour..."_

_"Qui dois tu voir, à ton retour?" demanda Andreas, qui venait de sortir de la douche._

_Chris sursauta en entendant son compagnon, cacha maladroitement son téléphone dans la poche de son jean._

_"Oh.. répondit il, incertain. Je dois voir.. Josef."_

_Les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension, l'Alpha commença à s'habiller, attendant plus de précisions de la part de son partenaire. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent dans le silence, durant lesquels le plus grand en avait profité pour ranger sa valise, celle de son compagnon était déjà prête. Celui-ci soupira, avant de se jeter à l'eau._

_"Je refais une dernière année de compétition.. avoua-t-il. J'ai eu l'accord des autres membres de la Fédération, et de Josef.."_

_Sous le choc, Andreas s'immobilisa brièvement, espérant avoir mal compris ce que Chris lui avait dit. Ce dernier réitéra ses propos, quand il lui fut demander de le faire. La colère, la déception se mit à grandir dans le coeur du brun, qui prit sa valise d'une main, inquiétant son compagnon._

_"La voiture doit être en bas.. lâcha-t-il, glacial. On y va.."_

_Une quarantaine de minutes plus tard, alors que le voiture roulait dans une ambiance pesante, Chris observa son partenaire, la boule au ventre._

_"Drea, écoute, je.."osa-t-il, avant d'être brusquement interrompu par le concerné, qui conduisait._

_"Putain, Chris, on avait dit, tu avais dit, que c'était ta dernière année en compétition! s'emporta-t-il. On devait se marier, et enfin fonder notre famille!"_

_"Ecoute, Andreas.. soupira le blond. Je veux pouvoir finir ma carrière de patineur en afffrontant Viktor.. Tu sais que..."_

_"Oui, bien sûr, encore Viktor Nikiforov! cracha le brun, en tournant brièvement la tête vers son amant. Je sais que tu le considère comme un rival, mais maintenant..."_

_"Attention!" le coupa Chris, une main sur le volant..._

_Trop tard..._

**_Un mois et demi plus tard, Hôpital de Zurich, section Omega, Suisse.._ **

_"Monsieur Giacometti... Monsieur Giacometti..."_

_Une lumière aveuglante vint agresser les yeux du jeune homme, qui se réveilla petit à petit.. Il regarda autour de lui, alors que sa vue revenait à peu près à la normale. À côté de son lit, ses parents l'observaient, la fatigue creusant leur visage, tandis que les médecins commençaient des examens médicaux._

_"N'essaie pas de parler, mon grand.. murmura cette dernière, en lui caressant doucement la chevelure, ayant anticipé cette réaction. Ta gorge est encore gonflée à cause de l'intubation."_

_"Tu as un masque à oxygène qui t'aide à respirer, mais tu es censé ne plus en avoir besoin.." renchérit sa mère._

_Encore à moitié dans les vappes, l'Omega fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Comment ça.. Intubation? Masque à oxygène? Mais qu'est ce qui.. Ou est Andreas? À la pensée de son compagnon, il_ _tenta, sans grand succès, de se lever de son lit, avant de cesser pour désigner sa nuque, désespérée._

_Sa mère, qui comprit les gestes que fit son fils, se figea, jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de son épouse et du médecin. Ce dernier hocha la tête, en guise d'approbation, permettant à la Bêta de se lancer._

_"Mon chéri.. commença Mary, hésitante. Lors de votre voyage, en Italie, vous être entré en collision avec un camion, via la voiture.."_

_Elle resta silencieuse, ne parvenait pas à en dire plus. Christophe, ne voulant pas comprendre la suite, se tourna vers le médecin, espérant une contradiction dans ses propos._

_"Ce que dit votre mère est exact, monsieur.. Cependant.. expliqua le praticien, cherchant ses mots. Votre partenaire n'a malheureusement pas survécu à la violence du choc..."_

_À son annonce, Chris eut la sensation que des milliers de petites aiguilles s'enfonçaient dans son coeur. La respiration saccadé, une main posée sur sa poitrine douloureuse, son état empira alors qu'il entendit la suite._

_"Nous n'avons également pas pu sauver votre enfant.. déclara le docteur, avant de préciser, à l'air surpris de son patient. Vous étiez enceint de cinq mois, mais.. votre utérus a été particulièrement abîmé par l'accident.."_

_Il se tut, se précipita vers l'Omega, dont le rythme cardiaque accélerait à vue d'oeil, alors qu'il perdait connaissance. Des collègues,_ _dont une cardiologue avec son interne,_ _vinrent rapidement à l'appel du praticien, sous le regard médusé des parents du blond. Alors que des internes comptaient les faire sortir de la pièce, Helena reprit contenance, furieuse, paniquée._

_"Que comptez vous faire à mon fils!? gronda-t-elle. Comment se fait il qu'il réagisse ainsi.."_

_La cardiologue Alpha, qui était venu avec les autres médecins, s'approcha de la cinquantenaire, insensible aux phéromones qu'elle dégageait._

_"Son électrocardiogramme montre les signes d'une crise cardiaque... expliqua-t-elle calmement. Cependant, ce genre de symptômes est aussi présent chez les Omegas ayant un Takotsubo.._ _Nous devons lui faire une réanimation d'urgence. Dès que son état se stabilise on procédera à des examens plus poussés.."_

_Helena hocha la tête, sans pour autant se calmer, alors que sa compagne vint vers les deux Alphas, incertaine._

_"Excusez moi, mais.. dit elle. Qu'est-ce qu'un Takotsubo..?"_

_L'interne de la cardiologue jeta un coup d'œil vers la Bêta, ses collègues préparant Chris, allongé sur son lit, avec les machines nécessaires pour la réanimation._

_"Le syndrome de Tako-Tsubo, ou maladie du cœur brisé, est une maladie cardiovasculaire_ _une cardio_ _myopathie de type transitoire_ _rare, sauf pour les Omegas.. répondit il rapidement. Ça ressemble à un infarctus du myocarde et survient après un stress intense. La perte de leur Alpha peuvent engendrer cette maladie, ou, dans le cas des âmes sœurs, causer la mort immédiate. Pour les Omegas survivant, les crises surviennent souvent pendant les chaleurs, et les empirent .." conclut il, avant de faire signe à une aide soignante._

_Celle-ci hocha la tête et fit patiemment sortir le couple, qui écouta ses instructions à contrecoeur._

_"M.. mais.. bredouilla Mary, tandis que la porte se refermait derrière elles. Que pouvons nous faire.."_

_"Attendre.. répondit l'aide soignante. Et être là pour lui, le plus possible..."_

_Elle se dépêcha de retourner à l'intérieur de la pièce, laissant la Bêta fondre en larmes dans les bras de son épouse.._

* * *

_"Cristóbal? s'enquit Helena. Je dois aller au bureau. Ta mère et ton frère sont sortis. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?"_

_Chris était sorti de l'hôpital trois semaines auparavant, après sept longs mois sous surveillance médical. La cardiologue, qui avait diagnostiqué avec justesse un Takotsubo via sa crise cardiaque, prescrivit à son patient des soins nécessaires. À savoir l'administration de_ **bêta-bloquants** _,_ **d'inhibiteurs de l'enzyme de conversion** _de_ **l'angiotensine** _, de_ **l'aspirine** _et des_ **diurétiques** _. Les doses seraient augmentés lors des prochaines chaleurs du blond, et combinés aux suppresseurs._

_De plus, elle avait également prévu des rendez-vous de contrôle, ainsi que ceux avec un psychologue, la maladie pouvant être particulièrement longue, et compliqué à gérer. La plupart du temps, les Omegas guérissaient du Takotsubo après s'être de nouveau liés, ou après avoir retrouvé un compagnon. Mais, si ce n'était pas le cas, un suivi régulier et très strict lui serait imposé à sa troisième année de la maladie._

_Le blond secoua la tête en guise de dénégation, en train de se préparer dans sa vieille chambre, à la question de son père._

_"Je dois aller à notre.. à l'appartement. déclara Chris. Jacques et Grace doivent sûrement attendre pour.."_

_"Tu es sûr!? l'interrompit l'Alpha. Tu sais, ta mère peut y aller, ainsi que_ **ses** _parents. Ils supporteront plus facilement que toi.."_

_Son fils secoua de nouveau la tête, peu sûr de lui malgré tout._

_"C'est à moi de le faire.. dit il. Je.. peut-être que ça va m'aider de le faire.."_

_Le ton incertain de l'Omega inquièta son père, qui vint l'enlacer brièvement contre elle. L'odeur paternel rassura quelques instants le blond, qui répondit à l'étreinte._

_"Bon, si tu le dis.. céda la brune en se reculant légèrement pour ébouriffer les courts cheveux de son fils. N'oublie pas de prendre tes médicaments avec toi, d'accord?"_

_Elle déposa un léger baiser sur son front, lui faisant savoir que sa soeur la rejoindrait là bas pour l'aider, et sortit de la demeure familiale. Il salua son père, avant de jeter un coup d'oeil au prospectus que la cardiologue lui avait donné, peu de jour avant son départ de l'hôpital.._

_"_ **Le TTS (syndrome Takotsubo), comment vivre avec (version Omega)..."**

_**Appartement Levasseur-Giacometti, une demi-heure plus tard..** _

_Christophe était devant la porte de l'appartement, hésitant encore à l'ouvrir. Même si il avait ce qu'il fallait sur lui, sa réaction une fois qu'il serait à l'intérieur l'angoissait beaucoup. Finalement, après quelques minutes, il ouvrit courageusement la porte.._

_L'odeur, qui flottait dans l'entrée, emplit instantanément ses narines, causant une brûlure dans le coeur du blond, qui sentit ses jambes se dérober, sous le choc. Il s'évertua difficilement à avancer, se tenant au mur malgré la douleur, ainsi que la chaleur qui envahissait son corps. Instinctivement, comme possédé, il se dirigea vers sa chambre, **leur** chambre..._

_〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️_

**"... je ne peux pas répondre, pour le moment, laissez moi un message.."**

_Emily, inquiète, courut en direction de l'appartement de son petit frère, qui n'avait pas verrouillé la porte. À peine fut elle à l'intérieur, les divers vêtements qui étaient éparpillés à même le sol la dirigèrent vers une pièce.._

_"Chris!" s'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant dans la chambre._

_L'Omega était enseveli sous un tas de vêtements, dont le propriétaire ne faisait aucun doute, respirant avec difficulté. Il y avait créé son nid, éveillant par la même occasion ses chaleurs. Cependant, en réagissant de cette manière, il avait également déclenché sa maladie..._

_Sa soeur enleva fébrilement tous les effets dont il s'était emmitouflé, anxieuse. Chris avait le regard flou sous l'effet du chagrin, une main posé sur sa poitrine et l'autre tenant une chemise en poussant des gémissements de douleurs._

_Indifférent au monde alentour, il ne fit pas grand cas de son ainée, qui téléphonait aux pompiers..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haru no Hanashi : histoire d'un printemps
> 
> *Henri Dunant: humaniste protestant né à Genève, considéré comme le fondateur de la Croix-Rouge. Pour plus de détails, Wikipedia, toussa toussa..
> 
> Cristóbal est un équivalent hispanique de Christophe, le père de Chris étant née dans la Suisse italienne (le canton du Tessin).
> 
> Voilà la présentation de la famille Giacometti :
> 
> Helena Giacometti : Lena (Mary) ; 14/05/1963; Suisse (Canton du Tessin); F. Alpha 
> 
> Mary (Müller) Giacometti: 02/06/1964; Suisse Allemanique ; F. Bêta 
> 
> Emily Schmidt-Giacometti; Milia; 01/08/1982; Suisse; F. Bêta
> 
> Gabriel Giacometti : Gaby; 09/12/1998; Suisse; M. Bêta 
> 
> Merci à _SangDeJamais_ (Wattpad) pour ses infos sur la Suisse.
> 
> Si il y a des erreurs au sujet du Takotsubo, et ses symptômes, je m'en excuse, je modifierai en conséquence 😊
> 
> LaurieClaire9 publie un Otayuri sur ce sujet, c'est via son histoire que j'ai eu l'idée de cette maladie. Je ne peux que vous conseiller son histoire (en plus de Parenthèses nocturnes obviously) 😁


	7. Haru no Hanashi (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On se rapproche lentement mais sûrement de la timeline séparant les deux parties de l'Otayuri... D'ailleurs, je mettrais la partiee 2 une fois que LFN sera posté entièrement ici!
> 
> Bonne lecture!

_"Chris.. Christophe! Reprends toi!"_

Chris ouvrit brutalement les yeux, le souffle court. Il laissa le temps à ses yeux de se réhabituer à la lumière, perdu.

"Oh, tu es enfin réveillé..." fit une voix près de lui.

Il tourna la tête vers la dite voix, reconnaissant sans mal la peau caramel de Pichit. Ce dernier, vêtu d'un simple Tshirt et d'un jean, semblait plus fatigué qu'à l'accoutumée. À côté de lui, une chevelure brune qu'il ne pouvait oublier facilement.

"Milia.. grommela-t-il, groggy. Qu'est ce que.."

Il fut interrompu par un câlin brusque de sa grande soeur.

"Christophe! Tu nous as foutu la trouille! s'exclama-t-elle en dirant sur ses cheveux. T'imagines que c'est Viktor et ton ami ici présent qui nous a prévenu de ton état!? Qu'on puisse te voir hors d'un hôpital, ce ne serait pas possible!?"

"Eh, tu fais mal! rétorqua le blond, en repoussant sa soeur. Où suis je? ajouta-t-il en direction de Pichit. Ça fait longtemps que je me suis.. évanoui?"

"J'ai contacté les ambulances avec l'aide de Yuuri... raconta le Thaï. Il a dû vite retourner auprès de Viktor, il avait peur que lui aussi se sente mal si jamais.. précisa-t-il. Et ça fait trois jours que tu as perdu connaissance.."

Les yeux écarquillés, le Suisse regarda sa soeur, qui répondit à sa question silencieuse.

"Maman est restée avec Gaby et les enfants à la maison... fit elle en lui tendant ses lunettes de vue. Je suis venue avec Papa aussitôt que nous avons su. Et elle a convaincu le docteur Yang de venir avec nous.."

"Ce nom me dit quelque chose.. marmonna son frère, ses lunettes mises sur le nez tout en ayant silencieusement remercier sa soeur. C'est.."

"C'est la cardiologue qui était là lors de tes deux dernières crises.. répliqua Helena, qui entrait dans la pièce accompagnée de deux médecins. Commence te sens tu Cristóbal.." ajouta-t-elle d'une voix douce, en italien.

"Ça.. va mieux, je crois.. grommela son fils. Ça me gêne moins.."

"Bon.. je vais te laisser, Chris.. fit Pichit, embarrassé, se trouvant de trop. Je vais prévenir les autres que.."

"Rien ne vous empêche de rester, monsieur Chulanont. déclara le père de Chris. Vous avez aidé mon fils. Et comme ça, si mon fils le veut, vous pourrez expliquer plus clairement son état à vos amis.."

Le Thaï jeta un coup d'oeil en direction du blond, qui haussa les épaules, sachant par avance que débattre avec son père était inutile. Cette dernière fit un signe vers les médecins, qui s'approchèrent, alors que le brun obtempéra, retenant un long soupir embêté.

"Monsieur Giacometti, je suis la cardiologue qui vous a prit en charge à votre arrivé dans mon service, le docteur Sakura Hatake.. fit un des médecins, une femme Bêta, aux cheveux rosés. Et voilà.."

"Christina Yang.. j'ai déjà eu l'honneur de croiser ce patient.. l'interrompit sa consoeur, ignorant son air outrée. Vous avez eu une nouvelle crise, dû à votre pathologie.. Vous prenez régulièrement vos médicaments, je suppose?"

Chris, embarrassé, évita délibérément le regard empli de reproche de sa soeur et de son père, qui comprirent immédiatement ce que signifiait sa non-réponse.

"Il m'est arrivé d'en oublier.. avoua-t-il à contrecoeur. Mais je les aie toujours sur moi, au cas ou.."

"Nous avons retrouvé des traces d'alcool, dans votre prise de sang.. ajouta le docteure Hatake. Vous en buvez souvent?"

Pichit observa le blond, qui semblait confus de faire face à ces questions. Au bout d'un long moment, le père de Chris perdit patience.

"Ça suffit! rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton sec. Maintenant, tu vas tout nous dire, autrement, tu ne pourras pas sortir d'ici!"

"Il.. il a bu deux coupes de champagne, au mariage, il y a quelques jours. intervint Pichit, mal à l'aise. Et le mois dernier, il en a bu un peu plus qu'il ne faudrait, avec moi.."

Surprise, le père de Chris se tourna vers lui, suivit rapidement de son rejeton, qui le fusilla du regard. Le Thaï se ratatina sur place, du fait d'être la cible de tous, en particulier de l'Alpha.

"Est ce exact, monsieur?" s'enquit le docteur Yang, l'air mécontente.

Un long soupir s'échappa de la bouche de l'Omega, les yeux rivés sur un point imaginaire.

"Effectivement, depuis que je suis parti, fin novembre.. grommela-t-il. Il m'est arrivé quelques fois de boire plus que de raison. Mais, je me suis calmé ! Je vois un cardiologue, en Russie. Et je suis inscrit à un groupe de soutien!"

"Et tu crois que ça change quoi que ce soit au fait que tu te sois ruiné la santé! cracha la Suisse. Et tes médicaments, alors!"

"Elle a raison, monsieur.. renchérit le docteure Yang, sourcil froncés. La prise de médicaments doit être respecté! Sans compter que l'alcool annihile totalement les effets escomptés! Vous êtes totalement inconscient! Votre cas est assez grave comme ça! Vous ne pouvez pas décider ce genre de choses seul!"

"Ma consoeur et votre père ont raison.. ajouta la Japonaise. Vous ne ferez qu'empirer les choses, en agissant comme ça. Et vous avez votre famille.."

Chris, honteux, baissa la tête, à l'évocation de sa mère.

"Nous allons revenir dans une heure pour vous faire passer des examens plus poussés.. conclut le docteur Yang. Et nous préparerons les papiers, dès que ce sera possible.."

Les deux cardiologues sortirent de la pièce, afin de laisser la famille profiter d'un peu d'intimité. Pichit se leva à son tour, évitant délibérément les yeux emplis de reproche de l'ancien patineur.

"Je.. je vais y aller.. bafouilla-t-il. Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus que je ne l'ai fait.."

Helena acquieça tranquillement, avant de s'approcher du Thaï, qui recula brièvement.

"Je ne vais rien vous faire.. le rassura-t-elle, en désignant ses deux enfants d'un signe de tête. Leur mère est également une Bêta. Et puis, je n'en ai pas grand chose à faire de ces histoires de second genre.. Pourriez vous prévenir les Katsuki que je passerai chercher les affaires de mon fils, après? ajouta-t-elle. Pour ce qui reste en Russie, j'en parlerai avec les jeunes mariés.."

Pichit obtempéra, intimidé par la prestance de la cinquantenaire, puis se dirigea vers la sortie de la chambre, non sans saluer le trio en partant. Helena le remercia chaleureusement alors que la porte se refermait sur le Bêta.. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de son aînée, qui comprit immédiatement le message silencieux qui lui était envoyé, en s'en allant également de la pièce. Quand ce fut le cas, l'Alpha se tourna vers Chris, les sourcils froncés.

"Maintenant, à nous deux, Christophe.. dit elle en se posant sur une chaise, près de lui. Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris, de nous laisser dans l'ignorance."

Devant l'absence de réponse de la part de son fils, qui ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle l'appelle ainsi, prouvant sa déception, elle soupira.

"Quand tu es parti, il y a près de six mois.. continua-t-elle. On était désemparée, on a cru qu'il était arrivé le pire.. on ne t'en parle jamais, mais.. tout ce temps sans te voir, malgré tes coups de fils hebdomadaires.."

Elle se tut de nouveau, désemparée devant le mutisme continu de son fils. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil sur son portable, pour voir si son message avait bien été reçu par son épouse. Un petit sourire se fit sur ses lèvres, alors qu'elle lisait la réponse de la Bêta, plongeant la pièce dans un calme relatif. Ce fut Christophe qui le brisa, décontenançant par la même occasion son père.

"Quand je suis allé chez.. chez nous, ce jour-là.. murmura-t-il, attirant l'attention de la brune. Je pensais vraiment que je pouvais y arriver... mais sa présence était bien trop.. marqué. J'ai honte de le dire, mais.. ajouta-t-il, les poings serrés sur le drap. J'ai eu vraiment peur, quand j'ai commencé à faire une crise, et que mes chaleurs sont venus.."

Il ferma les yeux, légèrement plus détendu en sentant les fins doigts caresser sa chevelure. Helena s'était petit à petit rapprochée de lui, au point de s'assoir sur le lit, à ses côtés.

"Et quand Emily m'a vu dans cet état.. conclut il. Je me suis dit que c'était mieux que je parte, pour pas vous encombrer davantage. Dès que j'ai pu sortir des urgences, je me suis barré. J'ai profité de l'absence de tout le monde à la maison pour récupérer mes affaires et vous laisser tranquille.. J'ai traîné un peu, puis j'ai retrouvé Viktor en France, quelques temps plus tard. Il ne sait pas tout, mais il m'a accueilli chez lui..."

Sa voix perdait de son intensité, le blond était avachi contre son père, désormais allongée sur son lit. Elle attendit, patiente, qu'il finisse de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé de plus, tout ce qu'il avait caché. Quand elle fut certaine que ce fut le cas, elle lâcha sa bombe.

"Tu rentres avec nous, en Suisse, Cristóbal.. déclara-t-elle, faisant sursauter l'Omega, qui se releva. Tu va être transféré à Zurich, pour recevoir les meilleurs traitements. ajouta-t-elle, ignorant son air outré. Que ce soit pour le Takotsubo, ou tes problèmes de boisson. Il y a les meilleurs inhibiteurs pour Omega, et peut-être que là bas.."

Elle ne dit rien de plus, les yeux baissés sur l'abdomen de son fils, qui secoua la tête, résigné.

"Non.. Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible, Papa.. soupira-t-il. Je ne peux plus avoir d'enfants.."

* * *

_**Un mois et demi plus tard, Thaïlande, Bangkok..** _

"Pichit! Maman m'envoie te prévenir que Festino est là!"

"C'est Celestino, Anada! rétorqua Pitchit en direction de son cadet, allongé sur son lit avec ses hamsters. Dit à Maman que j'arrive!"

"Je suis pas ton hibou! répondit le plus jeune, une baguette "magique" en main. Sale Poufsouffle!"

"Et fier de l'être, stupide serpent.. nargua son frère avant de laisser dériver son regard vers l'écran de son portable, où un témoin venait d'assister à la drôle de scène. Oh, désolé, Yuuri.. tu disais?"

Le Japonais, de l'autre côté du téléphone, rit doucement, habitué à ce genre de spectacle en ayant son meilleur ami en visio.

"Je te disais.. dit il. On se retrouvera pour le baptême, et la naissance du petit. Christophe sera là aussi.. Il doit venir plus tôt, pour le baptême de Sofya.. ajouta le Japonais, ne remarquant pas le trouble qui s'était installé chez son meilleur ami. D'ailleurs, Viktor est à bout je pen.. je te laisse, il m'appelle! Je te tiens au courant!"

L'Alpha raccrocha rapidement, laissant tout juste le temps à Pichit de le saluer. Le Bêta posa ses hamsters dans leur cage, le chat familial n'était plus vraiment habitué à leurs présence, et sorti de sa chambre, qu'il partageait avec Anada. Ses soeurs, Sunstra et Tukata partageaient également une chambre, malgré leur grande différence d'âge. Son frère aîné, Pichaï, était parti depuis longtemps, permettant à Chalerm, le jumeau de Pichit, d'avoir sa propre chambre, quand il était présent.

" _Ciao ciao_ , Pichit, ça faisait longtemps! s'exclama une voix que le patineur connaissait bien, alors qu'il entrait dans la cuisine. Toujours aussi collé à ton téléphone!"

Rouge, Pichit mit immédiatement son portable en veille avant de le cacher, ne souhaitant pas que l'un des membres de sa famille sache ce qu'il y avait dessus. Il avait toujours la photo de Chris, dont il n'avait aucune nouvelles depuis plus d'un mois, enregistré. Rien que de la regarder chamboulait le Thaï plus que de raison..

Quand il releva la tête, en entendant cette voix familière, il vit que son coach, Celestino Cialdini n'était pas venu seul.

"Coach Satsuki!? s'étonna le Thaï. Pourquoi vous êtes venue avec Celestino!?"

"Un peu plus de respect envers tes coachs, je te prie! rétorqua sa mère, Lamaï Chulanont, en déposant une tasse de thé devant ses deux invités. Mon époux ne devrait plus tarder à revenir, monsieur Cialdini, madame Muramoto.."

Elle fit signe à son fils de s'asseoir avec eux autour de la grande table, chose qu'il fit immédiatement, puis vint se poser près de lui.

"Il a su se tenir, durant les compétitions, j'espère? demanda-t-elle aux coachs. Du moins, cette année.."

Elle pinca doucement la joue de son fils, qui ronchonna pour la forme. Il avait l'habitude de ce genre de taquineries de la part de sa mère, quand ils étaient tous les deux.

"Il est toujours aussi.. enthousiaste et accro au tourisme, comme vous avez pu le constater sur les réseaux sociaux! répliqua avec entrain Celestino. Mais, nous ne sommes pas là pour ça.."

"Nous voulons te proposer de commencer à préparer plus tôt ton programme cette année.. continua Satsuki. Que tu réfléchisse à ton thème pour cette année, et.."

"Si tu réussi à te placer correctement pour le Grand Prix.. fit Celestino, interrompant sa collègue dans son empressement. Il y a des chances que ton spectacle sur glace puisse prendre forme ici, en Thaïlande!"

Les yeux écarquillés, Pitchit regarda tour à tour ses coachs, avant de jeter un coup d'oeil vers sa mère.

"Tu.. tu entends ça, maman!? s'écria-t-il, dans sa langue natale. Je pourrais faire quelque chose de tellement spectaculaire!"

"Oui, mon grand, ce serait si.. commença sa mère avant de se lever, son époux et la copie conforme du patineur, bien que plus grand, venant de rentrer dans la pièce. Kamnan, bienvenue à la maison! Chalerm, mon chéri, ça a été tes examens?"

"Voyons, Lamaï, comment veux tu qu'il ne réussisse pas ses tests.. s'exaspéra le patriarche Chulanont, avant de se tourner vers les coachs de Pitchit, désignant le jumeau de celui-ci avec fierté, lui ébouriffant affectueusement la chevelure. Vous voyez, lui, il va devenir quelqu'un, faire partie de l'élite du pays, pas seulement faire de la danse sur glace! ajouta-t-il en direction du patineur, qui resta résolument silencieux. Et ainsi, vous avez la chance de le.."

"Nous devons y aller.. le coupa la coache du jeune homme. Pichit, tu prends tes patins? On peut commencer à travailler les quelques sauts et combinaisons qui te font défauts.."

Le patineur se leva, soulagé de quitter la demeure familiale pour quelques heures.

"Bien sûr! Je peux emmener Tukata avec moi? demanda-t-il en direction de ses parents. Elle pourra patiner avec moi.."

Ces derniers haussèrent les épaules, préoccupés par leur prodige, sous l'oeil sidéré de Celestino et Satsuki.

"Fais comme tu le sens, elle devrait avoir fini ses devoirs, maintenant.. répondit sa mère. Mais prends ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle ne tombe pas malade.. enfin, si vous êtes d'accord, monsieur Cialdini.."

"Bien sûr que c'est possible.. ria le coach, nullement ennuyé. Une petite élève de plus ne changera pas grand chose.."

Pichit, ravi, se précipita dans la chambre de la petite dernière de la famille, qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement, pour lui annoncer la nouvelle..

Une bonne heure plus tard, les coachs et la fratrie étaient arrivés à la patinoire. Cependant, l'entraînement fut interrompu peu de temps après par quelques bangkokiens, qui avaient reconnu le patineur. Celestino laissa Pichit prendre quelques selfies avec ses fans, dans des poses plus délirantes les une que les autres, la petite soeur du Thaï près de lui.

"Monsieur Celestino.. demanda la jeune fille, les yeux rivés sur son frère. Pourquoi il y a tant de monde qui aime bien mon frère?"

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du presque cinquantenaire, en voyant l'admiration sans bornes de la cadette envers son aîné.

"Eh bien.. il est plutôt facile à aborder, par rapport à d'autres patineurs.. répondit il, en ayant une pensée fugace pour un certain blond. Et il a rendu toute la noblesse au patinage artistique, dans le pays, c'est un grand honneur.."

"Mais.. mes parents disent que celui qui est le plus.. le meilleur, c'est grand frère Chal', parce que c'est un Alpha.. rétorqua Tukata, dubitative. Pourquoi? Ça fait quoi de mieux?"

"Qu'importe.. intervint Pichit, qui était habitué depuis le temps à ce comportement de la part de ses parents, libéré de ses fans. Bon, je vais commencer par quelques tours et m'exercer à une ou deux combinaisons, Tukata..ajouta-t-il en direction de sa soeur, alors qu'il enlevait les protections de ses patins. Et ensuite, si tu es sage, on fera des tours de la patinoire ensemble.."

Enthousiaste, sa cadette hocha frénétiquement la tête, alors que son frère s'élançait sur la piste. Satsuki observait son élève, ravie des progrès qu'il faisait, tout en expliquant à Tukata les gestes techniques du patineur. Ce dernier patinait depuis un moment quand sa seconde soeur, Sunstra vint rejoindre les coachs, ayant fini son tutorat, non loin de la patinoire. Elle salua brièvement les deux adultes et prit sa petite soeur dans les bras, attentive au spectacle de son aîné.

Une demi-heure après l'arrivée de l'adolescente, Pichit vint vers le quatuor, enthousiaste.

"Hey, Celestino, vous avez filmé la combinaison que je viens de faire!? s'exclama-t-il, ravi, en prenant la gourde que lui tendait sa soeur. Quadruple et triple, ça va le faire!?"

"Oh, non je crois que je n'avais pas activé la caméra.." fit son coach, faussement penaud.

"Hein!? s'épouvanta le brun, le regard rivé sur l'écran de son portable. Mais je comptais faire.."

Il se tut, déconcentré par le son de notification de son mobile, en buvant une bonne rasade d'eau. Surpris par ce qu'il venait de recevoir, il but l'eau de travers, s'étouffa à moitié. Satsuki vint rapidement vers lui afin de lui tapoter le dos, dans le but de le soulager.

"Il y a un soucis, frangin? s'inquiéta Sunstra, attendant qu'il reprenne souffle. On a dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.."

Pichit observa tour à tour ses coachs et ses soeurs, pris au dépourvu.

"Yuri Plisetsky m'invite au baptême de sa fille.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kamnan (chef de village) Chulanont ; 23/10/1968; Thaï/ M. Bêta
> 
> Lamaï (douce) Chulanont ; 05/05/1971; Thaï / F. Bêta
> 
> Pichaï (frère aîné) Chulanont ; 07/01/1991; Thaï ; M. Bêta
> 
> Chalerm (célébré) Chulanont ; 30/04/1996; Thaï ; M. Alpha
> 
> Sunstra (beaux yeux) Chulanont ; 29/09/2000 ; Thaï ; F. Bêta
> 
> Anada (prospère) Chulanont ; 03/07/2004 ; Thaï ; M. Bêta
> 
> Tukata (poupée) Chulanont ; 21/11/2006 ; Thaï ; F. Inconnu
> 
> Voilà, après la famille de Chris, je vous présente celle de Pichit!
> 
> Est ce que j'ai osé mettre des références Harry Potter (Poufsouffle est la meilleure maison no rage :-P), Grey's Anatomy et Naruto. Oui.
> 
> Notre petit Thaï adoré ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça de la part de Yuratchka..


	8. Des explications tardives...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le dernier chapitre pour aujourd'hui. Je reviendrais en poster 4 autres dans quelques jours. Rien de plus à dire.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

_"Yuri Plisetsky m'a invité au baptême de sa fille..."_

_**Quelques semaines plus tard, Résidence Plisetsky, Moscou...** _

"Yuratchka, que fais tu debout, à cette heure-ci?"

Le jeune homme, assis sur une chaise dans la cuisine, observa son grand-père, qui venait lui aussi de rentrer dans la pièce. Le vieil homme jeta brièvement de sur l'horloge mural, qui indiquait qu'il n'était pas loin de minuit.

"La cérémonie a lieu demain, Vnouk .. ajouta-t-il en se servant un verre d'eau. Pourquoi n'es tu pas au lit.. Sonia?"

"Elle dort dans mon lit, j'ai mis de quoi la protéger tout autour... répondit son petit-fils, en faisant tourner sa tasse dans les mains, dans le but de la refroidir. Je n'arrive pas à dormir.."

Le Bêta tira le plus silencieusement possible une chaise, se posa près du jeune homme, l'invitant à continuer son explication. Ce dernier posa sa tasse au milieu de la table, puis lui montra un papier.

"C'est.. j'sais pas qui choisir, pour le second sacrement.. grommela-t-il, en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Qui enveloppera Sofya dans le linge, et me l'emmènera.." précisa-t-il.

"Tu hésites sur lequel des futurs parrains et marraines? demanda Nikolaï, lisant le papier de son petit-fils. Tu sembles avoir fait une liste.."

"De pour et de contre.. répondit Yuri. Entre Chris et Yuuko-Chan, je ne sais pas lequel serait le plus.. le mieux."

"La petite Mila ne serait elle pas plus appropriée? suggéra son grand-père. Elle a été baptisée de manière orthodoxe, et.."

"Ouais, Dedoula, et elle aime bien la petite, mais c'est une Alpha et.. hésita le blondinet. Chris et Yuuko-Chan ont fait beaucoup aussi, même si ils ne sont pas.."

Il se tourna vers sa chambre, où il entendit sa petite pleurer.

"Va, Yuratchka, amène la, le temps que je lui prépare son biberon.. proposa l'arrière grand-père. On continuera après.."

La jeune mère hocha la tête et se précipita dans sa chambre pour prendre sa petite. Celle-ci, quand elle fut dans les bras de l'Omega, chouina, sa bouche têtant l'air, affamée et ensommeillée. Le jeune homme eut un sourire aux lèvres à cette vision adorable, malgré sa fatigue.

"Oui, petite tigresse.. chuchota-t-il en marchant avec elle. Diedouchka a bientôt fini, on va le rejoindre.."

Il fredonna une petite berceuse, pour l'apaiser, tout en s'asseyant sur une chaise, de nouveau avec son grand-père, qui posa le repas de la petite devant lui. Yuri cala la petite dans un bras, vérifiant la température du biberon en mettant quelques gouttes sur son poignet. Rassuré par ce fait, il installa plus confortablement sa fille qui, à peine le biberon fut près d'elle, ouvrit la bouche pour téter avec avidité.

Nikolaï observa la scène qui se déroulait devant lui, nostalgique. Le blond s'adaptait de plus en plus, ses gestes étaient moins confus, avec le temps. Il avait eu suffisamment de temps, à l'hôpital, pour apprendre à s'occuper de sa progéniture. Et il avait eu également de multiples conseils et recommandations de la jeune Nishigori, par téléphone, et des infirmières qui ne l'avaient pas prise en grippe. Sans compter son instinct maternel naturel, lié à son second genre...

"Tu en penses quoi, Deda?" s'enquit Yuri, sortant le vieil homme de sa rêverie.

Il releva la tête, pour voir son petit-fils faire faire le rot à la fillette, qui avait fini de se nourrir. Il réfléchit un petit moment, laissant le jeune homme bercer sa fille, qui avait fini par faire son rot, pour la rendormir.

"Peut-être devrais tu en parler avec chacun d'eux, pour avoir leur avis.. dit il après un petit moment. Ça peut t'aider à prendre une décision.."

Yuri acquieça lentement aux dires de son grand-père, les yeux rivés sur la petite, qui s'était rendormie.

"Ouais.. je crois que je vais faire ça.. maugréa-t-il, retenant un baillement. Je ferais mieux de retourner au lit.."

"Tu en as grandement besoin.. opina le Bêta. Ça va être une longue journée, demain.."

" Ouais.. bougonna le blond, direction sa chambre, avant de se stopper. Bonne nuit Diedouchka et.. merci."

"Bonne nuit à la petite tigresse et toi, Yuratchka..."

_**18 juin 2018, église orthodoxe de Moscou, jour du premier sacrement...** _

Yuri, nerveux, attendait avec son grand-père, la petite fermement tenue dans ses bras. Cette dernière était réveillée depuis peu, tenant dans sa petite main un hochet en forme de chat de couleur rouge. Elle bredouillait quelques sons, alors que le jeune homme revérifiait pour la énième fois que le bandeau blanc, assorti à la robe de la fillette, tenait toujours sur la fine chevelure sombre.

"Yuri, tu n'as pas à stresser autant.. soupira Nikolaï en le voyant faire. Tout va bien se passer.."

"M.. mais Deda.. marmonna l'Omega, les yeux rivés sur sa fille. Et si.. si on lui refusait le droit d'être baptisée à cause de moi? Parce que je l'ai mis au monde, bien que je sois un Omega homme.."

Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils en entendant les paroles de son petit-fils.

"Voyons, Yuratchka.. le rassura-t-il. Je te l'ai dit, le pope qui va officier est une très vieille connaissance, tu vas.."

"Yuri Nikolaïevitch?" s'enquit une voix derrière eux, interrompant le Bêta.

Les Plisetsky se tournèrent vers l'origine de cette voix. Il s'agissait d'un homme de genre Bêta, à peu près du même âge que Nikolaï. Il portait la soutane, ainsi que le voulait ses fonctions, ainsi qu'une barbiche grisonnante. Il eut un franc sourire en apercevant le grand-père de Yuri.

"Nikolaï Vladimirovitch Plisetsky! s'exclama-t-il en venant près du trio. Voilà bien longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu!"

"Effectivement, Vadim.. opina ce dernier, avant de se tourner vers son petit-fils. Yuratchka voici celui qui s'occupera du sacrement de Sonia.. Vadim Petrovitch.."

"Oh, mais c'est le petit de Nastia!? s'étonna le prêtre. Alors lui aussi, c'est un.."

"Omega, oui.. le coupa Nikolaï. Nous sommes là pour le premier sacrement, de la petite.."

"Ton arrière petite-fille, donc? supposa son vieil ami en observant Yuri et la petite. Il n'y aura pas ton compagnon, je présume?"

Le regard de l'Omega s'assombrit à la simple évocation de son Alpha, serrant davantage son enfant contre lui, comme pour se calmer. Le pope, surpris, jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de Nikolaï, qui secoua silencieusement la tête en guise de réponse.

"Je vois.. soupira-t-il. Bon, allons y.."

Il les invita entrer dans vestibule de l'église, qui se trouvait à proximité. Le petit groupe se mit rapidement en place. Nikolaï et Yuri observèrent le vieil homme apposer un signe de croix sur la bouche et la poitrine de Sofya, qui était calme.

"Bienvenue parmi nous, Sofya Yurievna Plisetskaya.."

* * *

_**Trois semaines plus tard, Zurich, Suisse..** _

"Vos derniers résultats sont plutôt.. correct. Cependant, j'insiste pour que votre fils continue d'aller voir mon confrère à Moscou., où à Saint-Pétersbourg, vu qu'il a un bureau dans les deux villes.."

"Je peux vous assurer qu'il sera rigoureux, docteur Yang.. acquieça Mary Giacometti, assise entre son épouse et son fils, en fusillant ce dernier du regard. N'est ce pas, Christophe?" ajouta-t-elle, en allemand.

Le jeune homme détourna le regard de ses parents, embarrassé, non sans hocher brièvement la tête en guise d'affirmation. La cardiologue, indifférente à ce drôle de manège, tapa quelques lignes sur sa tablette, avant de la reposer.

"Bien. J'ai déjà envoyé tout ce qui vous concerne aux médecins qui vous prendront en charge, là bas.. dit elle en se levant de son siège. Et également à un gynécologue pour Omega. Vos blessures datent peut-être de l'année dernière, mais il vous faut un suivit pour ça aussi, monsieur Giacometti! ajouta-t-elle sans lui laisser le temps de placer un mot. Je correspond régulièrement avec ces médecins. Vos rendez-vous sont importants! Votre famille sera informé de la moindre écartade!"

Le blond retint un soupir de dépit, sa mère ne cessait de le surveiller, et se dirigea vers la porte, la Bêta à ses côtés.

"Merci pour tout, docteur Yang.. lâcha Helena en serrant la main du praticien. On vous tient au courant.."

"J'en ferais de même de mon côté.." confirma celle-ci.

Elle observa la famille sortir de son hôpital, se laissa choir sur son fauteuil.

"Bon sang.. quelle famille.."

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

"Tu prends Nina avec toi, cette fois?"

Chris se tourna vers l'entrée de sa chambre, où sa mère patientait tranquillement, tut en désignant l'animal, endormie sur le lit. Il secoua la tête, alors qu'il achevait sa valise, tout en remettant ses lunettes, qui glissaient de son nez, en place.

"Non, pas cette fois.. répondit il en vérifiant une dernière fois son bagage. Je vais séjourner près de chez Viktor, dans un hôtel, les premiers jours.. et à Moscou je prendrai également une chambre.. Si je reste dans le coin et que je prends un appart, peut-être.."

La cinquantenaire fit signe qu'elle avait compris, avant de venir ébouriffer les cheveux de l'Omega.

"D'accord.. lâcha-t-elle en ignorant les cris de protestation du blond. Dépêche toi, ça va être l'heure de t'emmener à l'aéroport, et prends tes médicaments avant de monter dans l'avion, surtout.."

Son fils hocha distraitement la tête et referma d'un coup sec son bagage, réveillant son chat par la même occcasion.

"Oh, désolée, ma mignonne.. dit il en caressant le chat, qui ronronna sous le traitement que lui infligeait son maître. Sois sage, compris?"

Un miaulement répondit à sa demande, le faisant légèrement sourire. Il enleva ses lunettes pour les remplacer par celles de soleil, puis tira sa valise, afin de suivre sa mère, ainsi que son petit frère, direction l'aéroport.

_**Quelques heures plus tard...** _

"Monsieur, vous êtes arrivés à destination.."

Christophe sortit de sa torpeur, n'ayant même pas fait attention durant tout le trajet en taxi, causé par la chaleur qu'il trouvait étouffante. Ni Yuuri ni Viktor n'avaient pu venir le chercher, le premier devant faire quelques achats pour le second, qui se reposait avec leur fils né il y a peu. Heureusement pour le Suisse, il connaissait toujours leur adresse, et avait réservé un taxi avec un chauffeur Bêta.

Ce dernier avait tenté de le draguer, avant de vite se concentrer sur la route, voyant que son client ne semblait pas intéressé. Alors que Chris sortait du véhicule pour récupérer son bagage, la course payée en carte, il vit que le chauffeur lui avait grillé la politesse.

" _Spassiba bolchoi_.." lança-t-il en prenant sa valise, que lui tendait le chauffeur.

Celui-ci lui tint le bras, avant de tendre une carte dans sa direction, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

"Si jamais vous changez d'avis.. Ou que vous avez besoin d'un chauffeur.. déclara-t-il dans un anglais relativement correct. Appelez moi à ce numéro.. Pour un Omega, vous avez un parfum plutôt délicieux..."

Sourcils froncés, le blond prit machinalement la carte du Bêta avant de le remercier de nouveau et le saluer en le voyant remonter dans son véhicule. Un dernier signe de la part du Russe, qui redémarra peu après et Christophe se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble où vivaient les Katsuforov.

Il grimaça à la migraine qui pointait le bout de son nez, la température semblait grimper en flèche, sans compter qu'il avait oublié que l'immeuble était aussi sécurisé. Heureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas besoin de sonner à l'interphone, un des voisins sortant au même moment..

Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva à la porte de l'appartement, sonna, patient. Il entendit un aboiement, certainement Makkachin, suivit d'une voix, aisément reconnaissable. La porte s'ouvrit sur Viktor Anatolievitch Katsuki, qui semblait encore pris dans les limbes du sommeil, un nourrisson dans les bras.

"Tu es déjà arrivé, Chris? marmonna l'argenté, les cheveux en bataille. Tu n'as pas sonné à..."

"Il y a quelqu'un qui sortait, alors j'en ai profité.. le coupa le Suisse en entrant dans l'appartement, referma la porte derrière lui. Voilà donc le petit Katsuforov.."

Viktor eut un sourire en lui montrant son petit, qui s'était rendormi, alors que les anciens patineurs allaient se poser au canapé.

"Oui. Je te présente Hiro Yuurievitch Katsuki.. le présenta-t-il avec fierté. Il a eu son premier sacrement il y a quelques jours.."

Le blond jeta un coup d'oeil sur le nourrisson, pensif. Il y avait peu de cheveux sur son crâne, mais la couleur était similaire à la chevelure de l'Omega Russe. Quand à la couleur de ses yeux et son visage..

"C'est le portrait craché de mon Yuuri.. fanfaronna la jeune mère. Il a les mêmes yeux, son petit nez.."

"Ça doit être compliqué à voir.. rétorqua son meilleur ami, qui avait une boule à l'estomac quand il voyait le petit. Au fait, où sont Yuuri et Hiroko?"

L'air mal à l'aise de Viktor rendit Chris soupçonneux. Au moment où il comptait demander des comptes au Russe, la porte s'ouvrit sur trois personnes. Ce fut Yuuri qui rentra en premier lieu, suivit de sa mère qui aidait les jeunes parents pour quelques semaines. Puis, enfin, le dernier arrivé n'était autre que..

"Pichit?! s'étonna le Suisse. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?"

Le Thaï, vexé du ton employé par Chris, s'approcha de lui avant de se stopper, le rouge aux joues. Ce fut la mère de Yuuri, Hiroko Katsuki, qui vint le saluer.

"Ça fait longtemps que nous nous sommes vus, _Kurisutofu_ Kun.. sourit elle en l'enlaçant brièvement, avant de reculer. Comment vas tu ? Tu as mis du parfum?"

Christophe, décontenancé, jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de Viktor et Yuuri, qui s'était couvert le bas du visage. Le Russe soupira, avant de déposer son petit dans les bras de son papa.

"Emmène le au lit, Yuuri , et reste avec lui, s'il te plaît.. s'enquit il avant de jeter un coup d'oeil vers Chris. Tu peux me dire à quel hôtel tu as réservé?"

"J'ai une chambre au _Kravt Hotel.._ répondit le blond, avant de chuchoter, embêté. Faut toujours que _ça_ tombe au mauvais moment.."

La mine soulagé de Viktor ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

"Parfait! soupira l'argenté, avant de se tourner vers les derniers arrivants dans la pièce. Hiroko, je vous confie le petit et Yuuri.. Pichit, tu viens avec Chris et moi!?"

"Hein!? s'exclama le Bêta. Mais.. pourquoi!?"

"Ça ira, Viktor.. tenta d'amadouer le Suisse. J'ai largement le temps d'y aller et.."

"Tu ne vas pas pouvoir gérer tes chaleurs seul! le coupa son congénère. Pichit est dans le même hôtel que toi, autant en profiter.. je vais t'aider à y aller, on prend ta valise.."

Son ton n'admettant aucune réplique, il fut rapidement écouté par le Suisse et le Thaï, ennuyés d'avoir affaire à lui..

* * *

"Tu m'écoutes, petit hamster?"

Pichit releva la tête vers son interlocuteur, faisant soupirer ce dernier.

"Oh, euh... désolé, Chris.. marmonna-t-il avant d'une prendre une gorgée de _mors_ , se détectant de la fraicheur qui coulait dans sa gorge. Tu disais."

"Rien de bien intéressant.. le rassura le blond, un brin moqueur. Si tu veux te commander autre chose, profite. En remerciement de ton aide, quand je suis arrivé.."

Le Thaï avala de travers sa boisson, toussa, à l'évocation du "soutien" qu'il avait apporté au Suisse, quelques jours auparavant. Il était resté avec lui, comme convenu avec Viktor, durant toute sa période de chaleurs. Il sentit ses joues s'enflammer à repenser à tout ce qu'ils avaient fait durant cette période. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas dire qu'il avait oublié ou que l'alcool était en cause, _cette fois,_ loin de là..

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis. Christophe, le lendemain de la fin de ses chaleurs, avait suggéré à Pichit l'emmener faire un tour, pour qu'il puisse voir les monuments Petersbourgeois. Le plus jeune avait accepté, décidé à enfin avoir une conversation normale avec lui. Le duo avait fait du tourisme dans une partie de la ville, Pichit faisant ses selfies habituels, et des emplettes.

Ils venaient à peine de se poser dans un bar, une dizaine de minutes tout au plus, quand le Suisse avait évoqué ce sujet, embarrassant le Thaï.

"C'est... c'est pas si important..." grommela-t-il en levant la tête, pour vite la rebaisser, écarlate.

Il venait d'apercevoir, via le haut du blond qui avait glissé, une récente trace de morsure, sur l'épaule du concerné, dont il était l'instigateur. Inconscient du trouble intérieur du brun, Chris but une gorgée de sa boisson, tout en jetant un coup d'oeil sur son portable.

"Tu m'as aidé au Japon, quand j'ai eu une... crise, alors que tu aurais pu laisser quelqu'un d'autre s'en occuper.. fit il remarquer. Surtout après le chantage stupide que je t'ai infligé juste avant, d'ailleurs je suis désolé pour ça.."

"Tu y as réfléchi pendant tout ce temps pour donner des nouvelles à tout le monde, sauf à moi?" lâcha Pichit, amer, le regard résolument tourné sur son verre.

Il entendit Chris, exaspéré, pousser un long soupir.

"Je n'ai pas donné tant de nouvelles que ça aux autres.. répliqua ce dernier. Les appels étaient limités, la où j'étais, et Yuri.. ajouta-t-il avant de préciser. Plisetsky.. m'a appelé il y a quelques semaines pour le baptême de sa fille, et pour un conseil, vu qu'il veut que je sois l'un des parrains.. et Viktor m'a envoyé un message quand son fils est né, il y a une dizaine de jours.. Mis à part des messages, rares, je n'ai rien envoyé de plus. Et j'ignorais comment te parler de ça, alors.."

Le Thaï hocha distraitement la tête, évitant toujours de le regarder dans les yeux. Un long silence s'installa entre eux, déroutant, chacun finissant lentement sa boisson fraiche.

"Je suis content que tu sois un Bêta.." murmura Chris, brisant le silence, en faisant un signe au serveur.

Abasourdi, persuadé d'avoir mal entendu, Pichit releva brusquement la tête, observa attentivement son interlocuteur.

"Pardon!? demanda-t-il. Le fait que je sois un Bêta te plaît?"

L'affirmation du blond le rendit perplexe. Ça devait être la première fois qu'on le remerciait pour être né avec ce second genre, au lieu de le blâmer, de le plaindre. Les yeux verts du Suisse le sondèrent un petit moment, attentif.

"C'est que.. continua-t-il, embarrassé, en farfouillant sur son téléphone. Je n'ai pas l'habitude que le fait d'être.. _moi_ soit considéré comme une bonne chose. C'est surtout mon frère qui a des éloges.."

Le blond fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension, ne pensant pas que Pichit avait aussi ses ennuis, ses complexes. Il lui prit la main, celle qui tenait le téléphone, le désarçonnant au passage.

"Écoute, Pichit. fit il, l'air sérieux. Depuis que j'ai eu mon.. accident. J'ai eu pas mal de problème de santé, comme tu as pu le constater. Et l'une des conséquences de l'accident, c'est que je ne supporte plus aussi bien qu'avant les phéromones Alpha. Mon corps n'a pas très bien réagit, lorsque j'ai essayé de.. "fréquenter" un autre que celui avec qui je m'étais lié.."

Il se tut un instant, se désaltéra, avant de poursuivre.

"Tu es le premier avec qui j'ai pu passer à l'acte, même si on avait pas mal bu.. et c'est aussi pour ça, que je voulais recommencer avec toi. Bon, ma manière de le proposer était un peu.. abrupte. Il est possible que le fait que tu sois un Bêta, doit y faire beaucoup, mais pas que.."

"Alors tu dis que n'importe qui tant que ce soit un Bêta, ça aurait été suffisant.. l'interrompit Pichit d'une voix blanche, avant de se lever. Je ferais mieux d'y aller.."

La déception de celui-ci décontenança Chris, qui le retint par le bras.

"Laisse moi finir ma pensée, au moins! s'exclama-t-il. Ce n'est pas que ton genre qui me.. rassure, c'est juste un _bonus_! Tu as une excellente personnalité, tu es plein de vie, sans aucun préjugé. Et ça, ce n'est pas désagréable.."

"Mais, alors, que.." bredouilla le Thaï.

"Pour te prouver ce que je viens te te dire et me faire pardonner.. le coupa Chris. Je te propose mon aide pour la prochaine saison."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le pope (ou sviachtchenik pour le terme "politiquement correct") est le prêtre de l'église orthodoxe. Si je me suis planté pour la première partie du sacrement, désolée.
> 
> Le "Kravt Hotel" est un établissement Petersbourgeois.
> 
> Le mors est un jus de canneberge qui se boit très frais.
> 
> Spassiba bolchoi : merci beaucoup
> 
> Nastia est le diminutif russe de Anastassia.
> 
> Bon, sans surprise, la suite parlera de la fin du baptême (normalement) et de la fin de la conversation Pitchris.
> 
> À la prochaine!


	9. ... et un baptême (pas si) orthodoxe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On se retrouve pour 4 nouveaux chapitres. Il y a 3 petits invités en prime, vous saurez bien vite de quel série ils proviennent ;) .
> 
> Bonne lecture !

_"Pour te prouver ce que je viens te te dire et me faire pardonner.. le coupa Chris. Je te propose mon aide pour la prochaine saison."_

_**20 juillet 2018...** _

"Pichit Kun.. tout va bien?"

Le Thaï, surpris, sursauta légèrement à la question de Yuuri, assis sur le siège à côté lui. Ils étaient tous les deux dans l'avion, en partance pour Moscou, afin d'assister au second sacrement de Sofya, qui devait se dérouler le jour même. Viktor, quand à lui, était déjà là bas avec Hiroko et leur fils, ayant pris l'avion plus tôt dans la journée. Le basané tourna légèrement la tête vers son meilleur ami, qui avait l'air inquiet.

"Oh, oui tout va bien, Yuuri.. le rassura-t-il tout en s'étirant. C'est juste que.. je réfléchissais à deux trois trucs.."

Curieux, le Japonais attendit, l'invitant silencieusement à poursuivre.

"Juste avant de partir pour Moscou, il y a quelques jours.. ajouta Pichit. Chris m'a suggéré son aide, pour la compétition. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire.."

Les yeux ronds, face à la révélation que venait de lui faire son ami, Yuuri remit ses lunettes, qui étaient tombés sur ses genoux, sur son nez.

"Attends.. fit il, incertain. Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis? Il t'a réellement demandé de t'entraîner?"

Pichit hocha vigoureusement la tête, décontenancé face à la surprise de l'Alpha.

"Bah, oui... réitéra-t-il, sûr de lui. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit.. pourquoi?"

Le jeune papa tritura ses mains, ignorant comment aborder le sujet, nerveux.

"C'est.. euh... bredouilla-t-il, les yeux résolument tourné ailleurs. Chris nous avait dit ne plus vouloir retourner sur la glace. Qu'il ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler de patinage..."

_**Au même moment, résidence Plisetsky, Moscou...** _

"Chris Kun, tout va bien? Tu sembles songeur.."

Le Suisse se tourna vers Yuuko, qui était arrivée dans la capitale Russe quelques jours plus tôt. La jeune femme était venue seule, laissant ses filles dont les vacances estivales débutaient à la fin du mois à son mari. Elle était une des marraines de la petite Sofya, avec Chris et Mila.

"Oui, ça va.. la rassura-t-il, en jetant un coup d'oeil en direction de Yuri, qui discutait avec Sara, sa petite dans les bras. Je me demande comment se déroule les baptêmes, ici.."

"Il t'a expliqué, Yurio Kun, non? répliqua avec douceur la Japonaise, qui remettait le foulard couvrant sa chevelure en place. Nous allons partir d'ici une heure pour l'église orthodoxe, Yuuri Kun et Pichit Kun nous rejoindrons sur place.. ajouta-t-elle. Tu es sur que ça va?"

"Ça doit être le temps.. il fait plutôt chaud.. déclara l'Omega. Je vais aller boire un peu d'eau.."

Il alla dans la cuisine, où il croisa Yuri, qui venait de laisser sa petite à Sara. Surpris, il dévisagea son ami, occupé à faire un biberon.

"Sofya peut manger..? demanda le plus vieux. Même avant le baptême?"

"Non, mais je lui en prépare un, on ne vas pas tarder.. répondit le blondinet. Lilia et Yakov sont déjà à l'église, et..."

"Hey, Yuri! s'exclama une voix, derrière les deux Omegas. On va faire démarrer la voiture, c'est OK?"

"Calme toi Lev... marmonna un homme plus petit, près du dit Lev. Il faut mettre quelque chose en particulier dans le coffre?"

"Nope, Morisuke, Lev.." fit distraitement Yuri tout en rangeant le biberon dans le sac.

"Okay... Aïe! s'écria Lev, avant de se tourner vers son compagnon, qui lui avait mit un coup dans les jambes. Morisuke, ça fait mal.."

"T'as pas besoin de gueuler comme ça, _Behemot_! rétorqua l'Omega Japonais, avant de faire un signe de tête en direction de Yuri et Chris. À plus tard.."

"Ton cousin et son mari sont toujours aussi.. dit Chris, les yeux rivés sur le drôle de duo. Énergiques ?"

Le Suisse, qui avait fait leur connaissance deux jours plus tôt, était décontenancé face au duo. Cependant, la cousine de Yuri, Alisa, semblait bien plus calme. Yuri se gratta l'arrière du crâne, ne sachant que répondre.

"Bah, apparemment.. marmonna-t-il. J'espère que la petite ne sera pas comme ça..Bon, on va y aller.. ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil sur son portable, où il avait reçu un message. Deda nous attend la bas, avec quelques invités..."

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

 _ **Cathédrale du Christ Sauveur, Moscou**_...

Pichit observait le monument qui lui faisait face, abasourdi.

"C'est grand, n'est-ce pas.. lui fit remarquer une voix peu familière, près de lui. Et sa reconstruction est toute récente, à peu près vingt-cinq ans, si mes souvenirs sont bons.."

Le Thaï tourna brièvement la tête en direction de Nikolaï, l'air surpris.

"Oooh on dirait pas! marmonna-t-il tout en sortant son portable. Je peux prendre l'extérieur et l'intérieur en photo, Nikolaï Vladimirovitch?"

"L'extérieur ce n'est pas interdit, mais l'intérieur, tu ferais mieux de demander... répondit tranquillement le grand-père de Yuri avant d'ajouter. Par contre, tu ne filmeras et ne photographiera pas Sonia durant la cérémonie, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Bien sûr que non ! s'indigna Pichit, qui prenait quelques photos. J'pense pas que Yurio serait d'accord!"

Le vieil homme eut un fin sourire, à la réaction du jeune homme.

"Aah, ça doit être pour ça qu'il t'a invité aussi.. murmura-t-il pensif, avant de se tourner, croyant entendre quelqu'un l'appeler. Te voilà enfin, Yuratchka.."

Pichit, à l'évocation du blondinet, imita le vieil homme. Derrière Yuri, il vit Christophe, qui était suivit de Mila et Sara, ainsi que de Yuuko et Georgi. Il jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de Lilia, Hiroko et la cousine de Yuri, dont il avait oublié le nom. Toutes les femmes, comme le voulait la tradition, portaient un foulard mis de manière lâche de façon à ce que les cheveux soient légèrement couverts..

"Bon, tout le monde est là, on peut y aller..."

Le Thaï, à ces mots, sortit de sa rêverie pour suivre le petit groupe à l'intérieur de l'édifice sacré... Subjugué par la beauté des lieux, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder tout autour de lui, avant d'être gentiment rappelé à l'ordre par le pope, Vadim Petrovitch. Celui-ci lui enjoignit d'aller avec le reste des invités qui étaient déjà, pour la plupart, assis.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce, alors que Yuri, sa fille, son grand-père, ainsi que les trois futurs parrains et marraines de la petite Sofya se plaçaient à proximité du pope. Après une brève présentation, la cérémonie commença, sous le regard attentif, intrigué, de Pichit.

Vadim posa ses mains sur la tête de la fillette, en symbole de la protection divine, puis observa le trio qui lui faisaient face. Yuuko, Chris et Mila témoignèrent de la foi de la petite, endossant par la même occasion la responsabilité de « parents spirituels ».

"Vous engagez vous à venir en aide à votre filleule, de subvenir à ses besoins en cas d'incapacité de ses parents?" questionna le pope, en anglais afin de se faire comprendre dr tous, en direction du trio.

"Nous nous y engageons..."

La petite fille, fut ensuite plongée par le prêtre dans l'eau bénite trois fois de suite, sous la formule prononcé par le vieil homme.

« Au nom du Père, du Fils et du Saint Esprit »

Quand ce fut fait, la fillette fut enveloppé dans un _kryzhma_ de couleur blanc, un présent de Mila, par sa seconde marraine, Yuuko. Quand ce fut fait, le prêtre passa une chaîne avec une croix en or, choisit par Christophe, autour du cou de la petite et alluma un cierge, qu'il remit au Suisse.

Une seconde onction fut réalisée avec du mir, une huile sacrée que le prêtre appliqua sur le front les yeux, les narines, la bouche, les oreilles, la poitrine, les mains et les pieds tout en disant « _reçois la marque du don de l'Esprit Saint_ ». À la fin du cérémonial, Yuuko remit Sofya à sa mère en lui disant : « _c'est une païenne que tu m'as donné, c'est une chrétienne que je te donne_ ».

La petite baptisée et le prêtre firent trois fois le tour du baptistère, alors qu'un lecteur se mit à lire l'épître aux Romains et le diacre dit l'Evangile.

Quand ce fut la fin de la cérémonie, Yuri alla embrasser les mains de Mila, Yuuko et Chris, parrain et marraines de la petite tigresse.

Pichit, ainsi que tous les autres invités, lancèrent en meilleurs voeux à Yuri:

« _Nas sas zisei_ »

* * *

_**Hôpital de Moscou, section gynécologique Omega, deux jours plus tard...** _

"Chris? T'as rendez-vous, toi aussi?"

Le Suisse leva les yeux vers Yuri, les mains fermement accroché à la poussette, qui semblait surpris. Il vint le rejoindre, un air contris au visage, s'asseoir près de lui.

"Je dois faire un examen de routine ici et au cardiologue, pour mes médicaments.. dit il en jetant un coup d'oeil dans la poussette. Ah, elle dort bien, dis donc.. et toi tu es là pour.."

"Sofya va voir le pédiatre, pour vérifier son stade de croissance, et que tout va bien.. répondit Yuri avant d'ajouter, le rouge aux joues. Et après, j'ai le gynécologue qui doit contrôler que tout se soit remis en place, _là_.."

Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, mal à l'aise avec ce genre de sujet. Alors que le silence s'installa entre eux, Christophe se mit à observer plus attentivement le jeune homme. Ce dernier avait l'air particulièrement fatigué, avec des cernes qui décoraient ses yeux émeraudes.

"Yuri.. est ce que tout va bien? demanda-t-il, inquiet, faisant sursauter le blondinet. Tu n'avais pas l'air aussi.. épuisé, avant hier.."

Le concerné cessa le mouvement de balancier qu'il faisait avec la poussette, semblant réfléchir.

"C'est que.. j'ai beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil, depuis un long moment, surtout depuis qu'elle est née.. avoua-t-il tout en désignant d'un signe de tête la petite Sofya. Mila et Alisa ont camouflé au mieux les dégâts, pour ne pas qu'on me casse les pieds avec ça.."

"T'as pas demandé à prendre des médocs pour ça? suggéra Chris. Peut-être que..."

"Tcchhh.. hors de question que je prenne des trucs pour ça.. rétorqua le Russe. Je préfère me.."

Il s'interrompit, sa fille venait de se réveiller et chouinait. Il la sortit délicatement de la poussette, sous le regard songeur du plus vieux.

"Et.. tu vois toujours le psychologue Omega, non? fit ce dernier. Peut-être qu'il pourrait t'aider.."

"Ouais, mais.. j'sais pas trop.. maugréa Yuri, les yeux rivés sur sa petite. Qu'est-ce que ça va changer.."

"Eh bien.. quand je suis passé le voir, à mon arrivé.. confia Chris. Il m'a proposé de _lui_ écrire des lettres, pour m'aider à faire un peu plus mon deuil.."

"Bah, ça sert pas à grand chose, non, vu que ton Alpha pourra pas les lire.. répliqua Yuri, avant de se rétracter, culpabilisant. Pardon, c'est moche, ce que je viens de te dire.."

Christophe soupira longuement, puis ébouriffa les cheveux du jeune homme, qui ronchonna pour la forme.

"Dans le fond tu n'as pas tort, mais ça me soulage un peu, de le faire.. dit il. Et puis, toi tu devrais essayer. Parler de votre vie quotidienne, raconter ce que fais la petite, aussi.. Peut-être que tu pourras les lui montrer, un jour, et ça pourrait te faire du bien..."

Yuri ne lui répondit pas, la suggestion de Chris ne lui semblant pas si absurde, en reposant sa fille, qui s'était calmée, dans la poussette. Le coeur serré à l'évocation, même sans le nommer, du Kazakh, il secoua vigoureusement la tête, souhaitant changer de sujet.

"Paraît que tu vas être le parrain de Katsudon et du vieux, aussi? lâcha-t-il, avant de préciser. C'est Yuuko-Chan qui m'en a parlé, hier.."

"Ouais.. acquieça le Suisse. Il faut que je passe voir le prêtre de leur église, avant mon départ.. Je dois retourner quelques jours chez moi voir ma famille, après le troisième sacrement de ta petite tigresse.. ajouta-t-il. Je reviendrai pour la cérémonie de Hiro.."

Il ne précisa pas qu'il attendait aussi une réponse de Pichit, suite à sa proposition, plusieurs jours plus tôt. Le Thaï semblait l'éviter de nouveau, il l'avait bien remarqué quand avait eu lieu le second sacrement de Sofya. Mais, cette fois, il en ignorait la raison.. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas immédiatement que Yuri s'était levé. Quand ce dernier lui tapota l'épaule, il eut un léger sursaut, avant de regarder son ami.

"Faut que j'y aille.. fit il en désignant le pédiatre, qui attendait à la porte. On se voit à l'église, hein?"

Chris hocha la tête, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

"Évidemment, je ne vais pas manquer ça.. répliqua-t-il. À bientôt, petit tigre.."

"Ouais, à bientôt Chris.. salua le blond, avant de le regarder, hésitant. Et merci.."

Il rentra à l'intérieur de la salle de consultation, devant un Chris surpris de son comportement.

* * *

 _ **26 juillet 2018, 3e sacrement de Sofya,**_ _**Cathédrale du Christ Sauveur...**_

"Nous voici à nouveau réuni pour la troisième, et dernière, partie du sacrement de la petite Sofya Yurievna Plisestkaya.."

Pichit observa, comme quelques jours plus tôt, la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Yuri tenait sa fille, qui était vêtue d'une chemise de baptême blanche et couverte de dentelle, qui lui arrivait au genou, offert par Yuuko. La fillette avait un petit foulard blanc sur sa fine chevelure, tout en dentelles également.

Le Thaï regarda le prêtre faire l'ablution. Ce dernier aspergea la petite d'eau, puis coupa quelques cheveux sur la nuque, le front et de chaque côté de sa tête.

Enfin, le rite de baptême s'achevait, sous les applaudissements sincères, heureux des invités..

_**Deux heures plus tard, résidence Plisetsky...** _

La fête en l'honneur de Sofya battait son plein. Pirojkis, pelmenis, bouillie de baptême et bien d'autres victuailles débordaient des tables. Ces dernières avaient été mises exceptionnellement dehors, à l'ombre derrière la maison, de part le manque de place à l'intérieur et la chaleur.

Chacun, autour des tables, discutait avec animation avec son voisin. Pitchit, par le fruit du hasard (ou pas), était assis à la gauche de Chris. Ce dernier parlait avec animation à Yuuko, qui était à sa droite, rendant le Thaï étrangement mal à l'aise.

Il voulait absolument lui parler, mais ne souhaitait pas le faire devant autant de personnes. Il jeta un coup d'oeil tout autour des tables. Le grand-père de Yuri discutait avec le prêtre, qui participait aux festivités, tandis que Yuri semblait débattre sur il ne savait quoi avec son géant de cousin.

"Pichit Kun?"

Le Bêta sursauta en entendant son meilleur ami, assis à côté de lui, l'appeler.

"Oh, désolé, Yuuri, je ne t'écoutais pas vraiment.." s'excusa-t-il, en regardant l'Alpha, qui donnait le biberon à son fils.

Le Japonais secoua doucement la tête, nullement embêté par son comportement.

"Ce n'est rien.. rassura-t-il, avant de continuer à voix basse. Tu as parlé à Chris au sujet de.."

"Pas encore.. le coupa Pichit, sur le même ton, avant de soupirer. J'sais pas comment aborder le sujet, et c'est trop.."

Il grommela dans sa barbe, ennuyé, devant un Yuuri compatissant. Viktor, qui avait entendu leur conversation, eut un drôle de sourire.

"Bah, si t'as envie de lui parler, fais le.. intervint il, ignorant son mari qui lui faisait signe. Chriiiis! Pichit souhaite te parler!"

Le Suisse se retourna du côté des mariés et de Pichit, à l'appel de son nom. Sourcils froncés, il observa le Thaï, qui s'était levé, partir à toute vitesse dans la maison, prétextant chercher de quoi se rafraîchir. Yuuri tenta de le retenir, en vain.

"Bon sang, Vitya... soupira-t-il en posant le biberon de son fils sur la table. T'es vraiment un gamin des fois.."

Christophe n'entendit pas la réplique de l'argenté, s'étant lui aussi levé pour rejoindre le basané dans la demeure. Il le retrouva sans peine du côté de la salle de bain, occupé à se mouiller le visage.

"Petit hamster? fit il, avant de s'approcher de lui. Tu veux me parler de quelque chose?"

Le concerné se figea en reconnaissant son interlocuteur. Il se tourna vers Chris, le rouge aux joues. Les deux se dévisagèrent longuement, jusqu'à ce que Pichit brise le silence.

"Chris, je.. Yuuri m'a dit que tu ne voulais plus parler de patinage, que.. murmura-t-il. Pourquoi tu veux m'aider, pour la compétition?"

Décontenancé par la question, et maudissant le Japonais qui avait balancé des infos qui ne le concernait pas, Chris baissa un court instant les yeux.

"Il n'a pas tout à fait tort... avoua-t-il à contrecoeur. Cependant, je leur ai dit, à Viktor et lui, il y a des mois de ça. J'ai encore du chemin à parcourir, des choses à régler.. mais... continua-t-il, en s'asseyant à même le sol. Je vais mieux. Je ne retournerai pas en compétition moi-même mais.. j'ai envie de t'aider. Tu es quelqu'un de talentueux, travailleur, et avec un grand coeur, Pichit. Aussi, égoïstement, j'aimerais juste.."

Il ne dit rien de plus, semblait chercher ses mots, confus par toutes les réflexions qui ne cessaient de tourner dans sa tête. Il sentit une main qui se posa sur son épaule, releva la tête vers Pichit, qui s'était accroupi devant lui. Ses yeux gris plongés dans ceux verts du Suisse. Ce dernier s'immobilisa quand une main se posa sur sa joue.

Son coeur se mit à tambouriner tandis que le Thaï posa ses lèvres sur les siennes..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le kryzhma est une serviette de baptême
> 
> Nas sas zisei : longue vie à votre enfant
> 
> La bouillie de baptême était considérée comme un plat traditionnel en Russie. Habituellement, il est fabriqué à partir de sarrasin ou de millet et est habillé de miel, de crème, de beurre et d'œufs.
> 
> Alors, normalement c'est à peu près comme ça que se passe un baptême orthodoxe. Mis à part que Sofya à trois parrains, parceque Alpha, Bêta et Omega mais ce n'est pas une obligation. Et que seul une des trois est baptisée à la façon orthodoxe.
> 
> Si jamais il y a des erreurs dans la/les procédures je suis désolée et je modifierais quand ce sera possible.
> 
> Et oui, Pichit a embrassé Chris! La suite au prochain chapitre!


	10. Frères et soeurs

_Son coeur se mit à tambouriner tandis que le Thaï posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.._

Pris au dépourvu, ne s'attendant pas à ce genre de geste de la part de Pichit, Chris mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Puis, il posa sa main sur la nuque du brun pour le rapprocher plus encore, répondant avec ferveur à l'échange buccal, sa langue jouant avec celle du Thaï. Le baiser dura de longues minutes, les deux hommes s'étant rapproché plus encore.

Finalement, ils se décollèrent l'un de l'autre, essoufflés par ce long échange. Pitchit, horrifié en apercevant les lèvres et les joues rougis du Suisse, dont les yeux vert brillaient, se releva brusquement. Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce quand la main de l'Omega le retint, confus.

"Il y a un problème, petit hamster?" s'inquiéta ce dernier.

Embarrassé, les joues rouges, Pichit laissa son regard se tourner vers la porte, cherchant un point d'ancrage.

"Je.. C'est que.. bafouilla-t-il, la gorge sèche. Désolé, j'aurais pas dû t'embrasser comme ça... je.. je dois y aller.."

"Pichit! Attends, tu ne..."

Le brun préféra ignorer son appel, filant hors de la maison de Yuri et de son grand-père, alla voir son meilleur ami. Décontenancé par l'attitude fuyante du jeune Bêta, Chris se détourna de la sortie, restant debout à fixer bêtement le miroir. Son coeur rata un battement à la vision de son reflet.

Ses joues rosies, sa chevelure échevelée puis ses lèvres gonflées et rouges par ce qu'il avait fait avec le Thaï lui revint à l'esprit. Il secoua vigoureusement la tête et s'aspergea le visage d'eau bien froide, afin de se reprendre. Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, il sortit de la pièce et alla rejoindre les autres, ne voulant pas gâcher les festivités en l'honneur de sa petite filleule.

Yuri, sa petite dans les bras, fronça les sourcils en le voyant arriver de l'intérieur de la demeure.

"Y'a un problème, Chris.. demanda-t-il. On a vu Pichit sortir comme un fou de la baraque et.."

"Oui, je suis au courant, Yuri.. le coupa le Suisse, l'air pressé. Tu peux me dire où il a bien pu passer, s'il te plaît?"

Les yeux ronds, en voyant l'allure de son ami, le Russe hocha la tête et désigna le dernier restant du couple Katsuforov.

"Il est allé vite fait discuter avec Katsudon et le vieux.. expliqua-t-il. Après, il est venu vers moi pour s'excuser et saluer la petite. Puis il s'est barré avec Katsudon, mais il a pas précisé où ils allaient..."

Christophe le remercia et s'apprêtait à partir, quand il fut interpellé par Viktor, qui se précipita vers lui.

"Attends, Chris! l'apostropha l'argenté, à demi essoufflé. Tu vas chercher Yuuri et Pichit, n'est-ce pas?"

"Eh bien, oui.. répondit le blond, méfiant. Pourquoi, tu veux te mêler de quelque chose, encore."

La pique de son vieil ami toucha particulièrement Viktor, mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire, ayant bien compris qu'il était allé trop loin dans ses taquineries..

"Il y a le complexe sportif, à trois quart d'heure de là, en voiture.. déclara-t-il. On y a déjà fait des compétitions, le _Megasport Arena,_ ça te parle non? ajouta-t-il, avant de sortir une clé de sa poche. Tiens la voiture est garée là bas.. Prends tes médicaments avec toi, on sait jamais.."

Chris prit la clé des mains de son ami et, un petit sourire aux lèvres, se dirigea du côté du véhicule, non sans prévenir Yuri de sa brève absence...

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

"Remet ma musique, Yuuri, s'il te plaît!"

"Ma...mais, tu es sûr, Pichit Kun? bredouilla le Japonais, à l'entrée de la piste. Tu vas finir par te.."

"Je sais ce que je fais, t'inquiète!" l'interrompit son ami.

"T'as même pris tes affaires de patinage, heureusement que tu sais ce que tu fais.."maugréa l'Alpha avant de réenclencher la musique.

" _ **Shall we Skate**_ " se mit à retentir dans la patinoire, où peut de monde se trouvait, au plus grand soulagement des deux amis. Le basané, les yeux fermés, se concentra sur ses pas, sa routine, faisant fi de ses pensées un peu trop parasites. En rouvrant les yeux, à la vue de Chris qui discutait avec Yuuri, il rata un enchaînement, tomba sur la glace.

"Petit hamster/Pichit Kun, ça va?" s'alarmèrent le Suisse et le Japonais.

"Ou.. ouais, ouais, ça va.. tempéra le jeune patineur, réprimant une grimace de gêne. J'ai pas fait attention.."

Il revint vers eux, massant légèrement son bras gauche. Un long soupir de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres de son meilleur ami, en le voyant en assez bon état. Hésitant, il observa tour à tour les futurs parrains de son fils, qui évitaient intentionnellement le regard de l'autre. Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit, faisant sursauter le trio. C'était le portable de Yuuri, qui décrocha immédiatement, s'étant éloigné de ses amis au préalable.

" _Mochi mochi_? Vitya? Hiro va bien? Alors pourquoi tu.. commença-t-il avant de baisser le ton, retenant à grand peine une expression de surprise. Attends, tu es sûr que.."

Il jeta brièvement un coup d'oeil en direction de Pichit et Chris, qui le dévisageait, sourcils froncés, soupçonneux.

"Bon, si tu penses que c'est le mieux à faire.. ajouta-t-il, mal à l'aise avec la suggestion de son mari. J'arrive, alors.. je t'aime."

"Que se passe-t-il, Yuuri? s'enquit Chris, alors que ce dernier raccrochait. Il y a un problème avec ton fils?"

"Oh, euh... oui, oui! s'écria le Japonais, soulagé de ne pas avoir à trouvé d'explications. Viktor a besoin de moi pour une petite urgence avec le petit, alors... je vais vous laisser, hein!? "

Il s'approcha de Pichit, qui se figea alors qu'il entendit les mots murmurés par son meilleur ami.

"N'oublie pas ce dont nous avons parlé.. C'est une bonne occasion pour discuter enfin tranquillement. Et de mettre des choses au clair, Pichit Kun.."

Le Japonais salua ses amis, les enjoignant à revenir chez Yuri le plus tôt possible, avant de détaler hors de la patinoire. Christophe et Pichit le regardèrent partir dans un silence relatif.

"Je.. je vais aller me changer.. marmonna le Thaï, les yeux résolus baissé au sol, dos au blond. On va retourner là.."

Il fut une nouvelle fois stoppé par le Suisse, qui le força à le regarder droit dans les yeux, l'air sérieux.

"Tu as très bien compris que c'était du pipeau, ce qu'a dit Yuuri, n'est pas? supposa-t-il. On a un peu de temps, faut qu'on parle.."

"Et parler de quoi!? cracha Pichit, avant de grommela, le rouge aux joues. Je.. je n'aurais pas dû profiter de toi, tout à l'heure, je suis désolé.. je ne sais pas.. "

Surpris, Chris vit le basané commencer à perdre son sang froid, en proie à la culpabilité, à de multiples émotions qu'il ne pouvait deviner. Il attendit quelques instants que le jeune homme se calme, avant de finalement le prendre dans ses bras, pour l'apaiser.

"Ch.. Chris.. s'égosilla le Bêta, écarlate. Mais qu'est ce que.."

"Tu n'as rien fait de mal, petit hamster.. le rassura le blond. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais arrêté.."

Il laissa le Thaï, qui se détendait peu à peu, s'éloigner de lui, le repousser avec douceur. Celui-ci, en se retrouvant dans les bras de l'ancien patineur, avait eu la sensation que son coeur battait trop vite pour que ce soit normal. Bouleversé, il se détourna à nouveau, la gorge nouée.

"Pourquoi... Bordel, pourquoi!? bredouilla-t-il. Il y a quelque chose en moi qui te fait pitié? C'est pour ça que tu m'as laissé faire tout à l'heure? Que tu m'as fait cette proposition?"

Interdit, face à cette déclaration de Pichit, Chris resta silencieux.

"De toute façon, qu'est ce que tu aurais à y gagner.. continua le brun. Je ne suis que _moi_ , un Bêta.. Tu finiras par avoir besoin de quelqu'un fait pour toi.. ça ne sert à rien de.."

"Non, je n'en ai rien à faire des histoire sur les genres. Alpha, Bêta ou Omega.. le coupa le blond. Je vais me répèter, mais.. Tu es talentueux, travailleur, et avec un grand coeur, Pichit. Et ça, tu ne le dois qu'à toi. ajouta-t-il, faisant rougir le concerné, qui baissa la tête. Pas au deuxième genre avec lequel tu es né! Il y a tellement d'exemples qui contredisent tous les stéréotypes.."

Le Thaï ne pouvait pas vraiment le contredire sur le dernier point, quand on voyait le gabarit de Chris et Viktor.. Sans compter Yuri et son caractère, bien loin de ceux des Omegas typiques. Et son meilleur ami, un Alpha bien moins fanfaron que d'autres du même genre.. Il leva les yeux vers le Suisse, qui attendait une réponse, un geste de sa part. Il retint un soupir, ne sachant si sa décision était juste ou non.

"Pour.. ton aide, je préférerais d'abord demander à mes coachs si c'est possible, vu qu'ils sont déjà deux.. dit il, décidé. Et puis, c'est vrai que tu as ton propre style, ça pourrait être utile.."

"Et tu as une idée de ton thème de la saison, je suppose.."

Pichit hocha la tête, sûr de lui.

"Je veux prouver à ceux qui sous estiment les Bêtas que nous aussi, on a droit d'aspirer à mieux. Raconter mon vécu de Bêta, surtout.. expliqua-t-il, en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. J'sais pas si tu as saisi l'idée.."

"Je pense que j'ai compris les grandes lignes.. le rassura Chris avant de lui tendre la main. On va te soigner ça? ajouta-t-il en montrant le bras du Thaï, sur lequel un bleu apparaissait. On va pas attendre la princesse, où petite tigresse, du jour.."

Le plus jeune obtempéra, déclinant la main proposé par le blond..

* * *

_**Dix jours plus tard, Lugano, Suisse*...** _

"Eh, oh.. La Terre appelle Chris, répondez.."

Les yeux rivés sur son neveu, Chris sursauta quand il sentit une main, qu'il reconnut comme celle de sa grande soeur, toucher son épaule. Emily se posa sur une chaise, à côté de lui, lui tendant un verre de jus de fruit frais au passage. Il la remercia d'un petit sourire, par cette chaleur un rafraîchissement n'était pas de trop, se félicitant mentalement d'être resté à l'ombre. L'aînée GIacometti soupira face à son attitude.

"C'est bien la peine qu'on soit tous réunis, pour mon anniversaire.. grommela-t-elle. À quoi, où qui, peux tu bien penser pour faire ce genre tête?"

"De quoi tu parles, _Milia_.. répliqua son cadet, les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension. Qu'est ce qu'elle a, ma tête?"

Un fin sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de la trentenaire.

"Celle que tu faisais quand t'étais petit et que tu n'avais pas ce que tu voulais.. dit elle. T'as ta petite moue contrariée, on dirais presque que tu boudes.. ça n'aurait rien à voir avec l'appel que tu as reçu, hier?"

L'Omega grimaça, agacé d'être si facile à décrypter.

"Comment tu peux être au courant de... commença-t-il avant de marmonner. Ah, c'est Gaby qui a balancé, c'est ça..."

L'absence de réponse de la part de sa soeur lui confirma ce fait. Il prit mentalement note de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce au benjamin de la famille, qui fouinait trop dans ses affaires à son goût.

"Ouais, ça a quelque chose à voir avec ce coup de fil.. avoua-t-il à contrecoeur. Tu te souviens, il y avait une personnes en plus, quand j'étais à l'hôpital, au Japon.."

Il jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de Emily, qui hocha silencieusement la tête, l'invitant à poursuivre.

"Eh, bien.. je lui ai proposé de l'aider pour son programme de la saison.. continua-t-il. Et il m'a dit hier que ses coachs n'étaient pas contre, vu que l'un d'eux doit prendre un congé parental.."

"Et il a dit quoi qui puisse te contrarier à ce point, alors?"

"Que si je devenais son coach, nous devions nous en tenir à des rapports.. strictement professionnels.. lâcha Chris. Mais c'est pas évident. On se connaît depuis quelques temps, on a des amis en commun, et puis.."

Ses joues se mirent à rosir, quand il pensa à ses dernières chaleurs, rendant soupsonneuse sa soeur.

"Tu as envie de bien plus, c'est ça.. devina-t-elle. Et c'est un Bêta.."

"Je sais pas, c'est encore trop confus dans ma tête.. mais ce n'est pas important tout ça pour moi, le fait qu'il soit.." répondit le blond.

"Pour toi, peut-être, _Cristóbal_.. le stoppa Emily. Il préfère peut-être garder ses distances justement par rapport à ça.. ajouta-t-elle. Ce n'est pas aussi compliqué que pour maman et papa, à leur époque, mais les Bêtas qui ont des relations avec des Alphas ou des Omegas sont toujours mal vu.."

Elle fit un signe de tête en direction de leurs parents, qui s'étaient installées à quelques mètres de là. Elles semblaient comme déconnectées, leur regard rivé l'une sur l'autre..

"Enfin, bref.. de toute façon.. conclut la jeune femme, faisant sursauter Chris, qui contemplait le couple parental. On sait à quel point tu as souffert, que tu souffres du décès de Andreas, de _leur_ décès.. Alors si un jour tu devais avoir un autre compagnon, quelque soit son genre et si c'était ce Thaï, nous serions heureux 0 pour toi. On sera tous là pour.."

Elle fut interrompu par son frère, qui l'étreignit avec force.. Un murmure lui parvint à l'oreille..

"Merci, _Milia_..."

_**Au même moment, Bangkok, Thaïlande*..** _

"Reviens ici, Pichit, nous n'en avons pas fini avec tout ça.. Pichit!"

Ce dernier claqua violemment la porte de sa chambre, refusant d'écouter ce que ses parents voulaient encore lui dire. Il s'affala directement sur son lit, soulagé que son petit frère se soit absenté pour la nuit, afin d'aller chez un ami. Il enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller, y hurlant la frustration qu'il ressentait en trop grosse quantité.

Il s'agita ainsi durant une bonne dizaine de minutes, avant de cesser, à peine calmé. Il détourna la tête de son oreiller pour observer ses trois petits hamsters, qui déambulaient joyeusement dans la grande cage, sauf un qui courait dans la roue. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir sur Pichaï, qui vint s'asseoir sur le lit, près de lui.

"Petit frère.. aller, reviens... fit celui-ci, en posant une main sur l'épaule de son cadet. Maman et Papa ne voulaient pas..."

"Oh, arrête, tu sais très bien que c'était ce qu'ils pensaient! le coupa Pichit, irrité. Mais qui que soit mon ou mes entraîneurs, ils n'ont pas à s'en mêler.. Là, juste parce que c'est une de mes.. _connaissances_ et un Omega, ils ont décrété que je devais en premier lieu leur en parler pour que Chalerm puisse..."

Il laissa la fin de sa phrase en suspens, les poings serrés à s'en enfoncer les ongles dans ses paumes. Cette situation le pesait de plus en plus, de ce que pouvait constater son frère aîné. Surtout qu'il adorait son jumeau, qu'ils avaient toujours tout fait ensemble, n'avaient pas été souvent séparé... Jusqu'à ce que les tests du second genre révèle que Chalerm était un Alpha.

Meilleurs études, plus de moyens mis à disposition pour son avenir.. Pichit, lui, avait eu la sensation d'être abandonné, n'avait trouvé son salut que dans le patinage. Il avait débuté avec son frère, après avoir vu le film " _ **Le Roi et le Patineur**_ ", ainsi que sa suite. Il avait continué ce sport, son frère ayant dû cesser, pour ses nouvelles " _obligations_ "..

"Faudrait vraiment que je me trouve un appart.. grommela-t-il, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone. Au moins, là, je pourrais peut-être avoir plus facilement une vie privée .."

Pichaï soupira, face à la déclaration de son petit frère.

"Tu crois que ça peut changer quelque chose? fit il remarquer. Ce n'est pas comme si.."

"T'as épousé celle qu'oncle Chayan t'as choisi, alors forcément tu es tranquille... répliqua le plus jeune. Et il va vouloir choisir pour Chal' parce que c'est un Alpha, et pour Suns' et Tuka' parce que ce sont des filles.."

"Oncle a peut-être choisi, mais je la fréquentait depuis quelques temps, avant que.. commença l'aîné avant de se stopper, dépité. Bon, écoute, je vais te laisser te calmer, tu descendras quand on devra partir, d'accord?"

Pichit hocha nonchalamment la tête, avant de râler contre son frère, qui lui avait mis un petit coup sur la tête, avant de s'en aller...

* * *

"Dis, tu comptes vraiment déménager à ton retour de Russie?"

Pichit, en train de se rafraîchir, jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de Sunstra, bientôt dix-huit ans, qui l'observait avec inquiétude. Quelques jours étaient passés depuis que le patineur s'était disputé avec ses parents, qui ne voyaient pas d'un très bon oeil que Chris soit le remplaçant de Satsuki, de par son genre.

Depuis lors, le brun passait une partie de son temps à s'entraîner, souhaitant éviter une autre confrontation. Il devait également réfléchir à une chorégraphie et des chansons, chose pour laquelle il était en retard, pour la première fois de sa carrière.

Il posa sa gourde, observant Celestino qui donnait quelque leçons à Tukata, le coach ayant dit attendre d'avoir de quoi travailler avec lui. Perdu dans sa contemplation, il ne fit pas attention à sa soeur, qui s'était approché de lui.

"J'ai entendu maman dire que les tests seraient fait après les vacances d'octobre, pour Tuka', pour choisir en avance son école, à la prochaine rentrée de mi-mai.. dit la jeune femme, en regardant la concernée. Tu ne m'as pas répondu. Tu vas déménager à ton retour ou pas alors?"

"Dès que je trouverais, ouais.. répondit distraitement Pitchit, avant de se tourner vers sa cadette. Attends... c'est si tôt que ça, maintenant?"

"Bien sûr, frangin! s'exclama l'adolescente. Il y a même des tests qui sont fait sur des bébés de six mois, maintenant... c'est dans les cours pour les seconds genres, Anada m'avait montré le papier donné au collège pour ça.."

Pichit tourna de nouveau les yeux en direction de la benjamine de la famille, pensif.

"J'espère juste qu'elle n'aura pas de complications, qu'importe son deuxième genre.." murmura-t-il.

"Ouais... mais au fait.. s'interrogea Sunstra, souhaitant changer de sujet. J'ai demandé à Celestino pourquoi il ne faisait rien avec toi.."

"Oh, ça.. rit nerveusement Pichit. Je n'ai pas de musique sur laquelle travailler. J'ai mon thème saisonnier, mais le reste.."

Il expliqua brièvement à sa petite soeur en quoi consistait son thème, son objectif de la saison. Cette dernière écoutait attentivement son frère, plongé en pleine réflexion. Puis, ayant une illumination, elle coupa la parole de son frère, ravie.

"Attends, j'ai les chansons idéales sur mon portable! s'écria-t-elle, impatiente, en sortant portable et écouteurs de sa poche. Tu vas me dire ce que tu en penses, je te ferai la trad après.. "

Circonspect, Pichit la laissa tout de même faire, curieux de ce qu'elle avait à lui proposer..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ce n'est pas vraiment précisé (Et je ne voyais pas où le mettre dans l'histoire) mais vu il y a cinq heures de décalage entre la Suisse et la Thaïlande (qui a l'avance de cinq heures). En gros c'est 13h chez Chris pour 18 heures chez Pichit..
> 
> Si Chris est soutenu par toute sa famille, ce n'est pas totalement le cas pour Pichit, malheureusement..
> 
> Pour la deuxième petite soeur de Pitchit.. à vous de deviner quelle sera son second genre !
> 
> Et quand aux musiques pour le petit hamster.. Surprise !


	11. Changement d'air

_Circonspect, Pichit laissa tout de même faire Sunstra, curieux de ce qu'elle avait à lui proposer..._

_**"Votre attention, chers passagers. Notre vol en direction de Saint Pétersbourg, Russie, ne va pas tarder à atterrir. Veuillez éteindre vos appareils électroniques et attachez vos ceintures.."** _

Chris, aux mots du pilote, s'étira sur son siège, encore à moitié endormi, puis attacha sa ceinture. Il jeta brièvement un coup d'oeil sur son portable, avant de l'éteindre, comme indiqué. Il avait prévenu Viktor et Yuuri de son arrivée, afin que l'un des deux vienne le récupérer à la sortie. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder, le regard tourné vers le hublot.

Il avait eu des journées surchargés, pour préparer correctement son départ dans la capitale thaïlandaise. Entre les rendez-vous pour sa demande de visa, ceux à l'ambassade de Thaïlande, secteur Omega, pour vérifier les raisons de son départ pour ce pays..

Une fois encore, les discriminations à l'encontre du "sexe faible" lui avait été démontré, les refus étant fréquents pour les personnes dans son cas. Heureusement que son père avait pu l'aider pour obtenir rapidement les papiers, sans compter le justificatif que lui avait envoyé Pichit et Celestino.

Il était également allé voir le docteur Yang, pour vérifier que son état de santé lui permettait de voyager, ainsi que les vaccins, si il y en avait a faire. La cardiologue avait fait un examen, et fait les prescriptions habituelles pour son coeur, avant de lui donner le nom d'un confrère. Et, évidemment, elle l'avait littéralement noyé sous de multiples recommandations, étant une des rares à se permettre de le secouer. Le gynécologue pour Omega l'avait également examiné, lui donnant quelques noms de médecins thaïlandais pratiquants dans la même filière.

Il resterait en contact téléphonique avec son psychologue, refusant de s'épancher une fois de plus chez une personne qu'il ne connaissait guère. De plus, il n'avait confiance qu'envers ce praticien, qui, à la manière de Yang, le chamboulait souvent dans ses réflexions.

Les applaudissements caractéristiques de la fin d'atterrissage le sortirent de ses pensées, lui faisant imiter machinalement les autres passagers. Il attendit qu'il y eut moins de monde dans le couloir, ayant récupéré son sac au préalable, puis sortit lui aussi, pour aller prendre sa valise.

Arrivé devant le tapis roulant, pour attendre sa valise, il remplaça ses lunettes de vue par celles de soleil. Il en profita aussi pour vérifier si son téléphone avait bien effectué le changement de fuseau horaire, alors qu'il l'allumait. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant autant de notifications, puis rangea son mobile, pour sortir de l'aéroport. Il était en train de dépasser une des salles d'attentes, les souvenirs se rattachant à ce genre d'endroits le faisait moins souffrir au fil du temps, quand il entendit...

"Chris, on est là !"

Surpris, le Suisse se retourna à l'appel de Yuuri et Pichit, arrivé quelques jours avant lui avec Celestino. Le duo vint rapidement à lui, le Japonais lui tendant une bouteille d'eau fraîche, qu'il prit avec reconnaissance.

"Merci.. fit il en buvant une longue rasade, assoiffé par la chaleur ambiante. Viktor n'est pas là ?"

Yuuri secoua la tête, remettant machinalement ses lunettes qui glissaient de son nez.

"Il est resté à la maison pour se reposer avec le petit. Mes parents sont restés avec eux.. expliqua-t-il. Tu es le dernier que nous attendions, Yurio n'est pas sûr de pouvoir venir pour le second sacrement.."

Chris hocha distraitement la tête, suivant le Bêta et l'Alpha, qui se dirigeait à la sortie, direction le parking. Il restait trois jours avant le sacrement du fils Katsuforov, auquel Chris et Pichit participaient en tant que parrains Bêta et Omega. La marraine Alpha, Minako Okukawa, était arrivée en même temps que la famille Katsuki. Ce serait elle qui, comme le voulait la coutume, ramènerait le petit à Viktor, durant la cérémonie.

Arrivé devant la voiture, Yuuri prit la valise de Chris pour la déposer dans le coffre, tandis que que les deux autres allèrent s'installer dans le véhicule...

_**Une demi-heure plus tard, Kraft Hôtel..** _

"Voilà, on y est... Tu nous rejoindra plus tard avec Chris, alors, Pichit Kun?"

Le Thaï hocha la tête, jetant un coup d'oeil en direction du Suisse, qui s'étira à la sortie de la voiture. Yuuri avait déjà sorti la valise du coffre, et l'avait posé près de son meilleur ami.

"Je te laisse t'installer, vous viendrez à la maison pour le dîner ce soir, d'accord?" dit il.

"Mais oui, Yuuri.. le rassura Pichit, avant d'ajouter, voyant son ami ouvrir la bouche pour parler. Ne t'en fais pas, on a pas besoin que vous vous déplaciez, on peut largement venir de nous même.."

"Le petit hamster n'a pas tort.. renchérit Chris. On est pas des gosses, et vous n'êtes pas loin. Nous ne serons pas les seuls à venir, je suppose ?"

"Il y a ma soeur qui sera là, avec son fiancé, Hisashi San, et Minako Sensei.. déclara le Japonais. Et il n'y aura personne d'autre ce soir.."

Sur ces derniers mots, il salua le Bêta et l'Omega, puis retourna à sa voiture. Il démarra peu après, laissant une ambiance étrange s'infiltrer entre les deux futurs parrains. Mal à l'aise, Pichit se massa la nuque, ne sachant que dire.

"On fera mieux de rentrer à l'intérieur, non? suggéra Chris, une main posée sur sa valise. J'aimerais déposer mes affaires et prendre une douche, si tu veux bien.."

"Oh, euh... ouais, ouais.. acquieça le brun, soulagé que l'autre ait pris la parole en premier. On a qu'à faire ça."

Et ils allèrent dans l'hôtel. Chris se dirigea directement vers l'accueil, laissant Pichit attendre derrière lui, celui-ci devant juste prendre la carte qui ouvrait la porte de la chambre. L'affaire fut rapidement réglée, le Thaï avait rapidement pu récupérer sa carte, dans le même temps.

Chris déclina l'offre d'un des employés de l'hôtel, qui lui proposait de lui indiquer l'étage où se situait sa chambre.Il alla avec Pichit à l'ascenseur, voulant accompagner le plus jeune jusqu'au second étage des Omegas, celui où logeait Chris étant complet. Le silence régna tout le temps que dura le voyage, le blond étant occupé à envoyer des messages, tandis que le brun était trop nerveux pour parler.

Ce dernier retint un soupir de soulagement, en entendant la sonnerie de la machine, indiquant qu'ils étaient arrivé au bon étage. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit pour les laisser passer, le duo se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre qu'occupait le Bêta. Arrivé devant la chambre, Pichit se stoppa un petit moment, la main sur la poignée, hésitant.

"Bon, eh bien.. marmonna-t-il, les yeux rivés sur le sol. On se voit plus tard. Enfin.. si t'as rien de prévu, bien sur.. "

"À part appeler ma famille, et prendre une douche, pas vraiment.. fit Chris. Tu veux faire quelque chose de particulier?"

"Ben, tant que t'es là, faudra que je te montre ce qu'on a commencé à travailler avec Celestino.. répondit Pichit avant de se figer, semblant se souvenir de quelque chose. Ah oui, d'ailleurs, il a demandé à te parler par rapport à tout ça. Je dois le prévenir que t'es arrivé.."

Il pianota sur son téléphone, afin d'appeler son coach. Après deux tentatives infructueuses, il lâcha l'affaire, ennuyé.

"Il a dû aller avec Minako... soupira-t-il. Dès que les deux sont ensemble, ils vont souvent traîner.."

"Ce n'est pas si grave, petit hamster.. le rassura l'Omega en lui tapotant la tête. Si tu veux, on n'aura qu'à aller à la patinoire sans lui. Tu le rappelera la bas, d'accord?"

"Ouais, pigé... grommela le Bêta, le rouge aux joues. Tu veux qu'on se rejoigne à l'accueil d'ici combien de temps?"

"Hmmm... je dirais une bonne heure, ça ira, pour toi?" suggéra le Suisse.

Pichit hocha vivement la tête, soulagé d'avoir trouvé un début d'entente avec Chris, saluant ce dernier avant de vite rentrer dans sa chambre. Le blond le regarda faire, ignorant comment réagir face à l'attitude de son futur élève.

"Il ne va pas me faciliter la tâche, le petit hamster..."

_**Une heure et demie plus tard, palais des sports Ioubileïny...** _

"Dis donc heureusement que t'as prévu un taxi, Pichit.."

Celui-ci, assis sur le banc afin d'attacher ses patins, releva la tête et haussa les épaules à la remarque de Chris, qui observait la patinoire. Ils étaient partis un peu en avance, les deux étant descendu avant l'heure convenu. Ils avaient pris un taxi, la distance entre l'hôtel et la patinoire était assez grande, surtout en saison estivale. Le Thaï avait de nouveau appelé son coach, qui leur avait dit les retrouver dans l'heure qui suivrait.

"Au fait, tu veux que je t'aide avec des étirements?" ajouta le Suisse, en s'approchant du patineur, la main tendu.

Ce dernier secoua négativement la tête à la proposition, acceptant tout de même la main tendue, afin de se relever plus facilement.

"J'en ai fait dans ma chambre, avant de partir.. fit il en marchant vers l'entrée de la piste. Et je ferais mon jogging ce soir, à la place du trajet habituel.. Normalement je vais à la patinoire à pieds.. précisa-t-il en voyant le blond froncer les sourcils. Mais on allait pas faire trois quart d'heure de marche, au moins, avec cette chaleur. Surtout pour toi, ça serait pas évident.."

Il rentra sur la glace, il avait enlevé ses protections le temps qu'il discute avec Chris, et se lança pour faire quelques tours, afin de s'échauffer. La vue de la glace le faisait bien moins souffrir depuis quelques temps, le fait qu'il veuille aider Pichit le prouvait, à son plus grand soulagement.

Il jeta un un coup d'oeil en direction du concerné, perdu dans ses pensées. Le patineur avait sacrifié une partie de son échauffement habituel juste pour ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise, et lui éviter la chaleur étouffante. Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres au saut que venait de faire le Thaï. Il l'observa faire, accolé au rebord de la patinoire, nostalgique et envieux à la fois.

Revenir sur la glace, même pour faire des routines, lui avait été déconseillé non seulement par son cardiologue, mais également par le gynécologue qui le suivait. Les deux praticiens lui ayant tout juste autorisé à entraîner le jeune patineur, son corps étant toujours en phase de guérison, trop d'efforts lui était interdit. Il devrait de nouveau faire un examen de contrôle les prochains mois..

"Hey, tout va bien, Chris?"

Ce dernier eut un léger sursaut en entendant le Thaï, qui avait fini ses tours, revenir vers lui, l'air inquiet. Il hocha la tête, ne voulant pas faire stresser plus que nécessaire le jeune homme.

"Mais oui, petit hamster, ça va.. le rassura-t-il. C'est juste que ça faisait un moment, sans compter au baptême de la petite, que je n'étais pas venu dans ce genre d'endroits... Tu as fais des progrès, depuis le temps!?ajouta-t-il et changea de sujet. Tu dois me montrer tes musiques, c'est ça?"

Pichit sortit son portable de sa poche, sa soeur lui ayant mis les musiques en question dessus, ainsi qu'une paire d'écouteurs. Il les brancha, tendit un écouteur au Suisse, qui le mit à son oreille. Il mit l'autre à soa propre oreille, concentré sur la recherche de musique. Il releva brièvement la tête, écarlate, en se rendant compte de la proximité de Chris, qui le dévisageait de ses yeux verts. Il déglutit, baissa la tête, pour trouver les deux chansons dont il avait besoin.

"Ah, c'est celles-ci.. fit il, soulagé. D'abord, celle pour le court.."

Il enclencha la musique, guettant une réaction du Suisse quant aux paroles, au son.. Celui-ci resta silencieux, attentif à ce qu'il entendait. Il ne fit aucun mouvement quand la seconde musique démarra peu après l'autre. Les yeux rivés sur Pichit, qui chantonnait les paroles qu'il entendait, il retint un rictus en comprenant que c'était pas totalement les paroles exactes qui sortait de la bouche du patineur. Bouche qu'il observait avec un peu trop d'insistance..

"T'en dis quoi, Chris? s'enquit le Thaï, sortant le blond de sa torpeur. J'ai commencé à discuter avec Celestino pour la choré et.."

"Elles me semblent parfaites, pour toi.. le coupa l'autre, se morigenant intérieurement. Par contre, désolé, je pige presque que dalle.."

"Oh, je m'en doutais bien! Je n'ai pas amené la traduction avec moi, tu les auras quand on sera à Bangkok.. dit le brun, avant de se stopper. Mais, au fait.. t'as déjà tout préparer, pour pouvoir venir? Tu viens dès que le baptême est fini, c'est ça?"

"Ouais, tout est prêt.. confirma l'Omega. Et j'ai pu avoir un appartement, non loin de la patinoire où tu t'entraines, je dois juste récupérer les clefs à mon arrivée.. Mon père m'a beaucoup aidé dans les démarches.. Et toi, si je me souviens bien, tu vis avec tes parents, c'est ça?"

Il se mordit les lèvres, comprenant qu'il avait fait une gaffe à l'évocation des parents du Bêta, en voyant la tête du concerné s'assombrir. Il s'apprêtait à s'excuser quand il fut arrêté par un signe de main du plus jeune, qui se voulait rassurant.

"C'est rien, Chris.. Je vivais chez mes parents, oui.. expliqua Pichit. Sauf, que je pars dès mon retour au pays. Ils deviennent trop.. envahissant, et pas dans le bon sens du terme.."

Sourcils froncés d'incompréhension, Chris voulut demander plus de détails, quand il fut interrompu par une voix familière.

"Ciao ciao, Christophe,Pichit!"

"Hey, Celestino, vous êtes en retard! répliqua Pichit, boudeur. On va pas avoir beaucoup de temps..."

L'italien balaya la remarque d'un revers de la main, comme si ce que disait son élève n'était qu'un détail. Il se tourna vers Chris, la main tendue.

"Alors, c'est toi qui va remplacer Satsuki, Christophe.. constata-t-il, bien qu'étant déjà au courant, avant de se rapprocher du Suisse, pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille, avant de reculer. Je te présente mes condoléances, bien qu'un peu en retard.. c'était quelqu'un de bien..."

Son vis à vis hocha silencieusement la tête, murmura un simple merci vers le cinquantenaire, l'estomac noué. Il eut un léger sursaut en sentant une main mate se poser sur son épaule, comme pour le soutenir. Il tourna brièvement la tête en direction de Pichit, un petit sourire aux lèvres, devant un Celestino quelque peu surpris. Ce dernier repris rapidement contenance, tapant dans ses mains pour réveiller le duo, perdu dans leur contemplation mutuelle, devant lui.

"Bon! On va pouvoir s'y mettre, alors!"

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Chris..."

"Bonjour à toi aussi, petit tigre... répliqua le Suisse, en entrant dans l'appartement, non sans enlever ses chaussures, pour mettre des chaussons. Lilia m'a donné son adresse, elle s'inquiète pour toi.. Sofya est au lit, c'est ça ?"

Un hochement de tête lui répondit, l'invita à s'installer sur un canapé du salon, ce qu'il fit. Il observa autour de lui, un peu embarrassé de se retrouver chez l'ancienne diva. Il déclina la tasse de thé proposé par Yuri, qui se posta dans le fauteuil à proximité, une tisane à la main.

"T'es pas censé aider Pichit à s'entraîner? demanda le plus jeune. Il est pas galère?"

"Il est avec Lilia, pour aujourd'hui, c'est pour ça qu'elle m'a dit de venir te voir.. expliqua Chris. Et ça va.. Il écoute, et est plutôt... prévenant à mon égard. Vu qu'on va ensemble à la patinoire, il ne veut plus faire le chemin à pieds.. précisa-t-il devant l'air confus de Yuri, avant d'ajouter. Mais.. et toi, tout va bien? T'as l'air vraiment crevé, mon pauvre..."

La coiffure échevelé, le teint légèrement plus pâle, ainsi que les cernes qui décoraient les yeux émeraudes du jeune Omega ne trompaient guère. Ce qui rendit plus clair la demande de la prima, faisant soupirer le Russe.

"C'est juste que... la petite a beaucoup de mal à dormir, ces temps-ci, même chez Deda, c'était comme ça.. marmonna-t-il. Lilia dit qu'elle doit faire ses dents.. et il y a aussi la chaleur qui.."

Un gémissement l'interrompit, faisant comprendre que la fillette s'était réveillée, au grand damn de sa mère. Il s'excusa auprès du Suisse, alla récupérer sa petite, passant à la cuisine avant de l'emmener avec lui au salon. Chris observa sa filleule, qui avaient les joues rouges, simplement vêtue d'une couche, une main tenant fermement un tissu.

Elle se calma un petit moment quand Yuri lui massa les gencive à l'aide d'une pommade, spécifique à ce genre de soucis, qu'il avait ramené. Il laissa la fillette boire son biberon d'eau, apaisant sa soif, les yeux rivés sur sa maman. Chris, spectateur de la scène qui se déroulait devant lui, fut impressionné par l'aisance dont le blondinet faisait preuve.

"Tu te débrouilles très bien, petit tigre.. dit il, avant de désigner d'un mouvement de la tête ce que tenait la petite. C'est bien ce que je pense, non?"

Yuri s'empourpra légèrement, concentré sur Sofya, qui avait arrêté de boire son biberon.

"Ouais... avoua-t-il à demi-mot. C'est le foulard de Be.. _son_ foulard. Deda pense que ce n'est pas... que je devrais pas laisser la petite s'y habituer. Mais l'odeur a l'air de la rassurer..."

"Eh bien, il s'agit des phéromones de son père.. de ton Alpha.. supposa le plus vieux avant d'ajouter, en voyant le plus jeune se retenir de bailler. Tu ne veux pas aller te reposer un peu, pendant que je suis là?"

Yuri secoua la tête en guise de dénégation, berçant sa petite, qui babillait joyeusement, un hochet dans sa main.

"Tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin.. plaida le Suisse. Et, on ne dirait pas comme ça.. mais je me suis occupé de mon neveu et ma nièce, quand ils étaient encore petit.. tu ne seras pas en forme demain, si tu ne te repose pas un peu.."

Il s'approcha du plus jeune, tendit lentement les bras, le dévisageant avec insistance. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, après beaucoup d'hésitation, Yuri déposa délicatement sa petite tigresse dans les bras de son congénère. L'enfant resta calme, mâchonnant son jouet, ses yeux émeraudes fixés sur son parrain.

"Tu vois, elle est tranquille.. rassura celui-ci, en direction de la maman. Allez, file! Ne reviens pas avant une demi-heure minimum!"

Yuri obtempéra à contrecoeur, voyant bien que la petite ne semblait pas mal à l'aise avec le Suisse..

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

_**Aéroport Suvarnabhumi, Bangkok, Thaïlande..** _

"Enfin, on est arrivé... Heureusement que nous n'avions qu'une escale..."

Pichit s'étira longuement, écoutant d'une oreille Chris, qui venait de lui parler. Ils étaient partis de la Russie le lendemain du dernier sacrement de leur désormais filleul, les deux parties auxquels ils avaient participé s'étant parfaitement déroulé. Le voyage, bien que particulièrement long, s'était plutôt bien passé. Ils avaient été réparti dans deux espaces différents durant les deux vols, permettant aux deux hommes de réfléchir sur leur situation, qui était assez compliqué..

À présent, ils attendaient leurs bagages, qui n'allaient pas tarder à se trouver sur le tapis, soulagé d'être sur la terre ferme. Le Thaï avait eu l'occasion de revoir Yuri avec sa fille, pour la fête prévu en l'honneur de Hiro. Il avait appris, et constaté, que Mila et Emil échangeaient leur place, l'Alpha Russe ayant décidé de s'entraîner dans la péninsule Italienne avec Sara, son Omega. Quand à Emil, il n'avait pas souhaité s'expliquer, voulant oublier le plus vite possible un certain jumeau Italien, resté au pays.

Le Bêta jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de l'Omega, pensif. Si il y avait bien une chose qui l'avait étonné durant ce banquet, c'était lui. Il avait été le seul, avec Lilia, Yuuko et Mila, auquel le Yuri Russe laissait sa progéniture. Un exploit, vu toute la méfiance dont le blondinet faisait preuve..

"Ah, ils sont là... grommela Chris en prenant leurs bagages, le faisant sursauter au passage. On ira voir tes parents au retour de Celestino demain, c'est ça?"

"Ouais, il a prit l'avion un peu plus tard que nous.. répondit distraitement Pichit en prenant son bagage, remerciant du regard son interlocuteur. On ira demain aprem, le temps qu'il se pose un peu, lui aussi.. Tu y vas de suite à ton appart?"

"Non, vu l'heure qu'il est... Je vais dormir dans un hôtel, pour cette nuit.. marmonna le Suisse, massant sa nuque endolorie. Et toi, tu rentres chez tes parents..?"

"Je vais pas avoir le choix... soupira le brun. Je devais aller chez mon frère aîné, mais il a eu une urgence à régler, et j'ai pas son double de clefs.. je vais faire venir un taxi, et.."

"Si c'est si tendu avec tes parents, pourquoi ne viendrais tu pas avec moi, cette nuit?"


	12. Contrariétés

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le dernier chapitre pour aujourd'hui, bonne lecture!

_"Si c'est si tendu avec tes parents, pourquoi ne viendrais tu pas avec moi, cette nuit?"_

Décontenancé face à la suggestion de Chris, Pichit le regarda silencieusement quelques instants, le temps que ça monte dans son esprit..

"Qu.. quo.. quoi!? bafouilla-t-il stupidement. Qu'est ce que tu..."

"On prend une chambre avec deux lits séparés, petit hamster.. le coupa le Suisse, avant de sourire, taquin. Tu voulais peut-être un lit double, qu'on pourrait partager.."

"Non! cria le Thaï, avant de baisser le ton, les regards s'étant tourner vers eux. Ce que je veux dire.. Sérieusement, Chris, je suis crevé, ce genre de plaisanteries.."

Il rougit légèrement en sentant la main chaude, ou peut-être que cette sensation de chaleur était le fruit de son imagination, du blond se poser sur sa tête.

"Très bien, Pichit, je suis désolé.. déclara le Suisse. On va chercher une chambre d'hôtel avec deux lits séparé, ou deux chambres simples. Ça te convient?"

Il sentit le mouvement de tête du plus jeune lui répondre positivement, sans un bruit. Il enleva sa main de la chevelure brune, prit son téléphone pour chercher un hôtel potable dans les environs.. Pichit le stoppa, posant sa main sur son poignet, sous l'air surpris du Suisse.

"Te casse pas la tête, je connais le coin, je peux trouver un hôtel qui pourrait nous accueillir.. dit il, le regard tourné ailleurs. Faut juste espérer qu'il y ait de la place.. il y a souvent du monde, à cette période de l'année.."

Il fit signe à Chris de le suivre, afin de sortir de l'aéroport, grimaçant au vent qui soufflait. Il héla le premier taxi qu'il repéra, salué chaleureusement par le chauffeur, qui l'avait reconnu. Chris observa le patineur discuter dans sa langue natale, indiqué une adresse au conducteur. Ce dernier, un Bêta selon toute vraisemblance, parla au blond dans un anglais plutôt correct, tout en balançant souvent des remarques à son compatriote.

Le véhicule se stoppa à une vingtaine de minutes de l'aéroport, dans une rue avec les lumières allumés dans les habitations et restaurants, malgré l'heure tardive. Pichit laissa Chris sortir le premier, afin de pouvoir régler la course, puis récupéra leurs bagages, que le Suisse avait enlevé du coffre.

Le chauffeur leur dit signe puis redémarra peu après, permettant au blond d'admirer la façade de l'établissement qui lui faisait face. Nul doute qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un endroit que des touristes devaient connaitre, ou du moins peu d'entre eux. La devanture était plutôt belle, bien éclairée, avec quelques représentations culturelles propres à la Thaïlande, dont le _**Wat Phra Kaeo**_ (temple du Bouddha d'émeraude).

"On devrait entrer, non? suggéra Pichit, le tirant de ses rêveries. Ce serait mieux.."

Il montra brièvement le ciel qui s'assombrissait, signe que la pluie n'était pas loin, et amena le Suisse à l'intérieur. Une jeune femme était postée au comptoir de l'accueil, concentrée sur un papier. Cette dernière eut son visage qui s'illumina à la vue du brun, qui s'approcha d'elle.

"J'en ai pour une minute, Chris.. dit il à ce dernier avant de chuchoter à la jeune femme, en thaï. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici.."

Le blond, sourcils froncés, observa les deux jeunes se parler avec virulence, Pichit plus ennuyé que l'autre. Celle-ci, en l'appercevant, eut un drôle de sourire, avant de se tourner vers le patineur, qui secoua vigoureusement la tête, les joues rouges. La jeune femme ricana, avant de retourner derrière le comptoir.

"Il y a un problème, petit hamster? murmura Chris, qui s'était entretemps rapproché de Pichit, qui sursauta à son contact. Tu connais cette endroit, et cette fille, parceque..."

"Je.. j'ai déjà eu un boulot ici, pour pouvoir me payer mes affaires.. répondit le brun. Et elle c'est ma..."

"L'une de ses petites soeurs adorés, et celle qui lui a montré les chansons pour ses programmes, Sunstra Chulanont.. la coupa sa soeur, avant de se tourner vers son frère, ajoutant dans leur langue natale. Hey, il est pas mal du tout, ton Omega.. Tu sais que maman et papa risquent de.."

"D'abord, ce n'est pas _mon_ Omega, je te l'ai déjà répété mille fois... grommela son aîné, le rouge aux joues. Les parents ne sont pas au courant, n'est ce pas?"

"Ils pensent que je suis allée chez des amies, pour la nuit.. S'ils appellent, mon alibi tient bien la route.. répliqua-t-elle. Il reste une chambre à l'étage des Omegas, avec deux lits simples.. Ça vous convient?"

Pichit se tourna vers Chris, lui traduisit brièvement ce que venait dire sa soeur. Le Suisse opina à la proposition de la jeune femme, dont la ressemblance avec son futur élève lui sembla plus évidente, les deux côte à côte. Les mêmes yeux gris, le timbre de voix, la forme du visage.. Sans compter le caractère, bon vivant..

"Bon, alors, c'est réglé! s'exclama joyeusement Sunstra. Pichit, tu peux emmener les affaires là haut, faut que j'explique à ton coach comment ça se passe, ici.."

"Je peux le faire moi-même, petite soeur, c'est.. commença-t-il, se tut face à la tête que sa soeur faisait. Rooh, ok, je te laisse faire ton _travail_.."

Sa cadette lui mit un petit coup sur l'épaule, au ton moqueur que son frère avait prit. Ce dernier prit ses bagages, Chris refusant qu'il prenne les siens, tout en le prévenant au passage qu'il n'en aurait pas pour long. Il se dirigea du côté d'un ascenseur, y entra à peine la machine fut là. Le Suisse et la Thaï l'observèrent monter, en silence.

"Dites, vous connaissez mon frère depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas? demanda Sunstra. Il nous a parlé des patineurs qu'il connaissait, et vous en faisiez partie, si j'en juge sa tête et la façon dont il vous a décrit..."

Elle cessa de parler, ne voulant pas en dévoiler plus que nécessaire sur son grand frère, en particulier au blond.

"Tu sais que tu peux me tutoyer, je ne suis pas si vieux.. fit remarquer ce dernier, préférant ignorer ce que la jeune femme venait de dire. Tu n'as pas droit d'avoir un travail, alors?"

"Non chez moi, et dans certaines familles, les filles, quelque soit leur second genre doivent se concentrer sur les études, jusqu'à ce que les adultes leur choisisse un mari _approprié_.. expliqua Sunstra, soulagée de ne pas avoir eu à approfondir sur ce qu'elle avait dit juste avant, changeant vite de sujet. Pichit sait que ses idéaux ne sont pas très en raccord avec les traditions.. et c'est pas souvent que nos parents sont réellement fier de lui.."

Elle se tut un court instant, perdu dans ses pensées, avant de continuer.

"Vous.. tu prendras soin de mon grand frère, hein? Il est génial, il nous a souvent protégé, quand on avait des problèmes... j'sais qu'il s'en est voulu, de nous laisser pour sa carrière, mais il.."

"C'est bon, mes affaires sont là haut... intervint Pichit, interrompant par la même occasion sa soeur. Il y a un problème?"

"Non, tout va bien, frangin.. le rassura sa soeur, un sourire aux lèvres, le regard tourné vers Chris. Demain après-midi, tu seras avec Monsieur Cialdini et mon frère, pour rencontrer la famille?"

"Oui, puisque je suis censé les voir, en tant que remplaçant de sa coache habituelle.. acquieça le Suisse, ajoutant au passage. Je ferais comme si je ne t'avais jamais vu, une fois que je te reverrai la bas.."

La jeune femme opina, rassurée, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

"Merci beaucoup! Ah, j'oubliais... dit elle en montrant un écriteau écrit en Thaï et en anglais, sur le meuble de l'accueil. Nous avons des suppresseurs et des injections, en cas d'urgence, ainsi que des contrace..."

"Bon, nous on monte, l'avion ça crève! le coupa Pichit. Je te vois plus tard, petite soeur! Bon courage!"

"Okay, frangin! Bonne nuit à vous deux.. ricana-t-elle. À demain, _mister_ Giacometti!"

Un dernier signe de la main en direction de la cadette du patineur, et le duo monta dans l'ascenseur les conduisant à leur chambre. Le silence s'installa entre eux, alors que le Thaï les amenait à ce qui leur servirait de chambre, pour la nuit. Ce dernier, à peine furent ils à l'intérieur, brisa le calme.

"T'as la salle de bain, juste ici.. marmonna-t-il, en lui montrant une porte. Et si t'as besoin de quelque chose, appelle ma soeur. Je file à la douche.."

Il entra rapidement dans la salle de bain, ayant préparé ses affaires au préalable, empêchant Chris de lui parler. Le blond alla sur son lit, ennuyé de la tournure que prenait la situation. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour que ce soit moins tendu entre eux, que le Thaï soit plus à l'aise en sa présence. Les Omegas en tant que tel ne semblait pas le déranger, de ce qu'il savait..

Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur le lit opposé au sien, ou trônait la chemise que Pichit avait sur lui, quelques instants plus tôt, par dessus son Tee-shirt. Il avait la folle sensation qu'il pouvait sentir un parfum émaner du vêtement, bien que son propriétaire ne puisse pas dégager de phéromones.

L'estomac noué, une douce chaleur grandissant dans son corps, il se leva machinalement, dans le but de profiter plus encore de l'odeur... Chose qu'il n'eut pas le temps de faire, ayant entendu la porte de la salle de bain se déverrouiller. Il se précipita du côté de sa valise, pour prendre des affaires pour se doucher, devant un Pichit décontenancé face à son comportement.

"Tout va bien, Chris? s'enquit le Bêta. Si tu veux te rafraîchir..."

"Oui, petit hamster, j'y vais... l'interrompit le Suisse, des vêtements en main. Merci.."

Il évita ostensiblement le regard gris, s'enferma dans l'espérance de se vider l'esprit..

Il ne sortit de la douche que trois quart d'heure plus tard, vêtu d'un simple sous-vêtement, tremblant sous l'effet de l'eau froide, qui l'avait à peine apaisé. La respiration régulière, ainsi que la forme dissimulée sous le drap, lui fit comprendre que le brun s'était endormi durant son absence.

Il prit ses comprimés et s'affala sur son lit, retenant un soupir de soulagement, inquiet à l'idée que le brun ait pu entendre ce qu'il avait osé faire à ses dépends. Il se glissa sous un drap, il avait déjà posé son portable et ses lunettes sur la table de nuit, ainsi que de l'eau et ses médicaments d'urgence. Il observa Pichit, qui ronflait doucement dans le lit voisin, les joues écarlates.

_Que ferait le Thaï, s'il savait qu'il pensait à lui pendant qu'il se donnait du plaisir..?_

* * *

Le soleil, qui passait à travers les rideaux, réveilla le Suisse, lui piqua les yeux. Il avait dû s'endormir sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, vu la position dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il se frotta les yeux, embrumé dans le sommeil, assis sur le lit, avant de jeter un oeil sur l'autre lit. Son coeur se glaça un instant en voyant la literie vide, les draps faits, ainsi que la chambre, déserte de tout effets appartenant au Bêta.

Confus, il fila prendre une douche dans le but de se réveiller davantage, il prendrait un café à l'extérieur tout comme ses médicaments. Ces derniers ne pouvaient être pris à jeun, à l'exception des supresseurs qu'il devait prendre avant de sortir dehors. Ragaillardi, de meilleur humeur de s'être débarrassé de cette chaleur pesante, même un bref moment, il sortit de la salle de bain.

Il entendit son téléphone, qu'il n'avait pas utilisé depuis la veille, vibrer à l'annonce d'une notification. C'était un message de ses parents, qui lui indiquaient l'heure et le lieu où il devrait récupérer les clefs de l'appartement loué à une connaissance, et d'autres nouvelles. Il répondit à celles ci, avant de grimacer à l'heure convenu pour le rendez-vous, et celle affichée sur son appareil. Il lui restait moins d'une heure pour se présenter à son nouveau propriétaire..

Un autre message, en papier cette fois, laissé sur le chevet, attira son attention alors qu'il se dépêchait de ranger sa valise.

_"Salut_

_J'espère que t'as bien dormi.. T'étais tellement bien que je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller, désolé. J'ai des affaires à régler, je te rejoint devant l'hôtel à 15 heures, attends moi dedans s'il fait trop chaud, ou qu'il pleut. J'ai déjà prévenu le réceptionniste et je me suis occupé de la note._

_À plus tard!"_

L'Omega plia le papier pour le mettre dans sa poche, rassuré et vexé à la fois. Il ne pensait pas que Pichit l'aurait laissé ainsi. Mais il ne devait pas se reposer sur les épaules du jeune patineur, pas à son âge. Il attrapa sa valise et son sac à dos, vérifiant une dernière fois au passage si il n'avait rien oublié, et sortit de la chambre.

Il descendit rapidement à l'accueil, où attendait un jeune homme dont le physique et le collier qu'il avait au cou ne laissait que peu de doute face à son second genre. Il était à peine plus âgé que le brun, bien que plus petit d'une dizaine de centimètres, et avait une chevelure naturellement blanche qui lui arrivait à ses épaules. Celui-ci, concentré sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, releva la tête en sentant la présence du Suisse. Il le sonda de ses yeux dorés, avant de lancer un franc sourire.

" _Swasdī_! s'exclama-t-il avant de continuer en anglais. Bon.. bonjour! Vous êtes l'ami de Pichit, n'est-ce pas? La chambre vous a plu? Il vous faut autre chose avant de par..."

"Oula, oula, pas tout en même temps... le coupa Chris, intrigué. J'irais me chercher un café plus tard, je n'ai rien de particulier à dire sur la chambre, il me faut juste un renseignement pour un endroit. ajouta-t-il en montrant le nom de ce qu'il cherchait sur son téléphone. Quant au petit hamster.."

Il se tut, incertain de la façon dont il devait qualifier le Bêta. Une.. connaissance? Non, ils se fréquentaient depuis bien trop longtemps.. Son élève? Même si c'était le cas, ils avaient bien trop en commun pour le considérer juste de cette manière.. Perdu dans ses pensées, il fit la moue en entendant le rire franc du jeune homme, dont le nom était Paitoon Sivaraksa, en face de lui.

"Eh, bien! Le petit prince du patinage a eu la même réaction! avoua Paitoon entre deux éclats de rire, reprenant peu à peu contenance. Si vous voulez bien, je peux vous amener un café, et de quoi vous sustanter de notre cuisine.. votre destination n'est qu'à une quinzaine de minutes max, à pieds... précisa-t-il. Je suis sûr que je peux vous apprendre des choses.. intéressantes sur notre ami commun.."

Il se dirigea vers une autre pièce avant que Chris ne puisse lui répondre, revenant quelques minutes plus tard avec une tasse fumante. Le blond fronça les sourcils, visiblement Pichit lui avait parlé de son habitude matinale, apercevant en plus de la tasse une assiette remplie d'une nourriture qui ne lui disait rien. Le compatriote de Pichit lui expliqua que c'était des _khanom krok_ une sorte de blinis, garnis de divers ingrédients, faites avec de la farine de riz et du lait de coco.

Le Suisse se décida à en goûter un, il avait son ventre qui criait famine dû à l'heure tardive à laquelle il s'était levé, écoutant l'ami d'enfance de Pichit. Un doux sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres, à ce que racontait le Thaï, qui ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur le Bêta. Pichit avait été le seul de son entourage, les deux ne se connaissant que depuis peu, à bien réagir quand son second genre avait été dévoilé, trois ans après la rentrée en secondaire vers leur quinze ans.

Il était mal vu, et c'était encore un peu le cas, pour les autres castes de fréquenter les Omegas, qui étaient destinés à être liés à l'Alpha choisi par la famille. Chose dont se moquait éperdument le brun à l'époque, qui se pliait peu aux conventions sociales, s'éloignant des amis qu'il s'était fait. Il avait vu avec inquiétude son ami perdre de sa superbe, au fil des ans, à cause des remarques que le duo subissait. Ils ne pouvaient se voir, que lorsqu'ils travaillaient dans l'hôtel, qui appartenait à la famille de l'Omega, qui avait cessé d'aller à l'école.

"Quand Pichit est parti pour sa carrière.. conclut Paitoon. Ça a été super bénéfique pour lui, même si lorsque je lui ai avoué ce que je ressentais..."

"Il faut que j'y aille, on en parlera plus tard.. le coupa le blond en remettant son mobile dans la poche, il venait de sonner, d'un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Merci pour les indications, et tout ça.."

Son vis à vis balaya la remarque d'un revers de la main, déconcerté par son attitude changeante.

"Bah, c'est rien.. Si je peux rendre service Pichit et à ses _amis_.. je le fait volontiers!"

L'insinuation qu'il laissa échapper intrigua le Suisse, qui évita de demander plus de détails. Ce dernier salua le jeune Omega, qui le lui rendit, et fila à son lieu de rendez-vous..

Il y parvint rapidement, grâce aux renseignements fourni par l'ami d'enfance du jeune patineur. Heureusement pour lui, le propriétaire de la location, un Alpha Italien, Federico Soderini, accompagné de son épouse, une Omega Thaïlandaise, venait à peine d'arriver. Après de rapides salutations, l'Alpha était un excellent ami de ses parents, le trio se dirigea vers l'appartement, situé à une vingtaine de minutes de la patinoire..

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

"Cristóbal, vous allez bien?"

Le concerné sursauta à la question de Achara Soderini, l'épouse de Federico, inquiète de la torpeur et des phéromones dégagés par son congénère. Un sourire gêné s'afficha sur le visage du blond, honteux de ne pas s'être montré attentif à ce que disait le couple. Ils s'étaient posés dans un restaurant une vingtaine de minutes auparavant, la visite et la remise en main propre des clefs ayant été rapide, pour discuter tranquillement.

"Ça va.. les rassura-t-il. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser.. je préfère retourner me reposer, j'ai une après-midi plutôt chargée.."

Il fit un signe de tête en direction de l'Alpha et de l'Omega, promettant de les appeler le lendemain et leur rendre ce qu'il leur devait. Puis il s'en alla, se précipita jusqu'à son appartement...

Il enleva ses chaussures et, après s'être changé puis débarrassé de ses vêtements trempés, la pluie s'étant invité sur le chemin, s'allongea sur le canapé, dépité. Depuis qu'il avait vu l'ami de Pichit, il avait le cerveau qui tournait dans tous les sens. L'autre Omega était le parfait exemple de ce que devait être les personnes qicomme _eux_. Pas très grand et fin, avec un joli minois plus le caractère qui devait aller avec, un corps _parfait_ pour enfanter. Et, ce qui irritait le Suisse, il semblait beaucoup apprécier le brun, et pas de manière amicale.

Les poings serrés, un bras posé sur son visage, il avait l'impression que son instinct lui hurlait de ne pas le laisser s'approcher de _son_ Bêta. Qu'il ne voulait pas que son _rival_ ne le lui vole.. À cette pensée, les yeux écarquillés, il se releva brusquement, comprenant quelle était ce sentiment particulièrement déplaisant.

 _De la jalousie_..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon ce n'est pas la fin de chapitre de l'année, c'est sûr. Une partie du passé du petit hamster se dévoile, de manière peu agréable pour Chris. Sa façon de faire dans la suite pourrait être.. intéressante.
> 
> En Thaïlande, il y a la saison des pluies en juillet et août, bien que moins importante du côté de Bangkok.
> 
> Swasdī : bonjour en thaï (CQFD)
> 
> Paitoon: pierre de lune (par rapport à ses cheveux blanc, toussa toussa)
> 
> On se retrouve dans quelques jours pour les 4 derniers chapitres qui permettront d'être au même "niveau" que pour les autres sites.
> 
> À la prochaine!


	13. Un pas en avant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou! Me voilà (plus tôt que prévu) pour les 4 derniers chapitres, qui mettront ce site à égalité avec les autres. Rien de plus à dire.
> 
> Bonne lecture!

Jaloux.. il était jaloux d'un autre Omega.. Bon sang, ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé ce genre de sentiment.. Et, dans le même temps, il tentait de se rassurer, malgré lui. Il n'avait pas écouté l'ami de Pichit jusqu'au bout. Allait il lui dire qu'ils n'avaient qu'une relation ou amicale? Ou, comme il le craignait tout au fond de lui, bien plus intime qu'il ne le pensait...

Chris sursauta légèrement en entendant Pichit appeler sur son téléphone, il reconnaissait la sonnerie lié à son numéro, laissa sonner. Il ne se sentait pas de répondre au Thaï, pas dans l'immédiat. Il fut soulagé quand le bruit cessa, lui permettant de réfléchir sur ses sentiments. Cependant, une fois encore, ce fut de courte durée. Un léger bip, venant de son portable le prévint d'un message vocale. Après un court instant, hésitant, il se décida à écouter le message laissé par le Thaï.

_"Sa.. salut, Chris! Bon tu dois te reposer, ou j'sais pas quoi d'autre, désolé. Je voulais te prévenir, il y a un petit changement de programme. Je suis avec Celestino, en ce moment. Vu qu'il commence à bien pleuvoir, et que ce n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter, nous viendrons directement te récupérer chez toi, à l'heure qu'on avait convenu. Tu pourras m'envoyer l'adresse par message? On ira également chercher mon frère et mes soeurs à leurs écoles.. Réponds moi vite!"_

Le blond préféra ignorer les battements frénétiques de son coeur à l'entente de la voix du Bêta, pour envoyer l'adresse par texto. Quand ce fut fait, il jeta un coup d'oeil vers une des baies vitrées du salon. Une grimace se forma sur son visage, en voyant l'averse dont l'intensité ne faisait que croître. Il n'avait pas remarqué que la pluie avait débuté mais, il fallait l'avouer, ça jouait en sa faveur. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de revoir _l'autre_ Omega, pas tant qu'il ne saurait toute l'histoire..

Il alla se changer, une nouvelle fois, souhaitant être un minimum présentable pour se présenter à la famille Chulanont, comme coach de Pichit. Ce dernier n'était pas très bavard quand il s'agissait de sa famille, en particulier ses parents.. Aussi, le Suisse préféra prendre ses effets les plus simples, à savoir un pull fin et blanc, assorti à un jean bleu foncé. Il finissait de se préparer, il garderait ses lunettes pour une fois, lorsque la sonnerie du téléphone retentit, pour le prévenir de l'arrivée de ses chauffeurs. Il prit rapidement ses affaires, veillant à ne rien oublier, et sortit de l'appartement, non sans verrouiller la porte..

"Ciao, ciao, Christophe Giacometti! On est un peu en retard, désolé!"

"Je vous avais prévenu qu'il y avait des travaux dans l'autre rue.. marmonna Pichit, avant de se tourner vers Chris, qui mettait sa ceinture. Tout va bien? Je suis désolé pour ce matin.. ça a été avec Paitoon ? Il est très.."

"Oui, ça allait, Pichit, merci.. le coupa le blond, évitant le regard gris, de légères rougeurs aux joues. On doit aller chercher ta fratrie maintenant, c'est ça?"

Troublé par la froideur de l'Omega, le brun se détourna de lui pour se concentrer sur la route, la voiture ayant redémarré entretemps.

"Tout à fait.. acquieça-t-il. On changera nos places, quand on sera près de l'école, comme ça je prendrai ma petite soeur sur mes genoux. Les affaires d'écoles seront mis dans le coffre, de toute façon, pour éviter de prendre encore plus d'espace.."

Chris hocha distraitement la tête, faisant comprendre qu'il avait bien entendu, avant de s'accoler à la vitre. Il pouvait voir, à travers la fenêtre du véhicule, la pluie diluvienne, ainsi que quelques personnes qui couraient s'abriter. Il n'écouta pas la conversation entre l'Italien et le Thaï, obnubilé par la vue, pensif.

"Chris, on est arrivé devant les écoles.. il faut échanger les places."

Le blond se tourna vers Pichit, la voiture s'était arrêté sans qu'il ne fasse attention, et défit sa ceinture, pour sortir.

"Prends ton temps.. le rassura le brun. Je vais aller chercher ma soeur directement devant l'école, d'accord?"

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de son ami et sortit précipitamment, ouvrant un parapluie à peine dehors. Celestino éclata de rire, en voyant l'attitude de son élève, devant un Chris circonspect, qui s'installait à l'avant.

"Il est toujours pressé, pour sa cadette, mais là.. expliqua le coach, en jetant un coup d'oeil vers son passager, d'un air entendu. Je crois que sa soeur n'est pas la seule responsable de son état.."

Chris évita de regarder l'Italien, ennuyé par cette insinuation, étant persuadé que celui-ci parlait du jeune ami de Pichit. Il se décida à demander au coach plus de renseignements, si tant est que ce fut possible.

"Celestino, est ce que Pichit..."

"Nous voilà! s'exclama le concerné, faisant taire le blond, avant de continuer en Thaï. Rentre vite et attache toi, je vais mettre ton sac dans le coffre, Tukata. Il y a Suns et Ana à récup.."

"Oui, grand frère.. murmura une petite voix. Bonjour, m'sieur Celestino!"

"Ciao, ciao, Tukata.. répliqua joyeusement l'Italien, ajouta en direction de Chris. C'est la plus jeune soeur de Pichit, Tukata.. Elle est bien plus tranquille que lui.."

Le blond observa attentivement la pré adolescente, âgée de bientôt douze ans, préoccupé. Son visage avait des traits doux, encadré par une chevelure noire nattée des deux cotés, ses yeux noirs semblant le sonder de l'intérieur. L'examen mutuelle fut interrompu par Pichit, qui s'installa vite à sa place.

"Bon sang, quelle pluie.. grommela-t-il. Allez, au tour des deux autres.."

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

"Bonjour, monsieur Cialdini, votre voyage n'a pas été désagréable, j'espère.."

"Ciao, ciao, monsieur Chulanont! Le voyage était tranquille, comme toujours! s'exclama Celestino, pour se tourner ensuite vers Lamaï Chulanont. Madame, ça faisait longtemps.. "

"Si on en venait directement à la raison de notre venue.. marmonna Pichit, tandis que sa mère saluait l'Italien. Comme ça, ce sera fait.."

"Pichit, ne soit pas insolent! rétorqua son père, le regard dirigé vers Chris, la main tendu. Vous êtes donc le remplaçant de Madame Muramoto, monsieur.."

"Giacometti. Christophe Giacometti.. répondit ce dernier, en serrant la main de l'homme, qui se figea un bref instant. Oui, je vais assister Celes.. monsieur Cialdini pour les entraînements et.."

"Vous trois, montez dans vos chambres, cette conversation ne vous concerne pas! prévint, en thailandais, Lamaï aux soeurs et frère de Pichit, qui s'étaient dissimulés derrière la porte de la cuisine. Je vous prie d'excuser nos enfants, monsieur Giacometti.. ajouta-t-elle en anglais, au Suisse, tout en lui offrant une tasse de café. Ils peuvent être assez... curieux quand les entraîneurs de leur frère viennent à la maison. Vous avez dû en faire l'expérience durant le trajet.."

"Non, pas tant que ça.. fit nonchalamment le blond. Ce sont des ados, après tout.."

Les parents de Pichit commencèrent à discuter de ce qui était prévu, durant les sessions de patinage, avec Chris et Celestino. Pichit les écoutait distraitement, soulagé que ses parents n'aient pas encore mis sur le tapis le second genre de Chris. Cependant, ils ne mirent pas longtemps à l'évoquer..

"Par ailleurs, monsieur Giacometti, nous ne vous l'avons pas demandé, mais .. intervint Kamnan. Votre Alpha vous a autorisé à venir jusqu'ici pour vous occuper de notre fils, au lieu de votre famille? À votre âge, vous devez bien avoir au moins un petit..."

Pichit se tendit à la la question de son père, se doutant qu'il allait finir par en parler. Il jeta discrètement un coup d'oeil vers le Suisse, qui semblait surpris par les propos du Bêta.

"Dans mon pays, les Omegas n'ont pas besoin de l'autorisation de leur Alpha, ou partenaire quelque soit leur genre, pour travailler ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Et ce qu'ils aient des enfants ou non.. répliqua calmement le blond. De toute façon, je vis seul, alors je n'ai pas de compte à rendre.."

Les parents de Pichit se regardèrent brièvement, décontenancés.

"Mais, vous êtes pourvu d'une morsure, à la nuque.. fit remarquer Lamaï, ayant vite repris contenance suite à l'annonce du Suisse. Il nous semblait logique que vous ayez.."

"Maman, s'il te plaît.. la coupa Pichit, exaspéré. Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, et ça n'a aucun rapport avec mon entraînement, et.."

"Laisse, petit hamster, ce n'est rien.. l'interrompit Chris, ajoutant en direction des parents du patineur. Comme je viens de vous le dire, je vis seul depuis quelques temps.. Mon compagnon est décédé il y a plus d'un an, et je ne prévois pas de me lier à qui que ce soit. Ni d'avoir des enfants. Ma priorité, c'est d'aider le petit ham.. Pichit à s'améliorer dans le patinage, et.."

Il ne dit rien de plus, préférant laisser Celestino faire dériver la conversation sur d'autres points importants pour la carrière de Pichit, le poing serré sous la table. Il en avait marre que les gens se permettent de le juger pour _ça_. Comme si le fait d'être marqué sans enfants et partenaire, était un tort..

Il sursauta en sentant la main du jeune homme se poser sur la sienne, pour le rassurer, le calmer. Un faible sourire s'afficha sur son visage en observant le patineur, dont le coeur battait la chamade face à l'audace qu'il avait eu, lui sourire également. Leur manège, qu'ils pensaient discrets, n'échappa pas aux parents du Thaï, malgré leur attention focalisé sur l'Italien.

"Je pense que ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui.. conclut ce dernier, faisant sortir le duo rêverie. Tu as autre chose à ajouter, Chris?"

"Oh, euh... dans quelques jours il y aura le thème saisonnier à annoncer et.. dit pensivement le blond, sentant une pointe de déception grandir en lui quand la main mate relâcha la sienne. On vous préviendra quand on saura ou se dérouleront ses éliminatoires pour le Grand Prix."

"D'accord, c'est parfait.. opina le patriarche Chulanont, se levant de sa chaise, les yeux rivés sur sa montre. Il ne reste que peu de temps, avant le repas, vous vous joindrez bien à nous?"

"Malheureusement, je me vois dans l'obligation de refuser.. s'excusa Celestino. Pichit doit se lever tôt pour son entraînement. Nous sommes venus uniquement pour discuter du programme de votre fils, et pour vous présenter son nouvel entraîneur.. Tu vas saluer ton frère et tes soeurs.. ajouta-t-il en direction de son élève. On a de la route."

Sur ces dernières paroles, et après que Pichit soit allé voir sa fratrie, le trio s'en alla de la demeure Chulanont..

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

"Pichit, fais attention quand tu fais cette combinaison, tu.."

Celestino n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, que son élève trébucha, évitant de justesse une chute plus risqué. Ce dernier retint un juron, ennuyé de s'être de nouveau planté sur la dite combinaison, qui devrait lui servir pour son programme court. Il alla rejoindre son coach, Chris s'étant absenté pour aller à son cours pour apprendre le Thaï, assoiffé. Il remercia l'Italien du regard, après avoir récupéré sa gourde, écoutant les conseils supplémentaires que celui-ci lui donnait, pensif.

Près de trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'ils étaient allé voir ses parents, pour leur présenter son coach Suisse. L'attitude parentale, bien moins acerbe qu'à l'accoutumée mis à part les remarques pour Chris, avait pris au dépourvu le patineur. Il avait été persuadé qu'ils auraient proposé au blond de lui présenter des personnes convenables, ou son jumeau, pour lui "faciliter la vie". Mais rien, que dalle. Même avec lui, ils avaient été exceptionnellement tranquille. Chose qui, il avait vite compris, était bien trop étrange pour être sans raison.

La dite raison, il l'avait découvert il y a peu. Le Bêta, logé provisoirement par Celestino, recherchait depuis son retour un appartement. Hors, malgré les nombreuses visites effectués, qui correspondait à son budget et bien d'autrss critères, les refus pleuvaient sur sa tête. Il avait fini par apprendre, à mot couvert de la part d'un agent immobilier fan de ses prestations de patinage, qu'une personne haut placé anéantissait toute demande de sa part...

"Hey, tu m'écoutes, au moins, Pichit!?"

Le brun sursauta à l'appel de son coach qui le regardait, l'air inquiet.

"Tu te prends encore la tête sur ta recherche d'appart, n'est ce pas? supposa l'Italien. Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais rester aussi longtemps que tu le voulais.."

"J'sais, Celestino, je sais.. maugréa le Thaï. Mais je veux pas être un fardeau pour vous. Vous me supportez bien assez! ajouta-t-il, marmonnant plus bas. Si seulement mes parents et mon oncle ne s'étaient pas mêler de ça.."

"Oh, vu comme tu t'es énervé au téléphone la dernière fois, après l'annonce des éliminatoires, quand tu leur en a parlé. Tu sais bien comment ils sont. Ça ne va pas s'améliorer... tempéra Celestino. En tout cas, c'était bien la première fois que je te voyais aussi.."

"Ouais, bon ça va.. marmonna le Bêta devant l'air moqueur du presque cinquantenaire, sortant son téléphone. Je pense que je vais voir avec Paitoon si je peux..."

"Et venir chez moi, petit hamster, ça ne te dirait pas?"

Surpris, le duo se retournèrent pour observer Chris, qui avait les yeux rivés sur le plus jeune, l'air sérieux.

"P.. pardon!? s'égosilla Pichit, les joues rouges, détournant le regard. Mais il ne doit pas y avoir.."

"Mes parents m'ont loué un appartement qui a trois chambres.. le coupa le Suisse. Il y a largement de la place. Probablement bien plus que l'une des chambres d'hôtel de ton... _ami_."

La hargne dont avait fait preuve le blond étonna Pichit, ne s'attendant pas à ce genre de réaction. Mais, à y repenser, il avait bien vu que Chris semblait hostile envers son vieil ami sans en comprendre la raison. Et le jeune Omega était le seul à subir son antipathie, sa fratrie ayant une excellente entente avec lui, en particulier sa cadette..

Le patineur leva les yeux pour se plonger dans ceux, verts, de son ami, indécis. Il passait de bons moments avec lui, que ce soit lors de son séjour dans les villes russes et japonaises, ou même ici. Mais il craignait, en allant vivre avec lui, que ses pensées ou ses rêves ne dérivent plus loin. Que ses sentiments, toujours confus, ne deviennent trop fort. Avait il au moins le droit d'éprouver ça pour l'Omega? Et si..

"Alors, petit hamster, qu'est ce que tu en dis?"

Un long frisson parcourut le Bêta, quand la main de Chris se posa sur son épaule, le réveillant de sa torpeur. Devant son hésitation, ce fut Celestino qui prit une décision à sa place.

"Toi qui disait que c'était compliqué de trouver où te loger, à cause des relations de ton oncle.. intervint ce dernier. C'est une bonne opportunité, tu ne crois pas? Comme ça tu pourras aider ton coach à s'améliorer avec le Thaï..ajouta-t-il, l'air ironique, vers Chris. Et puis.. ça ne fait pas de mal, de vouloir renforcer les _liens_ entre jeunes."

Comprenant que l'Italien ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, et souhaitant se libérer du poids des recherches inutiles et fastidieuses, Pichit préféra céder à la demande. Du moins, il voulait se persuader que c'était pour ces raisons là. Il se massa la nuque, l'estomac noué, puis soupira longuement.

"Bon.. j'emménage quand, alors?"


	14. Ma déclaration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re! Au fait, je ne l'avais pas noté lors des précédents chapitres, mais en Thaïlande, la rentrée des classes a lieu à la mi-mai et l'année scolaire dure jusqu'à mi-mars. Les grandes vacances, ou vacances d'été, durent ainsi 2 mois, de mi-mars à mi-mai. L'année scolaire est divisée en 2 périodes de 4,5 mois chacune séparées par un mois de congé en octobre. Voilà.
> 
> Bonne lecture!

_"Bon... j'emménage quand, alors?"_

Chris se retint à grand peine de sourire, ravi que Pichit ait cédé à sa demande, bien qu'elle fut totalement improvisé. Il était sorti, une quinzaine de minutes plus tôt de son cours de langue, et était arrivé plus vite que prévu à la patinoire. Quand il avait entendu la conversation entre l'Italien et le Thaï, en particulier la fin, il avait vu rouge. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'intervenir, rongé par la jalousie, de proposer au plus jeune de venir cohabiter avec lui.

"Tu peux venir quand tu veux, petit hamster.. répliqua-t-il au bout de quelques secondes. Tu as beaucoup d'affaires à transporter?"

Pichit se tourna un bref instant vers Celestino, qui haussa les épaules.

"Faut voir.. de toute façon, tu n'as plus rien chez tes parents, non? s'enquit le coach. On est mercredi... que dirais tu de samedi, le temps de ranger tes affaires? On peut reporter l'entraînement, exceptionnellement.."

"Oui, si vous voulez, Celestino, enfin... marmonna Pichit. Ça te vas comme ça, Chris?"

Le Suisse hocha brièvement la tête en guise de réponse, les mains dans les poches, le regard pétillant.

"C'est parfait... murmura-t-il. Je suis rav.. rassuré d'avoir pu t'aider avec ma solution.."

"Oh, tu plaisantes, tu m'enlèves une sacré épine du pied, Chris! s'enthousiasma le brun, se calmant immédiatement en se rendant compte de sa joie trop évidente. J'veux dire... ajouta-t-il, les joues roses. Il n'y a pas besoin d'en parler à mes parents, n'est-ce pas, Celestino?"

Le ton presque suppliant ne passa pas inaperçu pour le blond, qui fronça les sourcils, ennuyé. Lui aussi avait bien remarqué, que ce soit à leur première rencontre ou après, le comportement désagréable des adultes Chulanont. Entre leur façon d'empieter, et de bloquer, la vie privée de leur propre fils, et leur gérance de la vie de leurs autres enfants. Ils semblaient particulièrement le mépriser, préféraient discuter avec Celestino quand il s'agissait de l'entraînement et des compétitions de Pichit, ignorant toutes remarques ou paroles qu'il prononçait.

"Eh bien... je peux très bien _oublier_ de leur en parler.. suggéra l'Italien. Tu es majeur, tu n'es pas obligé de tout leur dire, et moi aussi... Bon.. conclut il, tapant dans les mains pour réveiller son élève et Chris, dont le lapsus peu de temps avant ne lui avait pas échappé. On a pas fini tes enchaînements, _bambino_ , on y retourne!"

_**Quelques jours plus tard...** _

"Bon, alors.. On a tout emmené, c'est bon? Tes hamsters sont.."

"Dans ma chambre, dans leur cage.. répliqua Pichit en montrant la dite pièce d'un mouvement de la tête. Je déballerai les cartons tout à l'heure..."

Pichaï alla déposer le carton restant dans la chambre indiquée par son petit frère, eut un léger sursaut en voyant l'animal posé sur le lit.

"Petit frère ? demanda-t-il, incertain, en thaï. Le chat près de tes hamsters.."

"Nina ne leur fera rien... intervint Chris, à qui Pichit venait de traduire la remarque, en anglais. C'est une bête tranquille, qui ne s'intéresse pas aux rongeurs.."

Il alla récupérer le félin, la portant délicatement jusqu'au salon, où Pichit et Celestino discutaient avec animation. Il fut rejoint par le frère aîné du patineur peu après, qui accepta le verre de jus de fruit proposé par le plus jeune.

"Enfin terminé.. grommela-t-il, les yeux rivés sur son petit frère. J'avais oublié à quel point tu pouvais accumuler les affaires..."

Pichit fit la moue, sous le regard confus du Suisse, et le rire tonitruant du coach qui avait comprit l'insinuation.

"Et encore, ce n'est rien.. renchérit ce dernier. Tout le temps qu'il était chez moi, je lui ai demandé de faire un tri pour qu'il n'ait pas autant de choses à déménager.."

"Eeeehh, arrêtez vous deux... maugréa le patineur, boudeur, le temps que Chris ait la traduction via Celestino. C'est pas comme si je gardais tout non plus.."

"Je demande à voir, petit hamster... se moqua le blond, ébouriffant avec affection la chevelure brune. Je demande à voir.."

Pichaï fronça les sourcils à la vue de son cadet qui détournait le regard en bafouillant, les joues rouges, pensif.

"Alors c'est vraiment de _lui_ dont parlent les parents.. murmura-t-il. Celui que dont tu es..."

"Ah, au fait, frangin! le coupa Pichit. J'sais bien qu'ils doivent déjà être au courant, pour l'appart, mais.."

"Hey, p'tit frère, t'inquiète.. le rassura l'aîné Chulanont, un sourire aux lèvres. Mis à part les personnes présentes ici, ainsi que nos frères et soeurs .. Personne ne sait.. ajouta-t-il. Bon tu as dû en parler à Paitoon, mais lui aussi ne dira rien.."

Il vit la grimace de Chris à l'évocation de l'ami de son petit frère, étonné. Un bref coup d'oeil en direction de Celestino, lui fit également comprendre que le coach semblait être au courant de quelque chose. Cependant, il ne fit aucune remarque, préférant poser son verre sur la table.

"Je vous prie de bien vouloir me pardonner.. commença-t-il, en avisant l'heure tardif sur son portable. Mais je ne vais pas pouvoir rester avec vous, pour fêter ton emménagement, Pichit..."

Celui-ci retint un soupir, déçu du départ de son frère. Déception qui se changea en étonnement en entendant l'annonce de Celestino.

"Il faut que j'y aille, moi aussi.. s'excusa le coach, tapotant l'épaule de son élève. Pichaï, je vous ramène, si vous voulez? Il me semble que vous n'avez pas pris votre voiture.."

"Ce serait avec plaisir, monsieur Cialdini.. acquieça Pichaï, se tournant vers Chris. Je vous remercie d'avoir bien voulu héberger mon petit frère, Monsieur Giacometti. ajouta-t-il en serrant la main du Suisse, en guise de salution. J'espère que ça se passera bien. Pichit, à une prochaine fois!"

"Ciao ciao Pichit, Chris!"

Les concernés observèrent le coach et le frère du Thaï sortir de l'appartement, décontenancés. Le silence se fit dans la pièce durant quelques instants, avant que le rire du Suisse ne retentisse, réchauffant l'atmosphère.

"Eh bien, ils nous vite lâcher... s'exclama-t-il. Vu l'heure qu'il est, on peut commencer à se préparer de quoi manger. Et célébrer ton arrivée entre nous.."

"Ok... obtempéra le Bêta, en pianotant un numéro sur son portable, sous l'air étonné du Suisse. Bah quoi? Autant commander un truc, pour cette fois.. C'est moi qui paye, en remerciement pour ton accueil.."

Il ne laissa pas le temps à son tout nouveau _colocataire_ de protester, qu'il fut déjà en train de commander de la nourriture en livraison...

Près d'une heure plus tard, ils étaient tranquillement installé devant le poste de télévision, les vestiges table basse. Ils étaient en train de visionner " _ **Le Roi et le Patineur**_ " que Pichit avait suggéré en apprenant, choqué, que Chris ne l'avait jamais vu.

Le blond, durant tout le film, ne cessait d'observer les multiples expressions que pouvait faire le jeune patineur, attendri. Les yeux de ce dernier brillaient, ses lèvres remuaient, répétant silencieusement chaque réplique du film, qu'il connaissait par coeur, tant il l'avait vu. Et, étrangement, le coeur de Chris se réchauffa à ces simples mimiques, qui le faisait davantage tomber amoureux..

"Aaah c'était trop bien! s'enthousiasma le Thaï, faisant sursauter l'Omega. Tout va bien, Chris? Comment tu l'as trouvé?"

Embarrassé, il n'avait même pas été attentif au long-métrage, Chris évita le regard du patineur et se leva brusquement du canapé.

"Oh.. Oui c'était.. pas mal.. déclara-t-il en prenant les petits plats disposé sur la table basse, pour débarrasser. Dis moi, tu l'a vu beaucoup, ce film?"

"Ben ouais... c'est un de mes préférés. Je le regardait souvent avec mon frère avant... Et des fois, avec Paitoon.."

Le Bêta n'ajouta rien de plus, conscient qu'en dire plus au sujet de son ami ne pourrait que plomber l'ambiance. Il prit les déchets restants sur le meuble, afin de rejoindre Chris dans la cuisine.

Ce dernier, perdu dans ses pensées, disposa dans des plats les restes, puis les rangea dans le réfrigérateur. Il ne fit pas cas de Pichit, qui était venu l'aider à nettoyer, en plein dilemme. Il mourrait d'envie de savoir enfin quelle était la relation entre l'autre Omega et lui. Mais il ne voulait pas mettre mal à l'aise son ami avec des questions indiscrètes dès leur première soirée de cohabitation...

Perdu dans ses pensées, il suivit machinalement Pichit, qui sortait de la cuisine.

"Dis, vu qu'il est encore tôt... intervint celui-ci, réveillant le blond de sa torpeur. Ça te dis que je mette la suite de..."

Il fut interrompu alors qu'il se sentit tiré en arrière, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec...

"Ch.. Chris.. bafouilla-t-il, les yeux ronds. Qu'est ce que tu..."

"Petit hamster, j'aimerais vraiment savoir.. murmura l'apprenti coach, les yeux verts rivés sur ceux gris du Thaï, déterminé. Est ce qu'il y a quelque chose entre _lui_ et toi?"

Décontenancé par la question, Pichit observa longuement Chris, inhabituellement sérieux, sans comprendre, de prime abord, de qui il parlait. Il eut une révélation en repensant à son attitude froide des dernières semaines envers un certain Omega.

"Mais... pourquoi voudrais tu qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit entre Paitoon et moi? s'étonna-t-il. On est juste ami, c'est un de mes meilleurs amis, rien de plus.."

Il vit le visage du Suisse se détendre, visiblement soulagé de la réponse qu il venait de lui donner.

"Mais, alors... comprit il. Tu agissais comme ça, c'est parce que..."

Les mains de Chris se posèrent sur ses joues, son coeur se mettant à battre la chamade, à la sensation des lèvres du blond qui vinrent sur les siennes. D'abord tout doucement, Pichit réalisant à peine ce qu'il se passait, l'Omega retint un cri de victoire quand il sentit ce dernier répondre à son baiser. Il le serra tout contre lui, une main remontant jusqu'à l'arrière du crâne brun, pour approfondir son étreinte, ajouter sa langue, qui dansa vite avec sa jumelle. Après de longues minutes, à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, à regrets..

"Chris.. pourquoi tu m'as..."

"Ce baiser n'est pas pour jouer, Pichit.. J'aimerais vraiment construire quelque chose avec toi. Tu me plaît beaucoup, ce que je ressens.. je peux te garantir que c'est loin, _très_ loin d'être une passade.."

Le brun voulut répliquer quelque chose, cette déclaration lui plaisant bizarrement, mais fut interrompu par le blond, qui serrait doucement sa main dans la sienne.

"Je ne te demande pas de réponse immédiate, petit hamster.. le rassura celui-ci, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Juste... prends le temps d'y réfléchir, et aussi..ajouta-t-il. S'il te plaît, ne laisse pas les _autres_ Omegas t'approcher, c'est tout ce que je veux."

Au ton employé par le Suisse, Pichit saisit qu'il parlait en particulier de son meilleur ami.. Il se sentit reconnaissant envers le blond de lui laisser du temps, lui qui craignait bien trop ce que son coeur lui criait en ce moment même..

"Quand on rentrera d'Amérique.. promit il. D'ici là..."

Il dévisagea longuement Chris, qui hocha calmement la tête, ayant deviné ce qu'il voulait dire. Il enleva sa main de celle du Suisse, recula.

"Je vais dans ma chambre.. Passe une bonne nuit.."

Il se détourna pour filer dans sa chambre, sous le regard vert de son ami. Ce dernier, le coeur serré, se sentit coupable d'avoir gâché la soirée du Thaï, à cause de sa jalousie et son impulsivité. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesentir plus longtemps dessus. Son portable se mit à vibrer, lui faisant oublier qu'il avait mis le mobile en silencieux. Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur le nom du destinataire avant de décrocher, une fois dans sa chambre, enclenchant l'appel en visio.

"Salut, petit tigre.. Ça fait un bail.."

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

_**Aéroport du Plaine Field, Everett, État de Washington, USA...** _

"Aaaah, enfin arrivé, je suis crevé! Heureusement qu'on arrive toujours plus tôt que prévu pour tes compétitions, hein Pichit ?"

"Bah, vous avez dormi les trois-quarts du vol, comment vous pouvez être fatigué.." grommela le Thaï en direction de Celestino en s'étirant longuement.

"Mais.. tu n'as pas dormi, toi? s'étonna le coach, jetant un coup d'oeil vers Chris, qui dévia son regard. Habituellement, pour ce genre de vol tu dors quasiment tout le long! En plus, ce n'est pas la première fois que nous faisons le trajet jusqu'aux États-Unis..."

Les joues rouges, son élève bredouilla une réponse inintelligible avant de se précipiter pour récupérer les valises à l'endroit prévu à cet effet. Il y arriva rapidement, soulagé de pouvoir éviter quelques minutes de plus un certain blond.

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis son installation chez Chris, et la déclaration de ce dernier. Comme promis, durant tout ce temps, l'Omega n'avait plus évoqué la dite déclaration, lui permettant de réfléchir.

Chose qui arriva plus facilement que le Thaï pensait, bien qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Mis à part la patinoire, où le Suisse le supervisait avec Celestino pour les séances les plus techniques, ils se croisaient peu souvent. Le blond avait augmenté plus que de raison ses cours de Thaï, tandis que lui avait profité de passer du temps avec sa fratrie pendant leurs vacances*. Vacances qui duraient tout le mois d'octobre, donc commençaient moins de deux semaines avant le départ.

Mais, malgré tout ces contretemps, Pichit n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer toutes les petites attentions de Chris à son égard. Que ce soit une main qui effleurait plus longtemps que de coutume la sienne, lorsqu'ils se croisaient, ou des étirements plus _poussé,_ sous l'air guoguenard de Celestino. Les gestes et les regards affectueux que l'Omega lui adressait lui donnait des papillons dans le ventre, le rendait _heureux_.

Ce qui lui avait particulièrement plu, mis à part les contacts physiques, c'étaient ces petites preuves, indirects. Comme les quelques plats thaïlandais, ses préférés, que le Suisse lui avait préparé, la façon dont il traitait ses hamsters, la même que pour son chat. Et les petits mots laissés, bien que banales, qui étaient écrits, les derniers temps, en alphasyllabaire thaï (avec la version en lettres latines), malgré les quelques maladresses de l'Omega dans l'écriture du pays.

"Je sais que je suis intéressant à regarder, mais.. nos bagages sont arrivés, petit hamster.."

Confus, il jeta un bref coup d'oeil vers l'objet de ses pensées, qui était arrivé près de lui, sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Celestino, qui était également présent auprès du Suisse eut un sourire aux lèvres à la réaction du brun.

"Eh bien, Pichit! ricana l'Italien en récupérant son bagage, imité par les deux autres. Le décalage horaire ne te réussit pas.."

Une grimace se forma sur la mine du Thaï, qui sortit de l'aéroport avec ses coachs. Le vieux Bêta héla le premier taxi qui passa, afin de se diriger vers l'hôtel de la compétition. Il insista pour s'installer devant, à côté du chauffeur, laissant de la place pour le blond et le brun à l'arrière, pour le plus grand plaisir du premier et (inconsciemment) du second..

Ils arrivèrent à leur hôtel au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes de taxi, dont le trajet avait été rythmé par les discussions des occupants. Le trio rentrèrent rapidement à l'intérieur de l'établissement, qui était encore vide de monde, de part l'heure matinale. Chacun alla chercher sa clé, les trois chambres étant au même étage, celui des Omegas. Une fois devant l'ascenseur, Celestino se tourba vers Chris et leur élève, qui se figèrent à l'air sérieux de l'Italien.

"Il est encore tôt. Retrouvons nous ici à onze heures, pour l'entraînement. D'ici là, on se repose.."

Sans attendre de réponse, il entra dans l'ascenseur, accompagné du duo.

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

" _J'ai dû partir plus tôt que prévu, je t'attends avec Chris à la patinoire._."

Un long soupir s'échappa de la bouche de Pichit, en lisant le message laissé par Celestino. Il rangea distraitement son portable dans sa poche, saisissant son sac de sport, qui contenait ses effets de patinage. Il sursauta, alors qu'il sortait de sa chambre, en voyant Chris, dont la chambre était en face de la sienne, sortir également. Ce dernier eut un sourire aux lèvres, lui montra distraitement son mobile, toujours en pleine conversation. Le Bêta et l'Omega se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur, le dernier toujours au téléphone..

"Oui, je sais, Yuri.. Ignore ce qu'il dit, d'accord? Viktor est loin d'être parfait.. et même si en tant qu'Omega il a pu.."

Le blond soupira, en écoutant les paroles balancé par son destinataire, sous le regard curieux du plus jeune.

"Petit tigre, respire calmement, d'accord..? Ce n'est pas parce que tu donne un biberon à ta fille, et que Viktor peut l'allaiter, que c'est un meilleur Omega, une meilleure mère, que toi. T'as eu tes soucis de santé, et.. je dois te laisser, va parler à Lilia ou même cette.. Julie, demain, ça te fera du bien.. un bisou à ma jolie petite filleule. Davai, Yuri!"

Il raccrocha, entra dans l'ascenseur avec Pichit, qui resta silencieux suite à l'extrait d'appel qu'il avait, sans le vouloir, entendu.

"Il y a un soucis avec Yurio.. constata le Bêta, alors que la machine les faisait descendre. Je suis désolé, j'ai.."

"C'est rien, petit hamster.. le rassura Chris, en ébouriffant affectueusement la chevelure. C'est.. compliqué entre Viktor et lui.."

Il n'ajouta rien de plus, ne voulant pas raconter la vie privée de leur ami commun. Pichit, compréhensif, n'insista pas plus et décida de changer de sujet, à savoir leurs animaux respectifs, gardés par sa petite soeur. Cette dernière lui avait envoyé des photos, qu'il montra à Chris. Il crut que son coeur allait lâcher, en sentant le blond se coller à lui, pour mieux voir sur le téléphone.

Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de s'appesentir davantage sur le geste du Suisse, l'ascenseur s'étant stoppé, signe qu'ils étaient au rez de chaussée. Ils discutèrent sur la manière dont la jeune Chulanont semblait s'occuper de leurs bestioles, marchant dans le hall de l'accueil, quand une voix retentit, non loin d'eux..

"Oh, ça alors, si ce n'est pas Christophe Giacometti!"


	15. Éveil

_"Oh, ça alors, si ce n'est pas Christophe Giacometti!"_

Pichit sentit le blond à côté de lui se figer sous le coup de la surprise en entendant la voix derrière eux. Décontenancé, il l'observa respirer longuement et se retourner vers l'origine de son trouble, imité par le patineur. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension, face aux deux hommes qui, pour sa part, lui étaient totalement étrangers.

Tous deux de genre Alpha, ils avaient la peau mate, ainsi que la chevelure et les yeux sombres. Le plus jeune était vêtu d'un ensemble jogging bleu marine avec, sur le côté gauche, un drapeau avec des lignes horizontales blanche orange et verte de l'Inde. Quand au plus vieux, il était vêtu d'un **Sherwani*** bordeaux avec l'encolure dorée, assorti d'un pantalon **Churidar*** et d'un **Guatcholas*** également de couleur dorée **.** Ce dernier eut un drôle de sourire aux lèvres en voyant le Suisse se tourner vers lui.

"Il y a bien longtemps qu'on ne s'était vu.. renchérit il en effleurant distraitement sa moustache. Ça doit faire quoi... sept ou huit ans?"

"Huit ans.. opina l'Omega. Ça ne fait pas assez longtemps à mon goût, Mohendra.. C'est Mohendra Mukherjee, un patineur que j'ai connu il y a quelques années... précisa-t-il en direction de Pichit. D'ailleurs comment va ta chère femme... Mulud?"

"Kumud.. elle est trop occupée à veiller sur nos fils. Et puis.. répliqua machinalement le dit Mohendra, en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son compatriote. Mon cher neveu avait besoin de moi pour le coacher pour sa première saison, qu'il va remporter sans nulle doute. N'est-ce pas, Shahrukh..?"

"Bien sûr, mon oncle.. fit nonchalamment Shahrukh Mukherjee, dix-sept ans. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Sir Pichit Chulanont.."

Il tendit la main en direction du Bêta, qui fut surpris par l'absence d'hostilité du plus jeune. Le Thaï serra sommairement la main tendue, avant de se figer face au regard que lui lança l'oncle du patineur.

"Hmmm.. c'est ton élève, _ça?_ cracha dédaigneusement l'Indien. Ah moins que ce qui est arrivé à ton Alpha t'aies donné envie de tester les Bêtas.. Mais si tu veux.. ajouta-t-il en s'approchant du Suisse. Je peux très bien te laisser venir avec moi. Après tout ce temps, ton odeur est toujours aussi _envoûtante_.."

Il allait poser sa main sur la joue du blond, pour en savourer la douceur, quand une main le repoussa avec froideur.

"Quoi!? ricana-t-il face au geste de Chris. Ne me dis pas que _lui_ suffit à te satisfaire. Les Omegas seront toujours à la recherche des Alphas, tel les chiennes en chaleur qu'ils sont tous! À moins que ce qui se raconte soit vrai.. ajouta-t-il, perfide. Que la mort de ce type était de ton.."

"Ça suffit, parler des Omegas de cette manière est dégueulasse! l'interrompit Pichit, excédé, serrant la main du blond dans la sienne. Et vous n'avez pas à être comme ça avec Chris! Il est bien plus méritant que des personnes comme _vous_! Ce n'est pas son style de rabaisser les autres juste pour des questions de second genre! Et puis parler de.."

"Laisse, petit hamster, ça n'en vaut pas la peine.. le stoppa le Suisse, content malgré lui que le Thaï prenne sa défense. Nous devons y aller, Celestino nous attend.."

"Oh vous allez également à la patinoire? sourit Mohendra, sans faire attention à l'air suppliant de son neveu, près de lui. Alors, nous n'avons qu'à partager un taxi, ainsi nous.."

"Non, pas la peine.. déclina Chris, retenant à grande peine une grimace de dégoût à l'idée d'être enfermé dans un véhicule avec lui. Nous avons réservé un taxi en avance et il ne devrait pas tarder, apparemment.."

Il montra brièvement son téléphone, sur lequel on pouvait voir un message de l'application de taxi. Il remit l'appareil dans sa poche et, sans un regard envers le duo Indien, se tourna pour se diriger vers la sortie, suivi du Bêta. Il ignora la dernière remarque du coach Alpha alors que Pichit et lui passèrent la porte..

"Ma chambre est la 522, viens quand tu veux!"

_**Quelques jours plus tard...** _

"Dis Chris.. Tu le connais bien ce type.. Mohendra?"

Pichit s'empourpra face au regard que lança le blond, qui était sincèrement surpris que le Thaï lui parle. Le Suisse avait eu, malheureusement pour lui, ses chaleurs le lendemain de leur arrivée. Il avait dû s'enfermer dans sa chambre, Pichit l'ayant rejoint les premières fois avant de le laisser gérer ses besoins primitifs sous l'insistance de l'Omega. Depuis, le brun évitait le plus possible de lui adresser la parole, sans qu'il n'en connaisse la raison.

"B.. bah tu sais.. tenta de se justifier le Bêta, les yeux baissés sur ses patins afin de faire ses lacets. Ça m'intrigue qu'il ait l'air de savoir autant de choses sur toi.."

Sans attendre de réponse immédiate de son second coach, Celestino étant absent pour la journée, il fonça sur la piste. Il ne cessait de penser, alors qu'il glissait sur la glace, à ce qu'il avait entendu de la part de la _connaissance_ Indienne de Chris.

_"Si Chris est entré en chaleur, c'est grâce à moi.. Je suis celui qui est lié à lui par le destin. Et rien ne pourra changer ça.."_

Le patineur n'avait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, bien qu'il fut à peine persuadé de la véracité des propos du basané. Il avait préféré éviter de parler de cette conversation à Chris, évitant le plus possible de se confronter à lui. Sourcils froncés, il aperçu l'objet de ses pensées en proie à une discussion houleuse avec le Mohendra.

Une désagréable sensation lui étreignit le coeur à voir l'Alpha et l'Omega aussi proches l'un de l'autre. Il se décida à s'approcher d'eux, il avait vu que son futur concurrent était également sur la glace, entendant la fin de ce qu'ils se racontaient.

"À la prochaine tentative, je serais moins clément.. prévint Chris en direction de l'Indien, n'ayant pas entendu le Thaï derrière lui. Et il en est de même pour les conneries que tu as dites à Pichit!"

"Pas la peine d'être aussi menaçant, voyons.. tempéra Mohendra, un rictus aux lèvres en direction de Pichit. D'ailleurs le voilà ton élève _chéri_.."

Il fut violemment repoussé par Chris, excédé par son énième tentative de séduction, se décida à aller un peu plus loin pour surveiller son neveu. Le silence s'installa entre le Bêta et l'Omega, qui avait machinalement tendu une gourde d'eau au patineur.

Ce dernier, l'estomac noué, n'osait le regarder en face après avoir été témoin de l'échange, du moins une petite partie. Il soupira intérieurement en observant son téléphone, qu'il avait sorti de sa poche une fois sa soif apaisée et la gourde posée. Il avait profité de l'absence de l'Italien pour demander des infos au blond, et maintenant qu'il pouvait les avoir, il s'inquiétait.

"Fais encore quelques enchaînements et des sauts, puis on y va... déclara Chris, faisant sursauter le brun. Je te dirais tout ce qu'i savoir sur cette histoire, mais pas ici..."

Il jeta brièvement un coup d'oeil en direction de l'Alpha, juché à une cinquantaine de mètres d'eux, qui discutait avec son neveu. Puis il détourna le regard, pour observer Pichit, qui avait répondu positivement à sa demande, était allé retourner à ses enchaînements.

Trois quart d'heure plus tard, le Thaï put enfin aller se changer, chose qu'il fit rapidement tant il était pressé de sortir. Chris et lui sortirent afin de se poser dans un petit restaurant, s'installèrent à une table à l'abri des regards. Le calme se fit de nouveau entre eux, jusqu'à ce qu'un serveur vienne voir ce qu'ils souhaitaient.

"Mohendra... commença Chris, alors que le serveur partait avec leur commande. Je l'ai connu il y a environ dix ans, lors d'une compétition. Il était déjà... intéressant à regarder, je dirais et malgré nos quatre ans de différence, on s'entendait bien. J'ai fini par craquer pour lui, comme d'autres Omegas de notre entourage mis à part Viktor. J'ai naïvement cru, que ce serait celui avec qui je pourrais me lier.."

Il se tut un court instant, le temps qu'on dépose leurs plats, avant de continuer.

"À l'époque, comme tout le monde j'avais cette légende en tête.. celle des partenaires prédestinés.. J'étais persuadé par je ne sais quelle idée que cet homme était le bon pour moi. Même si on ne pouvait se voir autant qu'il était possible, que nos vies ne pouvaient se séparer. Cependant.."

Il ferma les yeux et respira longuement, sa main tremblant de par la nervosité qui le gagnait. Il fut décontenancé en sentant la main de Pichit tenir doucement la sienne, l'invitant silencieusement à poursuivre. Ce qu'il fit.

"Un jour.. j'avais eu du temps après une compétition, et vu que lui-même avait dû rester chez lui pour aider sa famille.. Je suis allé le rejoindre là bas. Mes chaleurs devaient arriver le temps de mon séjour et il avait dit qu'il me lierait à lui quand elles seraient là. Je ne lui avait pas dit que je viendrais le voir, pour pouvoir lui faire la surprise. Mais lorsque je suis arrivé dans sa ville, j'ai vu qu'un mariage était célébré en grandes pompes. _Son_ mariage. Bien évidemment, quand j'ai enfin pu le trouver, il a finir par me dire qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de se lier avec moi, qu'il avait une fiancée Omega qui correspondait en tout point à ce qu'il voulait. Que ce qu'il se passait pendant ses séjours à l'étranger était juste un _passe temps_."

Il n'ajouta rien de plus, ce qui était arrivé ensuite n'avait pas utilité à être connu par le jeune patineur. Ce dernier était scandalisé par l'attitude qu'avait eu, et avait probablement toujours, celui qu'il savait être l'ex amant de Chris. Il lâcha la main du blond, qui avait la tête baissé comme s'il culpabilisait, et prit le visage de celui-ci en coupe la soulevant avec douceur.

"Tu.. t'as pas à t'en vouloir pour ce qu'il s'est passé, Chris! s'exclama-t-il, les yeux brillants. Ce crétin devrait mieux se comporter, et respecter les personnes non Alphas! Il n'avait pas à te traiter comme il l'a fait et se servir de toi! Tu es mille fois plus que ça et..."

Sa voix baissa sur la fin, en comprenant qu'il allait trop en dire. Il relâcha brusquement le visage de l'Omega, les joues rouges, et se détourna de lui. Celui-ci, dont les joues étaient aussi rouges que celles de son vis à vis, prit son téléphone qui s'était mis à vibrer pour prévenir d'un appel. Les yeux rivés sur les mains de Chris, toutes deux bandés suite à ses chaleurs, Pichit demanda, inquiet.

"Dis tes mains, pourquoi elles..."

"On ferait mieux d'y aller, petit hamster.. bredouilla-t-il en se levant de son siège, ayant lu le nom de l'appelant sur son mobile dans le même temps. Merci pour.. pour ça.."

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, il sortit du restaurant, le Bêta sur les talons..

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

 _ **Patinoire**_ **Theresa Weld-Blanchard,** _ **soir de la partie programme court**_

_**"Bonsoir à tous et bienvenue pour cette première compétition éliminatoire du championnat ISU, catégorie homme! Elle va débuter avec comme participants..."** _

Pichit écoutait distraitement le présentateur, alors qu'il sortait de la piste pour rejoindre ses entraîneurs. Ces derniers se dirigèrent sous les gradins, afin de regarder le passage des patineurs, qui leur étaient presque tous inconnus. Pichit, lui, était l'avant dernier à passer, de par sa place excellente aux dernières compétitions auxquelles il avait participé.

Le premier a passer, Michele Crispino, était déjà en train de faire son programme. Viendrai après l'Italien un jeune patineur Anglais de dix-huit ans, suivit de Kenjiro Minami, grand fan de Yuuri Katsuki. Juste avant que Pichit ne passe, il y aurait Shahrukh Mukherjee et pour finir, après le Thaï, un jeune Brésilien de dix-neuf ans.

Pichit avait l'esprit loin, très loin de la compétition. La conversation que Chris et lui avaient eu, trois jours plus tôt, ne cessait de tourner dans son esprit. Il avait été brièvement rassuré, de prime abord, d'apprendre que le coach Indien, bien qu'il ait été très intime avec le Suisse, ne pouvait prétendre être _fait_ pour le blond. Malgré tout, une chose ne cessait de tourner dans sa tête, en plus de toutes ces émotions contradictoires qui se confondaient. Il jeta un discret coup d'oeil vers l'Omega, qui discutait avec Celestino, les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

En tant que Bêta, il savait qu'il y avait tout de même un risque, que l'Alpha à qui était destiné celui qu'il aimait pouvait apparaître n'importe quand. Que lorsque ce serait le cas, Chris irait irrémédiablement vers l'homme, ou la femme, en question, et le laisserait sur le côté pour suivre ce que son instinct lui criait. Il en avait eu l'exemple douloureusement flagrant avec Yuri et Otabek. Et ça le terrifiait plus que de raison.

_**"Et maintenant, pour le Japon.. Kenjiro Minami..."** _

Pichit eu un léger sursaut, qui fit se retourner vers lui ses coachs, au nom qui était annoncé. Il ne lui restait déjà que peu de temps, il devait absolument se ressaisir! Il secoua vigoureusement la tête, pour mieux se remettre dans la compétition, sous l'air surpris de ses coachs.

"Petit hamster ? intervint Chris. Qu'est ce que.."

"Sir Pichit Chulanont ? Sir Christophe Giacometti ? Je peux vous parler, s'il vous plaît ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Le Sherwani est une chemise arrivant aux genoux qui se porte avec un pantalon churidar ou pajama et un Ghatcholas qui remplace le dupatta (voile de modestie) de la femme.
> 
> Theresa Weld-Blanchard (1893-1978) est une patineuse artistique américaine.
> 
> Un chapitre assez lourd ( enfin à mon sens) par rapport au passé de Chris, une nouvelle fois. Pichit comprend à quel point il tient à lui, sans en faire plus.


	16. Awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me voilà pour le dernier chapitre. La chanson du programme court est Awake (d'ou le titre lolilol) de BTS/Jimin. La suite sera dite en bas.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

"Sir Pichit Chulanont? Sir Christophe Giacometti*? Je peux vous parler, s'il vous plaît? "

Surpris, le duo helveto-thaï se tourna vers la voix, dont l'accent était aisément reconnaissable, de Shahrukh Mukherjee. Ce dernier se tenait face à eux, l'air mal à l'aise, revêtu du costume de son programme, patins aux pieds. Devant la mine sceptique du Bêta et de l'Omega, le patineur indien leva ses mains en guise de bonne volonté.

"Je ne vous veux aucun mal... affirma le jeune homme. Je souhaite juste qu'on discute de quelque chose.. en privé si possible." Ajouta-t-il en montrant Celestino d'un signe de tête.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, méfiant des intentions du plus jeune. Il observa brièvement Chris, qui hocha silencieusement la tête vers lui.

"Très bien... soupira l'Italien. Mais pas plus de dix minutes, tu dois te concentrer, Pichit. Et il ne reste que peu de temps.."

"Ouais, promis, Celestino. acquieça le Thaï. On va se grouiller!"

"Je vais faire vite.. renchérit Shahrukh. Je n'en ai pas pour long, et ca va être bientôt mon tour de passage.."

Il fit signe à Chris et Pichit de le suivre, quelques mètres plus loin, dans un couloir à l'abri des regards. Une fois que le trio fut isolé, le jeune Alpha soupira longuement, ignorant comment débuter la conversation.

"Bon, si tu nous disais pourquoi tu tenais tant à nous voir.. déclara le blond, les mains dans les poches. Si c'est ton oncle qui t'envoie.."

"Non! le coupa le patineur indien, nerveux. Je lui ai faussé compagnie pour pouvoir vous parler. précisa-t-il, ajoutant plus bas. Je n'ai pas l'autorisation de parler aux personnes qui sont de genres _inférieurs,_ quand je suis avec lui."

Les yeux écarquillés de surprise, Pichit tourna la tête vers Chris, qui grimaça face au comportement du coach et oncle du jeune Alpha.

"Il fait vraiment ce qui l'arrange.. grommela plus bas le Suisse. Il n'a pas du tout changé pour ça.."

"Si tu nous disais ce qui t'amène, Shahrukh? intervint Pichit, ayant entendu malgré lui la remarque de son coach. Plus vite ce sera fait, et plus vite tu pourras..."

Il s'interrompit, décontenancé par les gestes du plus jeune envers Chris et lui-même. La scène se passa assez vite laissant à peine le temps au duo d'observer ce que faisait l'Alpha. De sa main droite, il toucha brièvement Chris et Pichit, ramèna sa main vers sa poitrine, sa bouche, sa poitrine et ses interlocuteurs*.

"Il est en train de s'excuser.. murmura le blond à son élève. C'est la manière de faire en Inde..."

Interloqué, le Thaï acquieça, tout en observant le concerné réiterait ses gestes deux fois de plus. L'air grave, ce dernier recula quand il eut fini, les yeux rivés sur le Bêta.

"Les... convictions de mon oncle ne sont pas les miennes, Sir Pichit.. débuta-t-il. Je n'approuve pas la façon dont il vous a traité, ni ce qu'il vous a dit. Et puis..."

"Si sa manière de faire ne te convient pas.. le coupa le Thaï. Pourquoi ne lui fais tu pas savoir? Tu devrais changer d'entraineur, si il te mets si mal à l'aise.."

Shahrukh hocha* négativement la tête, ennuyé.

"Je n'en ai pas le pouvoir.. soupira-t-il. Je dois obéissance et respect aux aînés de ma famille. Mes parents sont morts depuis quelques années. Ce sont mes grands-parents paternel, bien qu'ils étaient contre l'union de mon père avec une Omega qui ne soit pas _noble,_ qui m'ont accueilli.. ajouta-t-il, la voix tremblante. Ils ont décidé que mon oncle, leur dernier fils, serait celui qui gérerait ma carrière tant que je serais mineur, alors.."

Il sursauta en sentant une main rassurante se poser sur son épaule, leva les yeux vers Chris, propriétaire de la dite main.

"On comprend.. Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer, d'accord? Ni à te plonger dans des souvenirs aussi... dit le Suisse, avant de changer de sujet. Tu es bientôt majeur, n'est ce pas? L'autre entraîneur du petit ham.. de Pichit doit connaître du monde, ici, et même un peu partout, si jamais tu as besoin.."

Un nouvel hochement négatif de la part du jeune patineur, les yeux baissés, intimidé par le regard vert qui le dévisageait.

"Je vous remercie de votre proposition, mais... marmonna-t-il en enlevant la main de son épaule. Mais je ne veux pas vous attirer plus d'ennuis, surtout après le comportement de mon oncle envers vous et ce qu'il s'est passé il y a.."

Pichit, qui assistait silencieusement à la scène, fronça les sourcils à la remarque de son concurrent. Son incompréhension s'agrandit davantage en voyant Chris faire signe à l'Alpha, l'exhorter au silence.

"Mais... qu'est ce que tu racontes? intervint il. Chris, tu.."

"Il faut rejoindre Celestino, vu le bruit qu'on entend... suggéra ce dernier, éludant la demande du Bêta. Tu ferais mieux de vite aller avec ton coach, pour te préparer. Il ne risque pas d'apprécier s'il sait que t'étais avec nous.."

L'Indien obtempéra, les saluant brièvement avant de filer pour son tour. Le duo le regarda partir et se mirent en route peu après, dans un silence qui se faisait de plus en plus pesant.

"Dépêchons nous... déclara l'Omega, brisant le en profiteras pour faire quelques étirements et.."

"De quoi il parlait, Chris? l'interrompit le patineur. Tu as eu un problème avec _lui_ , mais de quoi il s'agit? Il t'a fait quoi?"

"Ce n'est pas important, petit hamster. On en discutera tout à l'heure.. promit le suisse, avant d'ajouter. Concentre toi sur ta choré et ta performance, c'est le principal."

"C'est arrivé quand tu étais dans ta chambre? insista Pichit. Durant tes..."

"Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je ne veux pas que tu sois.."

Chris se tut en entendant la sonnerie de son téléphone, presque soulagé d'avoir un appel à un moment pareil. Les yeux écarquillés de surprise, en voyant le nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran, il fit signe au patineur afin qu'il avance. Il lui fit savoir, voulant éviter toute remarque, qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls dans le couloir, alors qu'ils arrivaient près du coach Italien. Celui-ci les vit revenir, intrigué de voir son collègue plus loin, le portable à l'oreille.

L'ambiance entre son poulain et lui semblait avoir changé, était plus lourde.. Son impression se confirma quand le concerné vint lui demander de l'aide pour les étirements, choses qu'il ne faisait plus depuis un moment. Il ne restait que quelques minutes avant de devoir aller à proximité de la glace, temps précieux pour le jeune Bêta, bien qu'étant moins sujet au stress que son meilleur ami.

Ses muscles à présent bien réchauffés pour la suite, il put se relever, tourna la tête vers Chris, qui était toujours en pleine conversation téléphonique. Écoutant distraitement les derniers conseils de Celestino, il put voir que le blond tirait une tête de six pieds de long, son appel devant être particulièrement..

"Si tu ne fais pas attention à ce que je te dis, Pichit, ça va être compliqué!"

Le Thaï sursauta, à la remarque du coach, détourna son regard du blond, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

"Désolé, Celestino..."

"J'sais pas ce que vous a dit le gamin, et ce qui lui arrive à lui aussi.. répliqua l'Italien en montrant l'Omega d'un signe de tête. Mais tu dois être à fond concentré sur ton programme, maintenant! Tu réfléchiras à toute votre embrouille plus tard, et... Eh bien, Chris, un problème?"

Pichit leva les yeux vers le concerné, qui était arrivé vers eux un air indécis collé au visage. L'estomac noué, craignant une mauvaise nouvelle, le patineur attendit une réponse, qui tardait à venir.

"Yuuri, Katsuki, vient de m'appeler.. avoua le blond. Il requiert mon aide, et mon soutien, pour Viktor. Makkachin est.. il est.."

"Oh.. pauvre bête.. Viktor doit être anéanti.. souffla le Thaï, qui avait compris ce que voulait dire le blond. Et tu.."

"Pourquoi aurait il besoin de toi, Christophe ? intervint Celestino. Je sais que c'est compliqué pour eux, surtout avec leur fils à côté, mais Yuuri doit gérer les drames qui surviennent. Il en est parfaitement capable! Toi, tu as Pichit qui compte sur toi!"

"Vas y Chris.."

Surpris, les deux coachs se tournèrent vers le patineur, qui paraissait nerveux et sûr de lui à la fois.

"Co.. comment!? bafouilla le Suisse. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser.. je t'ai promis d'être là pour ta carrière, et aussi pour.."

"Viktor est ton meilleur ami, tu dois pouvoir être là pour ce genre de moment! le coupa le brun, catégorique. Celestino est là, avec moi. On pourra se retrouver à Moscou, pour ma seconde compétition. Juste.. attend que je puisse parler avec toi, avant de partir.." conclut il.

Il allait se diriger vers l'entrée pour la patinoire, son tour étant imminent, quand il fut ramené en arrière par l'Omega. Celestino, ayant comprit que le duo avait besoin d'un petit moment pour eux, était parti les attendre plus loin.

"Chris, qu'est ce que tu.."

Les lèvres du blond se posèrent sur les siennes, pour un bref mais intense baiser, lui coupant presque le souffle. Front contre front, yeux verts rivés sur les yeux gris, le plus vieux chuchota.

"Donne toi à fond.. Je te retrouverai après.."

Il se recula, alla avec lui retrouver Celestino, qui risquait de s'impatienter. Bien lui leur prit, car quelques minutes plus tard...

_**"Et maintenant, pour représenter la Thaïlande, Pichit Chulanont avec..."** _

Les yeux clos, installé au milieu de la patinoire, le brun se concentrait au maximum sur ses prochains mouvements. Il entendit les premières notes se jouer, commença à bouger. Il mit à enchaîner les pas, les sauts et combinaisons, obnubilé par la musique, par ce qu'il ressentait à travers les paroles...

 _ **Ontong sangcheotuseongigeji**_ / _Je serais couvert de plaies_

 _ **But it's my fate**_ / _Mais c'est mon destin_

 _ **It's my fate**_ / _C'est mon destin_

 _ **Geuraedo balbeodungchigo sipeo**_ / _Je veux continuer à lutter_

_**Maybe I, I can never fly** _ _/Peut-être que je, je ne pourrais jamais voler_

_**Jeogi jeo kkochipdeulcheoreom** _ _/Comme ces pétales de fleurs là-bas_

_**Nalgael dan geocheoreomeun an dwae/** _ _Je ne peux avoir d'ailes_

_**Maybe I, I can't touch the sky** _ _/Peut-être que je, je ne pourrai pas toucher le ciel_

_**Geuraedo son ppeotgo sipeo** _ _/Mais je veux tendre mon bras_

_**Dallyebogo sipeo jogeum deo** _ _/Je veux courir, un peu encore_

Il fit automatiquement sa pose de fin, alors que la musique s'estompait. Il ramassa quelques peluches que les spectateurs avaient balancé, un coup d'oeil en direction de l'entrée de la patinoire, fut décontenancé par ce qu'il y vit. Il s'y précipita, manquant presque de tomber sur la glace, pour retrouver..

"Celestino!? s'enquit il aussitôt. Tu es seul? Où est il?"

"Il est sorti peu avant que tu ne termines. Il nous attendra dehors.. répondit l'Italien tout en lui donnant mes protections de ses patins, ajouta au préalable. On va d'abord attendre le résultat là bas. Après on ira.."

Les deux Bêtas allèrent vers le banc, duquel ils devaient entendre l'annonce des points, ainsi que la place dans le classement provisoire du Thaï. Celui-ci, une fois assis avec son coach, eut l'impression qu'un poids s'était posé sur ses épaules, bien que sa performance eut été correct. Il entendit en bruit de fond les applaudissements des spectateurs, les félicitations de Celestino, alors qu'il se relevait.

Fébrile, son entraîneur sur les talons, il se précipita à son vestiaire pour se changer. Le temps semblait avoir ralenti entre l'annonce, son rhabillage, il se retrouva dehors en deux en trois mouvements. En constatant l'absence de Chris, à l'entrée de la patinoire, il stoppa le premier taxi qui passait dans le coin, ignorant les remontrances de Celestino. Malgré les tentatives infructueuses de ce dernier pour l'apaiser, un mauvais pressentiment envahissait le coeur du brun.

Une fois arrivé devant l'hôtel accueillant les joueurs, il donna au chauffeur plus d'argent que nécessaire, indifférent à la somme. Il courut hors du véhicule, bousculant presque le monde au passage, maudissant la circulation qui s'était fait plus dense, peu après qu'il ait pris la route.

À peine arrivé à l'accueil, il alla directement voir la standardiste, une Bêta, occupée à tapoter il ne savait quoi sur un écran. La panique devait se lire sur son visage, ou à sa façon de parler vu qu'il se mélangeait entre le Thaï et l'Anglais, la jeune femme lui demandant de se calmer.

"Nous souhaitons savoir si Christophe Giacometti, étage Omega Chambre 142, est présent dans l'hôtel.. intervint Celestino, venu près de son élève. Il s'agit de mon collègue et de son second coach.."

Il montra les papiers prouvant sa bonne foi, laissa la Bêta vérifier les informations sur son ordinateur. Pichit pouvait presque entendre le cliquetis des doigts sur le clavier, en même temps que son coeur s'accélèrait, face a la sentence. Le couperet tomba quelques minutes plus tard..

"Monsieur Giacometti est parti il y a dix minutes, il nous a rendu la clef.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Toutes les informations (ou presque) liées à la culture et les règles de politesse en Inde viennent d'ici: 
> 
> https://gazetteindienne.wordpress.com/2013/05/25/savoir-vivre-et-regles-de-politesse-les-codes/
> 
> Pour les paroles, je ne connais pas du tout le hangeul (écriture coréenne) aussi, je les aies trouvé sur ce site : https://www.lacoccinelle.net/1304881-bts-bangtan-boys-awake.html
> 
> Le costume de Pichit ne seras pas décrit ici, vu que je ne l'ai pas du tout imaginé!
> 
> Chris qui s'enfuit sans en parler au petit hamster.. la raison au prochain chapitre!
> 
> Un début de compétition houleux pour Pichit, à voir si ça s'améliore ! 
> 
> Le prochain chapitre est en cour d'écriture, sera posté sur les 3 sites en même temps.
> 
> À la prochaine!


	17. Nobody but me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir! Voilà, après un bon moment d'attente, le seizième chapitre de LFN. Je mets beaucoup de temps, en ce moment, à écrire les chapitres, je suis désolée. Néanmoins, j'espère que mes histoires vous plaisent toujours autant! La suite sera dit en bas.
> 
> Bonne lecture!
> 
> PS: En musique pour le PL de Pichit "Nobody but me" de Michael Bublé

_"Monsieur Giacometti est parti il y a dix minutes, il nous a rendu la clef.."_

**_Une vingtaine de minutes plus tôt..._ **

Un faible sourire s'était affiché sur les lèvres de Chris, en voyant la performance de Pichit, sur la glace. Il n'y avait que peu d'erreurs, causé par la ferveur dont faisait preuve le patineur, ainsi que d'autres raisons, bien plus inavouables.. 

Le Suisse soupira intérieurement, ennuyé. Si il avait su de quoi allait parler le patineur Indien, il se serait abstenu de le suivre. Il ne voulait pas que Pichit le prenne en pitié, ou pire, se sente trahi par ce qu'il s'était passé, durant ses derniers jours de chaleur. À la simple pensée de faire souffrir le Bêta, les battements de son coeur s'accélèrent, sa respiration se fit plus difficile, le faisant légèrement paniquer. Bon sang, il n'allait pas faire une crise _maintenant_!

Il avança vers Celestino, le prévint qu'il sortait, arguant avoir absolument besoin d'air frais. Il ne fit guère attention à l'air inquiet de l'Italien, lui assurant au passage les attendre à l'entrée de la patinoire. L'air revigorant, ainsi que la prise de ses comprimés, aidèrent l'Omega à se sentir un peu mieux. Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur son portable, qui venait de sonner pour annoncer un message. À peine le texto lu, il avisa le premier taxi qui passa, malgré l'hésitation qui le rongeait.

Il savait que ce qu'il faisait était lâche, même si Pichit avait implicitement donné son accord pour qu'il parte rejoindre leur meilleur ami respectif. Un départ aussi précipité, sans prévenir celui qu'il aimait.. Il avait dit qu'il lui expliquerait tout, une fois le programme du soir passé, mais il ne s'en sentait ni le courage, ni la force.

Une fois arrivé devant l'hôtel, il fit signe au chauffeur de taxi de patienter, se précipita jusqu'à sa chambre et prépara ses bagages. Une fois que ce fut fait, il descendit remettre la carte magnétique qui ouvrait la pièce à la réceptionniste, et paya son dû. Il revint tout aussi vite dans le véhicule, le temps que le chauffeur mette ses effets dans le coffre. 

"À l'aéroport du Plaine Field, s'il vous plaît... lanca-t-il au conducteur, qui venait tout juste de poser une main sur le volant. Et le plus vite possible..."

Moins de deux heures plus tard, il put s'installer dans l'avion, direction Saint Pétersbourg...

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

"Pichit, t'es sûr que tout va bien?"

Le concerné jeta brièvement un coup d'oeil en direction de Leo, qu'il avait rejoint dans le restaurant tenu par la famille du métis. Ce dernier, l'air inquiet et indifférent au monde qui allait et venait dans la salle, attendait d'avoir une réponse de la part de son ami. L'hésitation se lisait clairement sur la mine du basané, qui n'avait son portable en main, chose rare chez lui.

"Je... murmura-t-il. Dis moi Leo, si jamais il y avait.. un Alpha qui s'intéressait à Guang Hong et qu'il voulait tenter un truc avec.. tu ferais comment toi?"

Leo détourna le regard, ne s'attendant pas à ce genre de question, les joues en feu.

"Comment ça si un Alpha et Guang Hong.. bafouilla-t-il. Pourquoi cette question!?"

Un rire embarrassé s'échappa de la bouche de Pichit, qui se gratta l'arrière du crâne, semblant réfléchir.

"Guang Hong est ton meilleur ami et un Omega.. répondit il, sans apercevoir la mine soulagé de son congénère. Et il n'y a que des Omegas, à part toi, dans ta famille, alors.."

Il allait commencer à expliquer la raison de cette interrogation impromptue, mais fut stoppé par son ami.

"On va aller dans ma chambre, ce sera plus calme, comme ça.." déclara Leo.

Il fit signe à l'une des serveuses, l'une de ses grandes soeurs de ce que comprit Pichit, pour la prévenir de leur départ pour la demeure familiale. Demeure qui se situait au-dessus du restaurant, rendant rapide leur changement d'endroit.

"Bon, si tu me disais ce qu'il se passe.. déclara l'Américain, tandis qu'ils entraient dans sa chambre. Ton histoire d'Omegas.. ça a quelque chose à voir avec Chris?"

"Mais.. non! Je voulais juste savoir si pour Guang Hong et toi..." nia Pichit.

Leo le dévisagea, peu convaincu, s'avachit sur son lit.

"Tu sais bien que c'est pas évident pour lui.. soupira-t-il, en sortant son portable. Chez lui, les Omegas n'ont pas vraiment voix au chapitre, quand à leur futur union, en particulier dans sa famille. Et en ce moment, c'est trop la galère de lui parler, même via Internet. À cause des problèmes causés par son cousin, il est surveillé tout le temps.. ajouta-t-il, dépité, avant de se rattraper, conscient de sa bourde. Ah! Ça veut pas dire que lui et moi..."

Le Thaï ne comprit même pas la fin de la phrase du jeune patineur, tant il bafouillait entre l'anglais et l'espagnol. Quelque part, au fond de lui, il était presque soulagé de ne pas être le seul à s'être approché d'un Omega, surtout que Chris.. À l'infime pensée du Suisse, son coeur se serra douloureusement, les yeux rivés sur son portable. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles du blond depuis son départ, la veille..

"Ne vas pas me dire que ça n'a rien à voir avec Chris.. intervint Leo, qui s'était calmé et approché de lui. Vu la tête que tu tires quand tu regardes son profil Internet."

Honteux de s'être fait prendre, même par un ami aussi proche, le basané mit rapidement en veille son mobile. 

"D'accord, j'avoue... C'était par rapport à lui que je voulais des conseils.. marmonna-t-il. Mais comment tu l'as su?"

"Ben, tu nous avais beaucoup parlé de lui, quand on s'était croisé pour le championnat en Chine, et même après.. rétorqua l'autre Bêta. Depuis un certain temps, tu dis plus grand chose sur lui.. verdict?"

Écarlate, Pichit hésita longuement sur la manière d'aborder le sujet, sans raconter n'importe quoi. Puis, finalement, après un long moment de silence..

"J'suis... j'ai des sentiments, qui sont loin, _très_ loin, de n'être amicaux, pour Chris.."

Il raconta à Leo, qui semblait confus, tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le mariage Russe des Katsuforov, ne lui ayant que peu parlé entretemps, de par la situation du Tigre Russe. Il omit peu de détails, ceux de ses moments intimes avec Chris, les évoquant brièvement. Les situations qui concernaient Yuri et sa fille furent survolés, édulcorés, afin de ne pas trahir la promesse faite au blondinet de ne pas parler à _ses_ amis. 

Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage en parlant de la déclaration de l'Omega Suisse, ainsi que les multiples gestes tendres que ce dernier avait eu envers lui. Son coeur se réchauffa légèrement au souvenir des petits riens de leur quotidien en Thaïlande, avant leur départ pour l'Amérique, ainsi que de certaines soirées.. Cependant, les retrouvailles, bien que peu chaleureuses, entre Chris et son ancien amant avait tout chamboulé.

Les yeux de Leo brillèrent, comprenant l'inquiétude qui habitait son ami, en entendant l'agressivité dont avait fait preuve l'Alpha. Il craignait que la réciprocité de leur sentiment ne soit qu'éphémère, comme avait voulu le convaincre l'Indien. Le comportement distant, étrange, de Chris la veille et les jours précédents, avait empiré le tout.

"Et.. si tu lui faisais comprendre ce que tu ressens, à l'aide de tes programmes? proposa le métis, après un petit moment de réflexion, quand Pichit eut fini de parler. Et tu pourras fermer le clapet de cet imbécile en prime!"

Et il expliqua de long en large sa solution sur la manière de procéder, à un Pichit désemparé.. 

_**Saint Pétersbourg, appartement Katsuforov, environ trois jours plus tard...** _

"Chris, tu ne dors pas encore?"

"Il y a les programmes libres, qui vont commencer en Amérique, Yuuri.. répondit distraitement le concerné, à voix basse. Comment va Viktor?"

L'Alpha Japonais soupira légèrement, en entendant le prénom de son époux, .

"Il a du mal, il m'a supplié de laisser le petit s'endormir avec lui.. Même si nous savions que Makkachin n'était plus tout jeune.. Ça lui a fait un gros choc de le perdre. Heureusement que tu es venu, sans toi.."

Chris secoua vigoureusement la tête, faisant signe au patineur de s'asseoir à ses côtés, sur le canapé.

"Je ne fais rien de spécial.. quel ami je serais si je n'étais pas présent pour ce genre de moment... répliqua-t-il. Makkachin n'était qu'un chiot quand il l'a eu, en cadeau pour ses seize ans, et... enfin tu comprends ce que je veux dire, n'est ce pas?"

Yuuri hocha silencieusement la tête, retenant à grand peine les larmes de couler.

"Ou.. ouais, c'est dur.. c'était une bête si adorable.. bredouilla-t-il. Mais.. il a pu l'accompagner pour ses derniers instants. Peut-être que ça pourra le consoler, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.."

Chris posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule du Japonais, souhaitant lui transmettre son soutien. Il n'y eut que le bruit infime de la télévision, durant quelques minutes, alors que le duo était assis, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Ils relevèrent la tête à l'entente des prénoms de leur connaissance commune, la compétition étant en train d'être diffusé sur l'écran.

**_"Michele Crispino a eu beaucoup de mal, pour le court espérons que ça ne lui portera pas préjudice pour la suite. Il sera le premier à effectuer son libre, étant donné qu'il est le sixième.. il sera suivit de.."_ **

Le blond n'écouta plus vraiment ce que disait le présentateur, décontenancé par la tenue mise par le patineur Thaï. Yuuri, inquiet du comportement du parrain de son fils, lui secoua l'épaule, afin qu'il puisse se faire entendre.

"Que se passe-t-il? Il y a un problème avec le costume du programme long de Pichit-Kun?"

"Je... c'est pas ce qui était prévu.. bafouilla l'Omega. Comment a-t-il.."

Il sorti brusquement son téléphone, dans le but d'envoyer un message, suivit rapidement d'un deuxième, puis d'un troisième... Il ne fit pas grand cas du passage du patineur Italien, qui laissa sa place peu de temps après à Kenjiro Minami, représentant du Japon. Voyant que son interlocuteur ne répondait pas à ses messages, il se décida à l'appeler, sous le regard confus de l'Alpha.

"Chris? Tu ne veux pas voir Minami Kun en attendant le tour de Pichit-Kun? "

"Je dois passer un coup de fil, j'en ai pas pour long.. répondit, à voix basse, le Suisse. C'est assez.. urgent."

"Quoi!? Mais il ne reste qu'un patineur avant que Pichit ne..."

La fin de sa phrase ne fut pas entendu par le blond, qui s'était réfugié dans la chambre que lui avait laissé les Katsuforov. Il attendait, fébrile, que Celestino réponde enfin à son appel, comptant les intonations produit par l'appareil. Il allait raccrocher, peu certain d'avoir une réponse, quand une voix se fit entendre au bout du fil.

" _Christophe.. que me veux tu?!_ "

Sourcils froncés, au ton employé par l'Italien, il mit un peu de temps à répondre.

"Je suis devant la télé, pour regarder la retransmission du programme long. Le petit ham.. Pichit a changé de costume. Il ne fait plus la chorégraphie qu'il avait prévu?"

" _Ah, et la faute à qui, à ton avis!?_ rétorqua, acide, Celestino. _Tu n'as même pas laissé un foutu message, quand t'es parti! T'es capable de m'appeler, mais lui.."_

"Laissez moi lui parler, s'il vous plaît! Qu'il me dise pourquoi.."

_"Il est occupé avec ses étirements, il est hors de question que tu le déconcentre! Et il n'a pas de compte à te rendre!"_

Sans plus de cérémonie, il raccrocha au nez de Chris, qui resta pantois par l'attitude du coach. L'estomac noué, il ne pouvait que constater la véracité des reproches émises par le Bêta. Il se redirigea silencieusement vers le salon, la mine sombre.

"Chris!? chuchota Yuuri. Tu reviens pile au bon moment! Ça va être au tour de Pichit-Kun!"

À l'évocation du Thaï, une hésitation se fit dans le coeur de l'Omega, qui n'était plus si sûr de _mériter_ de le regarder patiner. Le Japonais réitèra ses propos, ayant légèrement remarqué le trouble intérieur de Chris. Il secoua le bras de ce dernier, entretemps venu à proximité du canapé, pour lui faire prendre conscience de sa présence.

"J'sais pas grand chose de ce qu'il se passe entre vous... Mais je sais qu'il sera ravi de savoir que tu as vu sa performance."

Ces simples mots surent convaincre le Suisse, qui alla se poser sur le canapé, pour ne manquer aucun mouvement du patineur. La pose de début, ainsi que la musique qui commençait, lui fit vite comprendre que son pressentiment était exact. Tout le programme avait été modifié en son absence. 

Le fait que Pichit ait pu modifier en deux jours et demi, et réaliser aussi bien, sa chorégraphie impressionna beaucoup les deux téléspectateurs. En particulier Chris, qui écoutait dans le même temps les paroles, certain qu'elles lui étaient adressées. Son impression se confirma davantage, alors que le Thaï fit une suite de pas, poursuivit par une pose, comme pour le désigner. Son coeur rata un battement en entendant les paroles, qui étaient synchronisées avec ses gestes.

**I know, I can be a bit jealous/** _Je sais, je peux être un peu jaloux_

**But how the hell can I help it?/** _Mais qu'est-ce que je peux bien y faire?_

**I'm so in love with you/** _Je suis si amoureux de toi_

Abasourdi, ayant du mal à réaliser la réciprocité de leur sentiment, il eut du mal à se concentrer sur la fin du spectacle, et de la compétition.

"Chris.. Chris!!! Il a gagné !!!! Pichit-Kun a dépassé, de quelques dixièmes de points certes, le concurrent Indien!!! Il est à la première place!!!"

L'annonce de Yuuri le sorti de sa torpeur, un sourire se mit à fleurir sur son visage, à la vue du Bêta, sur la plus haute marche du podium pour recevoir sa médaille d'or. Mais sa joie fut de courte durée.

Pichit, à peine était il descendu du podium, fut alpagué par une jeune femme, qui l'attira contre elle pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pichit, vainqueur du championnat d'Amérique, bravo à lui !!! Quand à la surprise de fin de chapitre... Vous en saurez plus la prochaine fois !!
> 
> Pauvre Chris, d'ailleurs...
> 
> Celestino, super coach protecteur !!!
> 
> Le prochain chapitre sera celui de Haikyuu !
> 
> À la prochaine!


	18. Mis au pied du mur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou ! Après plus d'un mois d'absence (sans compter les MAJ des autres histoires), le dix-septième chapitre de LFN est là! Le reste sera dit en bas.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

_Pichit, à peine était il descendu du podium, fut alpagué par une jeune femme, qui l'attira contre elle pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche..._

_**Au même moment, dans la patinoire de la compétition, Everett, USA...** _

Les yeux écarquillés de surprise, Pichit resta immobile alors que la jeune femme se colla contre lui. Il ne se réveilla que lorsqu'elle voulut approfondir plus encore le baiser, la repoussa brusquement. Il la prit par le bras, l'emmena dans un couloir, qu'il espérait à l'abri de tout journaliste.

"Eh, Apsara, qu'est ce que tu fous là!? lui murmura-t-il, en thaï, d'un ton sec. Pourquoi est ce que tu..."

Apsara Sittirak, jeune Thaïlandaise de dix-huit ans, fit la moue, le dévisageant de ses yeux chocolatées.

"Comment!? Tu n'es pas au courant!? s'étonna-t-elle en remettant ses longues boucles cuivrées derrière ses oreilles. Je suis aussi une patineuse, et..."

"Pichit Chulanont, vous pouvez répondre à quelques questions?" intervint un journaliste, qui les avait retrouvés.

"Mademoiselle Sittirak est notre nouvelle championne de l'inviduelle féminin, que représente-t-elle pour vous?" ajouta un autre.

"Le libre de ce soir lui était il dédié?" renchérit un troisième.

"Qu... quoi!? bafouilla le Bêta, perdu devant toutes ces questions. Mais qu'est-ce que vous..."

"Laisse, je vais tout leur dire.." lança sa compatriote en lui caressant doucement la joue.

Elle se tourna vers les journalistes, un sourire aux lèvres, montrant négligemment sa main gauche, faisant pâlir le patineur, qui reconnut le bijou à son doigt.

"Pichit et moi sommes fiancés.." annonça-t-elle d'une voix claire.

Un brouhaha se fit dans le couloir, qui se fit de plus en plus étroit aux yeux du Bêta. Il resta silencieux, sous le choc, tandis que sa compatriote répondait aux journalistes. Celestino, à peine eut il retrouvé son élève, intervint rapidement en faisant cesser le brouhaha des journalistes envers les Thaï.

"Pichit, enfin te voilà! s'écria-t-il, soulagé de le voir, sans prêter attention à la jeune femme. Tu n'aurais pas dû partir comme ça, ce n'est pas correct de.."

"Excusez moi.. intervint Apsara. Vous êtes le coach de Pichit? C'est de ma faute si on est parti aussi précipitamment, je suis désolée.. ajouta-t-elle, en tendant la main vers lui. Je suis Apsara Sittirak, sa fiancée, enchantée de faire votre connaissance, monsieur Cialdini."

Les yeux écarquillés de surprise, l'Italien observa tour à tour les deux patineurs, en particulier le jeune homme.

"Eh bien... je suppose que des félicitations s'imposent! s'exclama-t-il, ayant repris contenance, serra la main tendue. Mais tout d'abord, il faut que je discute avec mon élève, mademoiselle Sittirak! Que nous fassions le point.."

"Oh, bien sûr, monsieur.. sourit la jeune femme, tout en déposant un baiser sur la joue de son compatriote. Si je ne peux pas te voir d'ici là.. on se verra à notre retour en Thaïlande! Père et Mère ont invité ta famille, pour qu'on parle plus en détails de nos fiançailles.."

Elle planta Pichit et Celestino, sans laisser au premier le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit. Une fois qu'elle fut hors de leur champ de vision, le coach fit silencieusement signe à son élève de le suivre, afin qu'il puisse se changer. Pas un mot ne fut échangé entre eux jusqu'à leur retour à l'hôtel, dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient. Une fois la porte de la pièce refermée...

"Ce... Celestino, je..." bredouilla le Thai.

L'air mécontent de l'Italien l'empêcha de parler plus, son coach se mettant rarement dans un tel état..

"Je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'as rien dit? lâcha ce dernier. Tu aurais pu au minimum contredire ce que cette gamine a balancé devant tous ces journalistes ! Tu l'as laissé parler et dire ses conneries, comme si elle avait raison, que tu l'approuvais.."

"Non! Non je n'ai.. je ne savais pas que.. bafouilla Pichit. Elle avait.. une bague de ma famille.. elle n'aurait pas pu l'avoir aussi facilement, et.."

"Que comptes tu faire, alors!? l'interrompit le cinquantenaire. Tu ne vas pas rester les bras croisés en attendant que ça se passe, si?"

Pichit secoua vivement la tête, l'air paniqué.

"Faut que j'aille voir mes parents pour les convaincre d'annuler cette mascarade. Je ne peux pas partir pour Moscou mainte.."

Il se tut, se rendant compte avec effroi d'une chose importante..

"Chris... murmura-t-il. Si il regardait la compétition, alors..."

Il eut l'impression qu'un poids alourdit ses épaules, rien qu'à l'idée que le Suisse ait pu voir ce qu'il s'était passé plusieurs minutes plus tôt. Et si il prenait au pieds de la lettre ce qui avait été diffusé? Et... qu'il préférait ne plus avoir affaire à lui, ne plus être son coach? La peau mate du patineur blanchi à cette perspective terrifiante...

"Alors t'attends quoi pour l'appeler!? fit remarquer Celestino, le sortant de sa torpeur. Je suis sûr qu'il ne souhaite que des explications de ta part.. et le plus vite possible. Si tu reste silencieux, _là_ il risque de se faire des films.."

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant la mine hésitante du brun, soupira intérieurement.

"Bon sang... Vous allez me faire vieillir avant l'heure tous les deux à être aussi... _timides_! Surtout que c'est loin d'être votre genre, d'habitude..."

Sur cette dernière constatation, il signe à son élève qu'il sortait un moment, ne reviendrait que d'ici une ou deux heures.. Une fois que la porte se fut refermée derrière l'Italien, Pichit activa immédiatement son téléphone, sur lequel il put voir les messages laissé par l'Omega. Il se maudit en son for intérieur d'avoir laissé le portable éteint et dans son sac, lui qui faisait rarement ça lors de ses passages. Il ne put s'empêcher de jurer dans sa langue natale, c'était le _pire jour_ pour faire une erreur pareil, et alla directement au numéro qui l'intéressait. Les battements de son coeur s'accélèrent, alors que la sonnerie retentissait..

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

_**Saint Pétersbourg, appartement de Lilia...** _

"T'es déjà là, Chris? Je croyais que tu serais pas dispo..."

Le concerné, qui était en train d'enlever ses chaussures à l'entrée, se stoppa un instant face à la remarque de Yuri. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, attendant une réponse de la part de son congénère, sa petite dans les bras.

"Eh bien... débuta le Suisse, tout en mettant des chaussons. Yuuri et Viktor avaient besoin de passer du temps en famille. Puis.. ce serait ridicule je ne ne vienne pas vous voir, toi et ma petite filleule adorée, alors que nous sommes dans la même ville.." ajouta-t-il, entretemps assis sur un canapé, en tendant les bras en direction de la petite.

Il attendit patiemment que son ami veuille bien lui laisser sa progéniture, compréhensif face à son comportement surprotecteur. Une fois qu'il l'eut dans les bras, il se plaça dans une position qui soit plus agréable pour elle, pour ne pas la gêner. Sofya, à présent âgée de sept mois, lui un sourire pourvue de quatre petites dents, son anneau de dentition en forme de chat dans une main.

Yuri, rassuré sur la réaction de la fillette, fila discrètement dans la cuisine pour préparer du thé pour Chris et lui. Le calme, malgré la télévision allumée en fond sonore, détendit l'ancien patineur, dont le sommeil avait été particulièrement chamboulé ces derniers temps. Il écoutait sa filleule babiller et mordiller son jouet, tout en essuyant à l'aide d'un tissu la bave qui sortait de sa bouche.

_**"Et maintenant, passons à l'actualité sportive.. l'annonce du patineur Thaï Pichit Chulanont..."** _

Chris cessa de nettoyer la petite bouche de la fillette à l'entente du prénom du Bêta, tendu. Près de dix jours s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il avait vu la scène, et qu'il avait entendu la jeune femme faire son discours. Il avait été déçu de l'inaction du Thaï, à ce moment précis. Et, même si Pichit avait voulu le rassurer sur les faits en lui téléphonant dès son retour à l'hôtel, il avait dû partir afin d'en savoir plus sur cette affaire.

Il avait beau avoir promis à Chris de donner le plus de nouvelles possibles, de vraiment lui dire ce qu'il pensait de lui, dès qu'il serait sur Moscou, lieu de sa deuxième compétition... Les questions affluaient dans le coeur du blond, qui n'avait plus eu de coup de fil depuis cette nuit là. Et si jamais il s'était fait des films? Que malgré tout ce que lui disait le Bêta, celui ci irait tout de même avec sa compatriote? Que son nouveau programme libre ne lui était vraiment pas dédié? Et que..

"Ils en ont pas marre de raconter tout et n'importe quoi... intervint Yuri, en posant un plateau sur la table, faisant sursauter son ami, éteignant dans le même temps l'écran. Tu crois pas ce que cette morveuse raconte, hein!?"

Il prit sa fille, qui gigotait sur les genoux de son parrain, et l'installa sur la couverture posée au sol, pour qu'elle s'amuse avec ses jouets. Chris resta silencieux quelques minutes, ne sachant que répondre, les yeux rivés sur la fillette.

"Ce n'est pas que je la crois... éluda-t-il. Mais peut-être que ses parents..."

"Tchhhh... et alors!? rétorqua Yuri, en lui tendant une tasse fumante. Pichit est assez grand pour décider ce qu'il veut, nan? Il a qu'à les envoyer balader!"

Chris soupira longuement, accepta sans mot dire la tasse.

"Si seulement c'était aussi simple..."

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

_**Patinoire de Bangkok, Thaïlande...** _

"Fais attention à ta combinaison, Pichit! Tu dois te concentrer sur ta réception quand tu sautes!"

Le Thaï, aux remarques de son coach, manqua de tomber alors qu'il effectuait un triple. Celestino l'observa faire, inquiet de la fatigue évidente qui se voyait sur la mine du patineur.

"Bon... arrête toi là pour aujourd'hui... dit il. Et tu vas te reposer chez toi, vu!? Tu ne peux rien faire si tu as la tête dans les nuages!"

Le jeune homme obtempéra, ayant parfaitement conscience de la véracité des propos de l'Italien. Il sortit silencieusement de la piste, mit machinalement les protections de ses patins, puis récupèra ses affaires afin d'aller se changer...

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il fut hors des vestiaires, à la fois déprimé et soulagé de pouvoir retourner chez _eux._ Il jeta brièvement un coup d'oeil sur son portable, soupira longuement à la vue de son écran. Au fur et à mesure que les journées passaient, le manque de Chris grandissait indubitablement en lui...

"Hey, frangin!" entendit il, derrière lui, alors qu'il marchait.

Surpris, ayant presque fait tomber son téléphone, il se tourna vers la silhouette qu'il reconnut aisément. Il avait face à lui son portrait craché, mis à part une légère différence de taille, et de coiffure.

"Chal'! s'exclama-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu n'es pas avec oncle Chayan?"

Le jumeau du patineur balaya la remarque d'un revers de la main, comme si ça ne le concernait pas.

"Il a dû s'absenter pour un voyage d'affaires, je n'y étais pas convié cette fois, j'en ai profité pour rentrer quelques jours... avoua-t-il nonchalamment en montrant son bagage. Et pour passer du temps avec toi!"

"M.. mais.. et tes cours!? Et les examens !? Comment tu vas faire!? Et..."

"Oh la, oh la, détend toi... l'interrompit Chalerm. Sunstra m'a dit que tu n'étais pas très en forme, ces derniers temps.. le mot est faible, apparemment.. ajouta-t-il. On va ailleurs, pour en parler !?"

Et, avant que son jumeau n'ait pu refuser quoi que ce soit, il l'emmena avec lui à l'extérieur, pour prendre un taxi. Il héla le premier qui passa, indiquant une adresse au chauffeur, sans prêter attention à l'expression surprise du Bêta. C'était le chemin pour aller à son appartement...

"Mais.. comment t'as pu avoir mon adresse? s'enquit Pichit, après quelques minutes de route. Il n'y a pas grand monde qui sait.."

"Suns me l'a filé, pour que je puisse te voir.. répliqua Chalerm. Et j'y suis passé avant de venir à la patinoire. Je me doutais bien que tu serais uniquement dans l'un de ces deux endroits.."

"Bah, il m'arrive de voir Paitoon aussi.. Il y a un problème!?"

La tête que tirait son frère décontenança Pichit, qui ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Mais, il n'eut pas le temps d'insister...

"On y est, descendons vite... fit l'Alpha en payant le chauffeur pour sortir précipitamment du véhicule, semblant presque soulagé. Sauvé par le gong..."

Sa dernière remarque, bien qu'elle eut été dite à voix basse, fut entendu par Pichit, qui lui fit signe de le suivre à l'intérieur de l'immeuble...

* * *

_**Environ dix jours plus tôt, résidence Chulanont...** _

_"Grand frère?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe!? Tu ne devais pas..."_

_Sunstra sursauta quand la porte d'entrée claqua, laissant passer Pichit, seul, revenu des États-Unis quelques heures auparavant. Elle fut décontenancée de le voir l'ignorer ainsi, se précipiter à l'étage, pour aller voir.._

_"Père, c'est quoi cette histoire!?" s'exclama le patineur, qui avait violemment ouvert la porte du bureau paternel._

_Le patriarche Chulanont continua sa conversation téléphonique, nullement surpris du comportement de son fils._

_"Très bien.. Nous vous attendons avec lui afin de finaliser les formalités.. dit il. Je dois vous laisser. On vous voit tout à l'heure.."_

_Il reposa le téléphone sur son combiné, leva les yeux vers le patineur._

_"Tu rentres plus tard que prévu, fils... déclara-t-il, en se levant de son siège. Dommage, on aurait pu te vêtir de manière plus décente pour..."_

_"Je ne vais pas me marier avec Apsara!? le coupa sèchement Pichit. Vous n'avez pas à choisir pour moi, vous le savez parfaitement!"_

_Kamnan fronça les sourcils, mécontent de l'insolence dont faisait preuve le jeune homme._

_"Tu es devenu bien brave, pour me défier ainsi.. énonça-t-il calmement. Mais bientôt, ces mauvaises influences ne seront plus qu'un souvenir..."_

_Il eut un sourire satisfait, en voyant l'incompréhension qui se lisait sur le visage de son fils. Incompréhension qui s'accrut davantage en entendant la suite._

_"Ta fiancée et ses parents viennent dans moins d'une heure. Ton comportement se doit d'être irréprochable. Il y aura également le potentiel fiancé de Tukata, Mongkut Dhavaj..."_

* * *

"Quoi.. t'es sérieux? murmura Chalerm, choqué. Il veut vraiment que ce soit _lui_ qui.."

Pichit hocha la tête, l'air grave, tout en caressant Nina, le chat de l'Omega Suisse, qui s'était posée sur ses cuisses. Son frère et lui s'étaient installé, à peine arrivé dans l'appartement, sur le canapé. Depuis lors, Pichit avait raconté tout ce que son jumeau avait manqué, ne s'arrêtant que pour boire. Il venait d'être interrompu par l'Alpha, qui était abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'annoncer.

"Ouais.. soupira le Bêta. Oncle Chayan et lui ne se soucient ni du fait que Tukata ait douze ans et lui le double de son âge.. Ni de sa.. _réputation._ C'est un Alpha, et un membre de la famille royale du pays, alors forcément.."

"Mais... les résultats des tests de second genre ne sont censé être dévoilé qu'à la famille.. Comment ils ont pu savoir qu'elle était une Omega?"

Chalerm fronça les sourcils en entendant son frère rire.

"Voyons, frangin! rétorqua celui-ci, cynique. Pour eux, c'est facile d'avoir ce style d'infos!"

"Je vais parler à Père et Oncle! décida l'Alpha. Peut-être que je pourrais les convaincre..."

"Non! Ce n'est pas la peine! Père m'a proposé une.. _alternative_ pour ne pas accepter que ce.. qu'il soif lié à notre petite soeur.. ainsi que pour mes fiançailles.."

Pichit grimaça rien qu'à cette éventualité, repris vite contenance pour ne pas inquiéter plus son jumeau. Ce dernier attendait, nerveux, qu'il lui annonce ce qui avait été décidé entre leur patriarche et lui.

"Il y a trois conditions, pour que tout soit annulé. continua-t-il. En premier, si je réussis à me placer au minimum deuxième pour le championnat Russe, il annulera le mariage de Tukata. Ensuite.. si j'abandonne l'idée de faire un spectacle sur glace, et que je me place dans le podium pour la finale au Canada..."

"Quoi!? Renoncer à ton rêve!? Mais, Pichit, tu n'as quand même pas.."

"J'ai accepté toutes les demandes qu'ils m'ont faites.. déclara le patineur. Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chris psychote dans son coin.. avec le tigre qui le rassure à son façon!
> 
> Le pauvre petit hamster se retrouve dans une impasse de fou.. et qui veut protéger sa petite soeur! Pourquoi? Va-t-il pouvoir tout surpasser!? C'est à découvrir aux prochains chapitres !
> 
> Je ne sais pas encore sur quelle histoire il y aura la future mise à jour... Donc surprise!
> 
> À la prochaine!


	19. Bons baisers de Moscou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !!!! Voici le 18e chapitre de LFN après un (petit) peu plus de 2 mois !!!! Je suis vraiment désolée de l'attente, j'ai privilégié pour décembre les petits épisodes de Noël (aka le EmilMichele et le MilaSara).  
> Je tente de reprendre un rythme de publication plus soutenu d'un chapitre par semaine (toute histoire confondu). 
> 
> Comme toujours, je fais dans le symbolique et je poste aujourd'hui car c'est l'anniversaire de Chris <3
> 
> Rien de plus à dire. 
> 
> Bonne lecture !!!!!!

_**Dix jours avant le championnat, Hôtel Cosmos*, Moscou...** _

"Dis, tu sais à quelle heure ils sont censés arrivés?"

Chris jeta un coup d'oeil vers Yuri, qui s'était vêtu de noir de la tête au pieds et grimé pour ne pas être reconnu, hocha distraitement la tête.

"Celestino m'a envoyé les horaires de départ et d'arrivée, en prenant en compte le décalage. Et probablement aussi le cas d'éventuels journalistes à l'aéroport..."

Il caressa la joue de Sofya, qui venait de pousser un petit cri pour attirer l'attention, ramassa le hochet qu'elle avait jeté. Il eut l'impression que sa nervosité s'allègea un peu quand sa filleule lui fit un sourire, montrant ses quelques petites dents par la même occasion. Il détourna le regard vers l'Omega Russe, qui tapotait sur le guidon de la poussette, l'air impatient.

"D'ailleurs, tu te sens mieux ? s'enquit il. Ça faisait longtemps que que tu n'avais pas eu tes chaleurs..."

Le rouge aux joues, Yuri se concentra davantage sur le moyen de locomotion de son trésor, refusant de faire face au Suisse.

"Ben... c'était trop chi... embêtant.. marmonna-t-il. Puis, le doc avait dit que ce n'était pas censé être avant un bail.."

"Tu as eu de la chance que ça soit arrivé à la patinoire.. opina le blond. Et que ce soit Georgi et Emil qui..."

"Ouais, ouais je sais... grommela Yuri. Au fait, t'es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester ici? Enfin, j'veux dire... tu sais que tu nous dérange pas, hein!? Mais pour Pichit.."

"J'ai une chambre réservée à mon nom, grâce à Celestino.. le coupa Chris. Je pourrais le voir autant que possible, pendant ses entraînements, aussi. Si je peux profiter et passer du temps avec ma filleule adorée, je le fais!" ajouta-t-il, en souriant à la concernée.

Cette dernière babillait dans sa poussette, donnant l'impression qu'elle savait qu'elle était le sujet de conversation de parrain, qu'elle dévisageait de ses yeux émeraudes.

"Et puis.. continua-t-il. Il y a tes études à finaliser, n'est-ce pas? Ton grand-père en avait parlé quand je suis arrivé.."

Il rit en entendant le long soupir qui s'échappa de la bouche du blondinet, qui n'était pas tout ravi de la tournure que semblait prendre leur discussion.

"Ouais, Deda et Lilia ont insisté pour que j'ai au moins le diplôme de fin d'études**... grommela-t-il. Tant que je ne sois pas obligé de réviser _dehors_ , c'est... ah ils arrivent!"

Il fit un bref signe de tête vers l'entrée de l'établissement, vite imité par le Suisse. Celui-ci, le coeur battant la chamade put enfin apercevoir le Thaï, après plusieurs semaines avec peu de nouvelles.. Il lança un regard d'excuses en direction de Yuri, qui haussa les épaules, l'encourageant silencieusement à partir. 

Le blond fila vers le Bêta, qui s'était aperçu de sa présence, nerveux. Mais, son courage s'évapora aussitôt, le cloua sur place peu après. Une jeune femme, la patineuse de la dernière fois, était venue vers Pichit pour le faire venir avec elle, direction les ascenseurs.. 

Malgré la jalousie qui le rongeait de l'intérieur, il n'avait même pas pu faire le moindre geste pour les retenir...

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

"Ça suffit, Apsara! Tu n'as pas à me tenir comme ça!"

Pichit repoussa sèchement sa patriote, qui fit la moue dubitative en entendant les paroles du patineur.

"Mais.... je n'ai rien fait de mal... minauda-t-elle. Puis, de toute façon, mon coach m'a donné les numéros des chambres et les clefs pour que nous puissions monter. Il faut bien poser nos affaires avant qu'on parte s'entraîner. Tu ne vas pas laisser ta fiancée.."

"Je ne vais pas me marier avec toi! rétorqua le patineur, impatient. Et on est censé attendre les ordres de nos coachs, surtout pour des compétitions aussi importantes!"

La Bêta, qui s'était stoppée, jeta un coup d'oeil vers son congénère, les yeux brillants de larmes.

"Je.. je suis désolée, Pichit.. bafouilla-t-elle, la gorge nouée. C'est que... je pensais que ça te plairait de pouvoir vite patiner, j'ignorais que... Puis, moi aussi, on m'a forcé la main, pour le mariage! T'es pas le seul dans l'histoire à.."

Elle se tut brusquement, tourna la tête vers la porte de sa chambre, l'air déprimée. Le brun soupira intérieurement en la voyant réagir ainsi, ne sachant comment aider. Il s'approcha d'elle, lui tapota l'épaule pour la rassurer.

"Ouais, je sais... De toute façon, je vais faire en sorte que ça soit annuler. Comme ça, on pourra tous les deux vivre nos vies. Je vais poser mes affaires et descendre. On se voit plus tard!"

Il déverrouilla précipitamment la porte, dos à sa compatriote, ne pouvant voir la tête qu'elle faisait alors qu'il entra dans la pièce. Il en sortit moins de quinze minutes plus tard, Celetino l'ayant rejoint entretemps pour lui donner ses directives pour la journée. Il descendit à l'accueil, espérant que le Suisse y soit toujours, afin de lui parler.

Mais le coin où il l'avait aperçu était désert. Il passa un coup de fil avant de vite raccrocher, dépité.

"Évidemment.. murmura-t-il. J'aurais dû m'y attendre..."

Laisser Apsara être aussi.. collante était complètement stupide! Il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'elle allait se calmer, et s'entraîner de son côté.. La sonnerie du téléphone, lui annonçant une notification, le sortit de sa torpeur. Il soupira, déçu, en voyant ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. C'était Celestino, qui lui demandait de remonter chercher ses affaires, pour aller patiner..

Il remit le portable dans sa poche et retourna, bien que ce fut légèrement à reculons, dans sa chambre...

**_Une demi-heure plus tard,_ ** **_patinoire VDNKh_ ** **_..._ **

Chris appuya sur le téléphone rouge, mettant fin à son appel avec Viktor, un brin soulagé. L'argenté allait de mieux en mieux au fil des semaines, bien que l'absence de son chien le pesait toujours autant. Yuuri paraissait être parvenu, peu après son départ, à secouer son époux, qui s'enfonçait bien trop dans la déprime..

Un ricanement s'échappa de la bouche du blond, imaginant difficilement le Japonais réagir tel que venait de lui décrire son ami. La paternité avait réellement changé la nature timide et peu confiante de l'Alpha. Bien que le Suisse était persuadé que ce ne serait que temporaire.. Il ne voyait pas Viktor le laisser tout diriger, quelque soit l'aspect de leur quotidien...

"Chris? Tu es là?"

Le coeur du concerné rata un battement, en _l'entendant_ , lui qu'il avait entraperçu moins d'une heure plus tôt. Il releva la tête, dévisageant sans mot dire Pichit, qui se tenait à quelques mètres de là. Ce dernier avait les cheveux en bataille, comme si il avait couru pour venir, son sac de sport pendant négligemment sur son épaule. 

"Petit hamster ? murmura l'Omega, décontenancé. Tu es venu seul? Celestino m'avait demandé de vous rejoindre ici..."

"Pourtant, il m'a dit vouloir discuter avec Yakov, vu qu'il était dans le coin... marmonna Pichit, sourcils froncés d'incompréhension. Il est censé bientôt arri..."

Il s'interrompit, son portable venant de vibrer, jeta un coup d'oeil dessus.

"Finalement, il ne sera pas avant une bonne heure _minimum_... lut il, sur son écran. Il dit qu'il a des choses à faire et qu'on n'a pas besoin de l'attendre pour commencer les échauffe.."

La fin de sa phrase s'évanouit sur ses lèvres, comme si il réalisait quelque chose de particulièrement.. gênant. 

"Je... je vais vite me changer!!! marmonna-t-il, dos à Chris, les joues rouges. On se retrouve là bas dans cinq minutes!!"

Le Suisse, décontenancé par son attitude, ne mit pas longtemps à réagir, cette fois ci. Il suivit le Bêta jusqu'aux vestiaires, ceux individuels, pour rester avec lui. Il verrouilla la porte une fois à l'intérieur, s'assurant que personne ne puisse les déranger, au préalable. Pichit, en voyant ce qu'il avait fait, rougit davantage, recula contre le mur.

"Que.. que.. qu'est ce que tu fais? bredouilla-t-il stupidement. Je t'ai dit de m'attendre et.."

"J'ai suffisamment attendu, petit hamster.. le coupa le blond, venu près de lui. Je dirais même plus.. _nous_ avons suffisamment attendu." ajouta-t-il en prenant les mains mates dans les siennes.

Il planta ses yeux verts dans ceux gris du brun qui, le souffle coupé, n'osait dire quoi que ce soit, attendant juste la sentence..

"Je t'aime, Pichit Chulanont. Je te l'avais plus ou moins.. fait comprendre la dernière fois, mais ces dernières semaines n'ont fait que renforcer tout ce que ressens pour toi. Et je pense, non je suis _sûr_ , que mes sentiments sont partagés. Quoi que dise cette..."

"Je.. j'étais pas au courant pour cette histoire de fiançailles! l'interrompit immédiatement Pichit, l'air paniqué. Jamais j'aurais pu te faire ça!"

Un petit rire s'échappa de la bouche de Chris, qui caressa doucement la joue dorée du patineur.

"Je le sais parfaitement, petit hamster.. le rassura-t-il. Tu n'es pas du genre à balancer une promesse à la fenêtre, ni à tromper ton monde.. Tu es si entier, si généreux.. Tu n'as jamais discriminé ou jugé qui que ce soit pour son second genre, au contraire. Tu vas au-delà de tous les clichés possibles, pour que tes amis soient bien. Ton enthousiasme, ton amour du patinage est si rafraîchissant et pur! Comment est il possible de ne pas tomber amoureux de toi, avec toutes ces facettes de ta personnalité ?"

Écarlate, Pichit baissa le regard, boulversé et incertain. Comment Chris avait il pu voir tout ça chez lui? Il exagérait, ce n'était pas du tout sa description.. Il n'était qu'un simple patineur, Bêta de surcroît, qui voulait être assez bien pour l'Omega. Et ce, même si la logique, le bon sens auraient voulu qu'il le laisse à _ce type_. 

_"Non, hors de question!"_

Son estomac se tordait dans tous les sens, rien qu'à cette éventualité. Il sursauta alors que, perdu dans ses réflexions, il sentit la main du Suisse sur ses cheveux. Il leva la tête, sous l'effet de surprise, permettant à l'Omega de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut un baiser doux, emplit de toute l'affection dont était pourvu l'ancien patineur, auquel répondit le Thaï. Ils s'éloignèrent doucement l'un de l'autre, sans pour autant cesser de se dévisager.

"Pichit.. chuchota Chris. J'ignore ce que Mohendra a pu te dire, mais.. il n'y a que toi, ce sera toujours uniquement toi. Donne nous une chance, je t'en prie."

Il attendit patiemment, observant le patineur déglutir nerveusement, l'air hésitant. Quelques minutes passèrent, sans qu'il ne puisse deviner ce à quoi pensait le Thaï, qui semblait être de nouveau en proie à un dilemme intérieur. Il recula pour sortir, persuadé d'une réponse négative de sa part, cachant non sans mal sa déception. Cependant, il fut retenue par une main sur son bras, un murmure..

"C'est d'accord.."

Interdit, ne voulant pas en croire ses oreilles, il mit du temps à enregistrer l'information. Il demanda à Pichit de répéter ce qu'il avait dit, souhaitant confirmer une fois de plus..

"Je.. je te l'ai dit, Chris! bafouilla le brun. Je veux qu'on tente le coup, mais... continua-t-il alors que le blond allait le serrer dans ses bras. On doit d'abord parler de ce qu'il s'est passé aux États-Unis. Et de ce qu'il se passe avec Apsara.."

Un immense sourire illumina le visage du Suisse, qui ne se retint plus, enlaça le plus jeune.

"C'est d'accord! opina-t-il joyeusement, avant d'ajouter. Bon, on se met aux étirements ? On est un peu à la bourre sur le programme maintenant.."

* * *

Les vibrations du téléphone sur sa table de chevet interpella Pichit qui, encore à moitié réveillé, le stoppa. Il jeta à peine un oeil dessus, préférant se pelotonner tout contre Chris, dont le sommeil n'avait pas été perturbé. Les joues rouges, il n'était pas encore totalement habitué à partager son lit avec _lui_ , il laissa un sourire niais apparaître. 

Depuis son arrivée dans la capitale russe, les choses s'étaient accélérées entre le Suisse et lui. Le blond avait expliqué, le jour même de leur mise en couple, ce qui avait bien failli lui arriver, durant la compétition américaine. Ils étaient également allés faire face à la compatriote du Bêta, qui avait argué tout faire pour que son père stoppe les fiançailles. C'est l'esprit (presque) léger, qu'il avait pu passer une partie de son temps à s'entraîner.

Quand il n'était pas sur la glace, les amoureux en profitaient souvent pour vagabonder dans les quartiers moscovites, ou passaient du temps avec Yuri. Ce fut l'occasion pour le brun de faire connaissance avec la filleule de son compagnon, sous la vigilance du jeune Omega Russe. Le charme de la petite tigresse avait vite fait effet, chez l'adorateur des hamsters. Et, bien qu'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, il trouvait Chris adorable, avec la fillette dans les bras..

"Je suis si intéressant à regarder, petit hamster.."

Le patineur sursauta, réalisant que le Suisse s'était réveillé et lui souriait d'un air moqueur.

"Tu... tu ne dormais pas ?" bredouilla-t-il, gêné d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit. 

"Au début, si... avoua l'Omega. Mais quand on se sent observé aussi _intensément_.." ajouta-t-il, en posant une main sur celle du Thaï.

Le coeur de celui-ci s'affola, au sous entendu de son compagnon, qui était tout sauf _innocent_. Il avait l'impression, ou peut-être était ce son nez qui lui jouait des tours, que les phéromones de Chris étaient particulièrement..

"Ton téléphone sonne, Pichit.."

"Aaah zut, Celestino doit m'attendre pour le dernier échauffement avant le court!!! s'égosilla le patineur en sortant précipitamment du lit. Je... on se retrouve tout à l'heure pour.."

"Je sais, je sais.. tempéra le Suisse, les yeux rivés sur le Bêta, qui préparait ses affaires. Je serais probablement rentré après toi, tout dépend de ce que Yuri.."

"C'est pas grave, si il n'est pas là.. répondit distraitement Pichit, de la salle de bain. Il veut pas que Sofya soit trop exposée, c'est compréhensif. Il m'a laissé la voir, c'est déjà pas mal.."

L'Omega hocha nonchalamment la tête, assis sur le lit, alors que le brun prenait son sac de sport, s'étant rapidement vêtu. Il prit son portable, paniquant presque en voyant l'heure tardive, se précipita vers Chris.

"J'y vais, à plus tard!" lâcha-t-il en déposant un bref baiser sur les lèvres de son amoureux. 

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et s'en alla de la chambre, non sans claquer la porte derrière lui..

**_〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️_ **

" ** _... malgré un départ brouillon, le patineur Ji Guang Hong se rattrape particulièrement sur la fin de.."_**

Pichit détourna son regard de l'écran, soudainement nerveux. Il serait le quatrième patineur à passer, juste après son ami Chinois, qui finissait son programme. Il sentit une main sur poser sur son épaule, celle de Chris.

"On dirait que ce que nous avons fait tout à l'heure ne t'as pas assez détendu, petit hamster... sursurra ce dernier à son oreille, légèrement moqueur. Dommage, il n'y a plus assez de temps pour ça.."

"A.. arrête, idiot... bafouilla le patineur, écarlate en entendant ses insinuations. C'est juste que..."

_"... j'ai peur de ne pas te voir après.."_

Il retint de justesse la fin de sa phrase, ne voulant pas le faire culpabiliser. Les circonstances étaient différentes, d'autant plus que Yuuri était lui-même dans les gradins avec Viktor et leur fils, pour assister à son programme court. 

"Ce n'est pas comme en Amérique.. le rassura le Suisse, comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées. Je serais là du début à la fin. Et avec Celestino et toi pour l'annonce de tes résultats. Je te le promet, _mon hamster***_. "

Un petit sourire s'afficha sur la mine du Bêta, rasséréné par ces simples paroles.

"Merci, Chris.. murmura-t-il. Je.. après la compétition, il faudra que.."

"Pichit, tu es là !!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Le "Cosmos" est un complexe hôtelier situé au Nord-est de Moscou, sur la Prospekt Mira, une des avenues principales.
> 
> ** le diplôme de fin d'études est l'équivalent du Bac (en gros) 
> 
> **** Chris parle en français ici
> 
> Et voilà pour ce chapitre. La suite est en cours d'écriture, et devrait être publié dans 3 semaines environ. À moins que je ne change d'avis d'ici là. Bonnes fêtes de Saint Valentin à celles et ceux qui le font!!!!
> 
> À la prochaine !!!!!


End file.
